Uchiha Boys
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca envidió a Obito por sus amorosos padres, su casa grande y bonita, o su posición de mariscal de campo. Él lo quiere como un hermano. Razón por la cual ha intentado todo lo posible mantener su distancia de su novia. Incluso si ha amado a Hinata desde que tenía cinco años, no debería acercarse a ella. Pero, ¿vale la pena perder su primo por ella?... Demonios, sí.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

**SINOPSIS**

Sasuke nunca envidió a Obito por sus amorosos padres, su casa grande y bonita, o su posición de mariscal de campo. Él lo quiere como un hermano. Razón por la cual ha intentado todo lo posible mantener su distancia de la novia de él. Incluso si la ha amado desde la edad de cinco años, Hinata es la chica de Obito, por lo tanto, está fuera de los límites. Sin embargo, cuando su primo se va en el verano, Hinata, la chica por la que Sasuke movería cielo y tierra, decide que quiere un poco de emoción en su verano, él acabará apuñalando a la única persona que siempre lo aceptó y lo apoyó. Todo para tener a Hinata Hyuga en sus brazos.

¿Es que vale la pena perder su primo por ella?...

Demonios, sí.

**PRÓLOGO**

**Hace diez años…**

SASUKE

—¿Has notado algo distinto en Hina? —preguntó mi primo Obito mientras trepaba al árbol para sentarse a mi lado, en nuestra rama favorita con vistas al lago.

Lo miré extrañado y me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta. Claro que había reparado en algunas cosas respecto a Hina, últimamente. En cómo le brillaban sus ojos perlados cuando reía y lo bonitas que se le veían las piernas en pantalón corto. Pero no se lo confesaría ni loco a Obito. Se lo contaría a Hina y los dos se partirían de risa. Esos pensamientos solo eran para mí.

—No —repliqué sin mirarle a la cara por miedo a que notara que estaba mintiendo, ya que muchas veces parecía ver a través de mí.

—El otro día oí a mamá hablando con papá, le dijo que dentro de poco tú y yo empezaríamos a mirarla de manera distinta. Dijo que Hina se estaba convirtiendo en toda una belleza y que las cosas iban a cambiar entre los tres—dijo mirando el lago. —Sabes, yo no quiero que nada cambie, me gusta como estamos los tres—explicó Obito con tono preocupado. No me atrevía a mirarle. Así que mantuve la vista fija en el lago también.

—Yo de ti no me preocuparía. Hina sigue siendo Hina. Siempre ha sido guapa, supongo, pero eso no importa. Es capaz de trepar a un árbol más rápido que cualquiera de los dos y llena los globos de agua como una profesional. Los tres somos amigos desde párvulos, eso no va a cambiar.

Me atreví a echarle una mirada de reojo a Obito. Mi explicación sonaba convincente, incluso para mí. Él solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. A quién le importa si su pelo es como el de una princesa de las hadas. Hina sigue siendo Hina. Y hablando de globos de agua, a ver si paráis ya de salir de noche a escondidas para lanzarlos a los coches de delante de mi casa. Mis padres os pillarán un día de éstos y yo no podré hacer nada para sacaros del lío.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar a Hina tapándose la boca para que no se le escapase la risa la noche anterior, cuando nos habíamos escabullido hasta aquí para llenar los globos. Estaba claro que a la chica le gustaba romper las reglas, casi tanto como a mí.

—He oído mi nombre. Más os vale que no os estéis riendo del estúpido sujetador que me obliga a llevar mi madre. Os romperé la nariz a los dos si no paráis.

La voz de Hina me sorprendió. Estaba de pie bajo el árbol, con un cubo lleno de grillos en una mano y una caña de pescar en la otra.

—¿Vamos a pescar o pensáis quedaros mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara?

**CAPÍTULO 1**

HINATA

¿Por qué no podía haber llegado a casa sin verlos? No estaba de humor para jugar a la maldita buena samaritana para Sasuke y su novia barata. A pesar de que no estaba aquí, Obito habría esperado que me detuviera. Con un gemido de frustración, desaceleré y me detuve junto a Sasuke, quien había puesto cierta distancia entre él y su vomitiva novia. Al parecer vomitar no era una llamada de apareamiento para él.

—¿Dónde está estacionada tu camioneta, Sasuke? —le pregunté en el tono más molesto que pude reunir.

Él me lanzó esa estúpida sonrisa sexy que sabía hacía a todas las mujeres de la ciudad derretirse a sus pies. Me gustaría creer que era inmune después de todos esos años, pero no era así. Ser inmune al chico malo de la ciudad era imposible, más cuando estaba para mojar pan.

—No me digas que la perfecta pequeña Hinata Hyuga se va a ofrecer a ayudarme —dijo, arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose para mirar a través de mi ventana abierta haciendo que yo girara los ojos y lo mirara con desinterés.

—Obito está fuera de la ciudad así que el privilegio recae en mí. Él no te permitiría conducir a casa borracho y tampoco lo hare yo.

Se rió entre dientes, enviando un escalofrío de placer por mi espina dorsal. Dios. Incluso su risa era sexy. ¡Idiota! Me recriminé, odiaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara a él.

—Gracias hermosa, pero puedo manejar esto. Una vez que Saku deje de vomitar voy a ponerla en mi camioneta. Puedo conducir las tres millas a su casa. Puedes irte ahora. ¿No tienes un estudio de la Biblia en algún lugar en el que debas estar? —dijo con ese tono molesto.

Discutir con él era inútil. Sólo empezaría a tirar más comentarios sarcásticos hasta que me hubiera vuelto tan loca que no pudiera ver bien. Apreté el acelerador y doblé en el estacionamiento. Como si fuera capaz de dejarlo y permitirle conducir a casa bebido. Me podría enfurecer con un guiño de sus ojos y yo trabajé realmente duro en ser amable con todos. Examiné los coches estacionados buscando su vieja camioneta Chevrolet negra. Una vez que la vi, caminé hacia él y le tendí la mano.

—Me puedes dar las llaves de tu camioneta o puedo ir por ellas. ¿Qué va a ser Sasuke? ¿Quieres que busque en tus bolsillos?

Una sonrisa torcida tocó su cara.

—Para ser realista, creo que sólo puedo disfrutar si buscas en mis bolsillos Hina. ¿Por qué no vamos con la opción número dos?

El calor subió por mi cuello y manchas de color en mis mejillas. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba sonrojada como una idiota. Sasuke nunca hizo comentarios sugestivos o incluso flirteó conmigo. Resulté ser la única chica razonablemente atractiva en la escuela que ignoró por completo.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo, perra estúpida. Las llaves están en el encendido de la camioneta.

Sakura, la amiga con derechos de Sasuke, levantó la cabeza arrojando su cabello rosado como el chicle por encima del hombro y gruñendo hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y llenos de odio me miraban como si me atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo.

Yo no le respondí ni miré hacia Sasuke. En su lugar, di la vuelta y me dirigí a su camioneta recordándome que estaba haciendo esto por Obito, no por esos idiotas, además tenía conciencia, no como ellos.

—Entonces vamos y entren en la camioneta —les grité a los dos antes de deslizarme en el asiento del conductor.

Fue muy difícil no enfocarse en el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que estaba en la camioneta de Sasuke. Después de las incontables noches que pasé tirada en mi techo con él, hablando sobre el día que nos dieran nuestras licencias de conducir y todos los sitios a los que íbamos a ir, aquí estaba, justo ahora a los diecisiete años, sentada en su camioneta.

Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la depositó en la parte de atrás.

—Acuéstate a menos que te sientas enferma de nuevo, entonces asegúrate de vomitar por el lado —le espetó al abrir la puerta del conductor. —Salta fuera princesa. Ella está a punto de desmayarse, no le importará si estoy conduciendo.

Me aferré al volante, tensa.

—No te voy a permitir conducir. Estás arrastrando las palabras. No es necesario que conduzcas, yo lo haré.

Abrió su boca para discutir, luego murmuró algo que sonaba como una maldición antes de golpear la puerta y caminar alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta para entrar en el lado del pasajero. Él no dijo nada y yo no lo miré. Sin Obito alrededor, Sasuke me ponía nerviosa.

—Estoy cansado de discutir con mujeres esta noche. Esa es la razón por la que te dejo conducir —murmuró sin articular mal esta vez.

No era de extrañar que pudiera controlar la torpeza. El chico había estado emborrachándose antes de que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad hubiesen probado su primera cerveza. Cuando un chico tenía una cara como la de Sasuke, las chicas mayores lo notaban. Él había sido invitado a fiestas en el campo mucho antes que el resto de nosotros.

Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros.

—No tendrías que discutir conmigo si no bebieras tanto.

Él dejó escapar una risa dura.

—De verdad eres la perfecta hija pequeña del predicador ¿no Hina? Érase una vez… tú eras la más divertida, antes de que empezaras a besuquearte con Obito, nosotros solíamos pasar buenos momentos juntos.

Él me miraba por una reacción. Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban en mí, hacía difícil concentrarse en la conducción.

—Tú fuiste mi pareja en el crimen Hina. Obito era el chico bueno. Pero nosotros dos, nosotros éramos los alborotadores, ¿Qué pasó?

¿Cómo responder a eso? Nadie conoce a la niña que solía robar goma de mascar del Quick Stop o secuestrar al chico de los periódicos para atarlo y así poder tener todos sus periódicos para luego sumergirlos en pintura azul, antes de dejarlos en los escalones de las casas. Nadie conocía a la chica que escapó de su casa a las dos de la mañana para ir a lanzar metros de papel higiénico y globos de agua a los coches desde detrás de los arbustos. Nadie se creería que había hecho esas cosas si les dijera… nadie excepto Sasuke. Ya que él había estado en cada una de esas aventuras.

—Crecí —respondí finalmente.

—Tú no creciste, cambiaste completamente Hinata, ahora eres otra persona.

—Éramos niños, Sasuke. Sí, tú y yo nos metíamos en problemas y Obito nos sacaba del apuro, pero éramos sólo niños. Soy diferente ahora.

Por un momento, él no respondió. Se removió en su asiento y sabía que su mirada ya no estaba enfocada en mí.

Nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. Incluso si se sentía incómodo, yo sabía que era necesario. Obito siempre se interponía en el camino de Sasuke y yo reparando nuestros muros. Muros que se derrumbaron y nunca supe por qué. Un día él era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo. El día siguiente, él sólo era el primo de mi novio.

—Echo de menos a esa chica, ya sabes. Ella era emocionante. Sabía cómo divertirse. La pequeña hija perfecta del predicador que tomó su lugar apesta.

Sus palabras me hieren. Tal vez porque venían de él o tal vez porque entendía lo que estaba diciendo. No fue como si nunca hubiera pensado en esa chica. Lo odiaba por hacerme extrañarla también. He trabajado muy duro para mantenerla encerrada, lejos. Tener a alguien que realmente la quiere suelta hace mucho más difícil mantenerla bajo control.

—Prefiero ser hija de un predicador a una prostituta borracha que vomita en sí misma —solté antes de poder detenerme.

Una risa baja me sorprendió y miré como Sasuke se hundió lo suficientemente bajo en su asiento para que su cabeza descansara en el cuero gastado en lugar de la dura ventana detrás de él.

—Supongo que no eres completamente perfecta. Obito nunca llama a alguien de esa manera. ¿Sabe él que usas la palabra puta?

Esta vez agarré el volante con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Él estaba tratando de hacerme enfadar y estaba haciendo un trabajo fabuloso. No tenía respuesta a su pregunta. La verdad es que Obito se sorprendería de que hubiera llamado a alguien puta. Especialmente a la novia de su primo.

—Relájate Hina, no es como si yo fuera a decirle. He estado guardando tus secretos por años. Me gusta saber que mi Hina todavía está ahí en alguna parte, debajo de esa fachada perfecta.

Yo me negué a verlo. Esta conversación fue a parar a un lugar al que no quería que fuera.

—Nadie es perfecto. Yo no pretendo serlo.

Lo que era mentira y ambos lo sabíamos. Obito era perfecto y he trabajado duro para ser digna de él. Todo el pueblo sabía que me quedaba corta con la brillante reputación de Obito.

Sasuke soltó una corta y dura carcajada.

—Sí, Hina, tú pretendes serlo.

Entré en el camino de Sakura. Sasuke no se movió.

—Ella se desmayó. Vas a tener que ayudarla. —Le susurré asustada de que él oyera el dolor en mi voz.

—¿Quieres que ayude a una prostituta vomitona? —preguntó con tono divertido.

Suspiré y finalmente miré hacia él. Me recordaba a un ángel caído con la luz de la luna arrojando un resplandor en su pelo azabache besado por la noche más oscura. Sus párpados eran más pesados que de costumbre y sus espesas pestañas casi ocultaban el color negro debajo.

—Ella es tu novia, ayúdala. —Logré sonar enfadada.

Cuando me permitía estudiar a Sasuke así de cerca, era duro tener una discusión con él. Todavía podía ver al niño que una vez había pensado en colgarse de la luna, mirándome. Nuestro pasado siempre estaría allí impidiéndonos estar realmente cerca de nuevo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo alcanzando la manilla de la puerta sin romper el contacto visual conmigo.

Dejé caer la mirada para estudiar mis manos dobladas en mi regazo. Sakura andaba a tientas en la parte trasera de la camioneta haciendo que se agitara suavemente, recordándonos que estaba allí. Después de unos momentos más en silencio, él por fin abrió la puerta. Sasuke llevó el cuerpo inerte de Sakura a la puerta y llamó.

Se abrió y entró.

Me preguntaba quién abrió la puerta. ¿Fue la madre de Sakura? ¿Le preocupaba que su hija estuviera desmayada y borracha? ¿Estaba dejando a Sasuke llevarla a su habitación? ¿Sasuke se quedaría con ella? ¿Gatearía en su cama con ella y caería dormido? Reapareció en la puerta antes de que mi imaginación se dejara llevar demasiado lejos. Una vez que estaba de vuelta en el interior de la camioneta la manipulé y la dirigí hacia el parque de remolques donde vivía.

—Así que dime Hina, ¿es tu insistencia de llevar a casa al borracho y a su novia prostituta, porque eres la perpetua chica buena que ayuda a todo el mundo? Porque yo sé que no te gusto mucho, así que tengo curiosidad de por qué quieres asegurarte de que llegue a casa a salvo.

—Sasuke, eres mi amigo. Por supuesto que me gustas. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años. Claro, ya no pasamos más el rato o vamos a aterrorizar a los vecinos juntos, pero todavía me preocupo por ti.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida Sasuke. Tú sabes que yo siempre he cuidado de ti. —Le contesté. A pesar de que sabía que él no dejaría una respuesta tan vaga pasar.

La verdad es que ya nunca hablaba con él, Sakura estaba normalmente envuelta alrededor de alguna parte de su cuerpo y cuando me hablaba era siempre para hacer algún comentario sarcástico.

—Casi no reconoces mi existencia —respondió.

—Eso no es cierto.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en historia todo el año y tú casi nunca volteabas a verme. En el almuerzo no me miras y me siento en la misma mesa que tú. Estamos en el campo después de los partidos cada fin de semana y si alguna vez diriges tu superior mirada en mi dirección es normalmente con una expresión de asco. Por lo tanto, estoy un poco sorprendido de que todavía me consideres un amigo.

Los grandes árboles de roble señalaban la vuelta en el parque de caravanas en el que Sasuke había vivido toda la vida. La rica belleza de los paisajes del sur por el camino de grava era engañosa. Una vez que pasé los grandes árboles, el paisaje cambió drásticamente: resistentes caravanas con coches viejos en bloques y juguetes maltratados dispersos por el patio, más de una ventana estaba cubierta por madera o plástico. No me asombré de lo que me rodeaba. Incluso el hombre sentado en su porche a unos pasos, en nada más que su ropa interior y un cigarrillo colgando de su boca no me sorprendió. Conocía este parque de caravanas bien, era una parte de mi infancia. Llegué a una parada enfrente del remolque de Sasuke.

Sería más fácil creer que era el alcohol hablando, pero yo sabía que no lo era. No habíamos estado a solas en más de cuatro años. Desde el momento en el que me convertí en la novia de Obito, nuestra relación había cambiado. Tomé una respiración profunda, después volví a mirar a Sasuke.

—Nunca hablo en clases, a nadie más que al profesor. Tú nunca me hablas en el almuerzo así que no hay razón para mirar en tu dirección, atraer tu atención lleva a que te burles de mí. Y en el campo, no te estoy mirando con desprecio. Estoy mirando a Sakura con disgusto. En verdad podrías encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que ella. —Me paré antes de decir algo estúpido.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si me estudiara.

—No te gusta mucho Sakura ¿no? No tienes que preocuparte sobre su ligue con Obito. Él sabe lo que tiene y no va a estropearlo. Sakura no puede competir contigo.

¿Sakura sentía algo por Obito? Ella era normalmente apabullante con Sasuke. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que le gustara Obito. Sabía que tuvieron algo en séptimo grado de un par de semanas, pero eso fue en la escuela secundaria. En realidad, no cuenta. Además, estaba con Sasuke. ¿Por qué iba a estar interesada en alguien más?

—Yo no sabía que le gustaba Obito —respondí, todavía no segura de sí lo creía. Obito no era su tipo.

—Pareces sorprendida —dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno, lo estoy en realidad. Quiero decir, ella te tiene. ¿Por qué quiere a Obito?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios haciendo que sus ojos color negro se encendieran. No había querido decir algo que él pudiera malinterpretar de la forma en la que, obviamente, lo estaba haciendo. Alargó la mano hacia la manija de la puerta antes de detenerse y mirar hacia mí.

—No sabía que mis bromas te molestaban Hina. Pararé.

Eso no había sido lo que esperaba que dijera. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta me senté allí sosteniendo su mirada.

—Voy a cambiar tu coche de nuevo antes de que tus padres vean mi camioneta en tu casa por la mañana.

Salió de la camioneta y lo vi caminar hacia la puerta de su remolque con uno de los más sexys pavoneos conocidos por el hombre. Sasuke y yo necesitábamos tener esta charla, incluso si mi imaginación se va a enloquecer con él por un tiempo. Mi atracción secreta por mi amigo de la infancia tenía que permanecer oculta.

A la mañana siguiente encontré mi coche estacionado en el camino de entrada como había prometido, con una nota entre los limpia parabrisas. Llegué a ella y una pequeña sonrisa tocó mis labios.

"Gracias por lo de anoche, te he echado de menos", él había firmado simplemente con "S".

* * *

**Notas de la autora: este es el segundo libro que os traigo, la verdad es que esto me dio un poco de complicaciones, primero quise poner a Shisui y Sasuke, pero creí que si se trataba de las personalidades de Road to Ninja, Obito era mejor, porque seguramente en este mundo él era perfecto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Para Hinata:

**_Hola, cariño. Siento haber tardado tanto en responder a tu e-mail. Aquí la conexión a Internet es muy débil y el 3G no existe, así que el móvil no sirve de nada. Tengo unas ganas locas de volver a verte. Pienso en ti continuamente y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo. Pasamos la mayor parte del día haciendo senderismo. La senda que tomamos ayer llevaba hasta una cascada. Después de ocho kilómetros cuesta arriba bajo un sol abrasador, el agua helada nos sentó genial. Habría deseado que estuvieses allí._**

**_Está claro que mi futuro no está en el mundo de la pesca. Doy pena. Kakashi me está dando una paliza. Ayer me dijo que debería conformarme con el fútbol americano, jajaja. Estoy disfrutando del tiempo que paso con él. Gracias por comprender cuánta falta me hacía. En estos momentos, me necesita. Su hermano mayor se marchará dentro de un año y a mí me tendrá a una simple llamada de distancia, pero no estaré allí para ver sus entrenamientos o para ayudarle con su primer amor. Estoy aprovechando para compartir toda mi sabiduría con él. _**

**_Te quiero tanto, Hinata Hyuga. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte._**

**_Tuyo por siempre,_**

**_Obito_**

Para Obito:

**_Supuse que tu tardanza en responder tenía que ver con problemas con Internet. En lo alto de la montaña, la conexión no puede ser buena. Al menos no en la cabaña aislada donde estáis. Yo también te echo de menos. Me alegro de que estés aprovechando para pasar tiempo con Kakashi, sé lo mucho que significa para él._**

**_Yo ayudo un poco a mi padre en la iglesia. No tengo mucho que hacer contigo fuera. No he salido de fiesta los fines de semana, normalmente por las noches alquilo una peli. Ino y Sai se han convertido en pareja oficial. Cuando no trabaja, Ino está con él. Así que eso me deja sin nadie con quien salir. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Dales un abrazo a Kakashi y a Gai de mi parte._**

**_Cuento los días hasta que vuelva a verte._**

**_Te quiero mucho,_**

**_Hinata_**

Después de hacer clic en enviar, permanecí abstraída mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Me preocupaba un poco no haber mencionado a Sasuke. Me había propuesto escribir que había llevado a Sasuke y a Sakura a casa, pero casi nunca hablábamos de Sasuke. Obito sólo lo mencionaba a veces, cuando estaba preocupado por él. Durante toda su vida, Obito había cuidado de Sasuke. Sasuke era el hijo del hermano de su padre que había llevado una vida alocada hasta que su moto chocó contra un camión. Sasuke tenía siete años cuando ocurrió. Recuerdo sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar durante meses. Por las noches, se escabullía de su caravana y venía a mi casa. Yo me escapaba por la ventana y los dos nos sentábamos en el tejado durante horas pensando en qué podíamos hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Lo habitual era que esas ideas se convirtiesen en travesuras de las que Obito tenía que rescatarnos.

Obito era el hijo del Uchiha bueno. Madara, el padre de Obito era el mayor de los dos hermanos Uchiha. Había estudiado Derecho y ganado una fortuna defendiendo a ciudadanos de a pie contra las compañías de seguros. Toda la ciudad amaba a Madara Uchiha y a su bella esposa Naori, que jugaba a tenis, era habitual de la iglesia y participaba en varias asociaciones caritativas, por no mencionar a su hijo mayor, que era la personificación del sueño americano.

No era una ciudad grande y, como en cualquier pueblo sureño, todo el mundo estaba enterado de la vida de los demás. Su pasado era de dominio público. El pasado de sus padres tampoco era ningún secreto. No se tenían secretos en Konoha, Japón. Era imposible, excepto quizá en las fiestas que tenían lugar en el prado. Estoy segura de que entre las sombras del campo de nogales que rodeaba el gran prado donde los hermanos celebraban sus famosas fiestas se escondían muchos secretos. Era el único lugar donde las señoras mayores no podían observarte desde el columpio del porche de sus casas y en el que los ojos que te rodeaban estaban demasiado absortos en sus propias locuras como para fijarse en las tuyas.

Alargué el brazo para coger la foto enmarcada que Obito me había regalado. Aparecíamos los dos juntos, en una fiesta en el prado del mes anterior. Su sonrisa bondadosa y sus alegres ojos negros me hicieron sentir culpable.

Tampoco había hecho nada malo. Sólo había obviado el hecho de que había ayudado a Sasuke a llegar a salvo a casa. Pero debería habérselo contado. Dejé la foto otra vez en el escritorio y fui hasta el armario a buscar algo que ponerme.

Necesitaba salir de casa. Si no encontraba algo que hacer, el verano transcurriría a paso de tortuga. Mi abuela acababa de volver a casa después de visitar a su hermana en Suna. Podía ir a trabajar de voluntaria en la residencia de ancianos y luego visitar a la abuela. Así, cuando mañana escribiese a Obito, podría explicarle que había ido a visitar a su bisabuela a la residencia. Eso le gustaría.

En cuanto terminé con mi buena obra del día y hube visitado a la bisabuela Uchiha, me dirigí a casa de la abuela. Estaba ansiosa por verla. Siempre la añoraba mucho cuando se marchaba. Sin Obito y sin la abuela me había sentido muy sola. Al menos, la abuela ya había regresado.

En cuanto bajé del coche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció con una sonrisa y un vaso de té helado. Sus cabellos rubio platino apenas le llegaban a los hombros, y tuve que morderme el labio para que no se me escapase una risita.

Antes de que se fuera, habíamos comentado que debería cortarse el pelo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo. Así se lo dije, pero ella desestimó la idea como si yo no supiese de lo que estaba hablando. Supongo que había cambiado de opinión. El pequeño destello en su mirada me indicó que mi abuela sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha decidido visitar a su abuela. Empezaba a preguntarme si necesitabas una invitación por escrito —bromeó.

Reí y subí los escalones para abrazarla.

—No llegaste a casa hasta ayer —le recordé.

Me olisqueó la camiseta y se inclinó hacia atrás para echarme un buen vistazo.

—Huele a que alguien ha pasado por el asilo de ancianos para visitar a la bisabuela de su novio antes que a su abuela.

—Déjalo ya, abuela. Te estaba dejando dormir hasta tarde. Sé que viajar te agota.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta el columpio del porche para que me sentara con ella. Bajo la luz del sol, los diamantes que llevaba en los dedos refulgían. Me puso en las manos el frío vaso que sostenía.

—Toma, bebe un poco. Te lo he servido en cuanto te he visto aparcar en la entrada.

Aquí podía relajarme. Estaba con la abuela y ella no esperaba que fuese siempre perfecta.

—Bueno, ¿has hablado con ese novio tuyo desde que se marchó o estás pasando un buen rato con otro mozo mientras no está?

Escupí el té que tenía en la boca y negué con la cabeza mientras tosía. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiese lo que pasaba antes que nadie?

—¿Y quién es? Ha hecho que te tires el té por encima, así que tendrás que darme un nombre y algunos detalles.

Sacudí la cabeza y me volví para mirarla a los ojos.

—No hay nadie. Me he atragantado con el té por lo descabellado de tu pregunta. ¿Por qué iba a engañar a Obito? Es perfecto, abuela.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—No existe ningún hombre perfecto. Ninguno. Ni siquiera tu padre. Aunque a él le guste pensar que lo es.

Mi abuela siempre se burlaba de mi padre, de que hubiera acabado siendo pastor, porque según ella de pequeño había sido un trasto. Cuando me contaba historias de cuando mi padre era pequeño se le iluminaban los ojos. A veces juraría que añoraba a la persona que había sido.

—Obito es lo más parecido a la perfección.

—No sabría qué decirte. He pasado por delante de casa de los Akemichi esta mañana y su primo Sasuke les estaba cortando el césped —replicó, haciendo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No hay ningún hombre en esta ciudad que pueda compararse con Sasuke sin camisa, niña.

—¡Abuela!

Le di una palmada en la mano, horrorizada ante la idea de que mi abuela se hubiese dedicado a admirar el torso desnudo de Sasuke. La abuela simplemente se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? Soy vieja, Hinata, pero no ciega.

No me costó nada imaginarme el aspecto que tendría Sasuke sudoroso y sin camisa. Casi me dio un ataque la semana anterior cuando pasé por casa de los Nara y le vi cortando el césped descamisado. Me dije a mí misma que estaba examinando el tatuaje de sus costillas, pero no era verdad. Esos abdominales tan bien definidos eran difíciles de pasar por alto. Era básicamente imposible. Y el tatuaje tenía un no sé qué que los hacía aún más sexy.

—Y no soy la única anciana que se ha fijado. Pero sí soy la única lo bastante honesta como para admitirlo. Las demás le contratan para que les corte el césped sólo para poder contemplarlo desde la ventana mientras se les cae la baba.

Por eso quería tanto a la abuela: siempre me hacía reír. Aceptaba las cosas tal como eran. No fingía, ni se daba aires. Simplemente era la abuela.

—No sé qué aspecto tendrá Sasuke sin camiseta —dije yo, lo que era mentira —. Pero lo que sí sé es que no trae más que problemas.

La abuela chasqueó la lengua y dio un buen empujón al columpio con los pies.

—De vez en cuando los problemas pueden ser divertidos. Ir siempre por el buen camino puede hacer que la vida se haga tediosa y aburrida. Aún eres joven, Hinata. No te estoy diciendo que salgas por ahí y te arruines la vida. Sólo digo que a veces un poco de excitación es buena para el alma.

Me vino a la mente una imagen de Sasuke, encorvado a mi lado en la camioneta y mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, y se me aceleró el pulso. Decididamente, Sasuke era más que un poco de excitación para mí. Era como un veneno letal.

—Basta de chicos. Ya tengo uno y no estoy interesada en buscar otro. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

La abuela sonrió y cruzó las piernas. Una sandalia de tacón pendía de uno de sus pies; llevaba las uñas pintadas de fucsia. Costaba creer que fuese la madre de un hombre tan conservador como mi padre.

—Fuimos de visita. Bebimos unos cuantos cócteles. Vimos algunas obras de teatro. Ese tipo de cosas.

Sonaba al típico viaje a casa de la tía.

—¿Mi padre ha venido a verte, esta mañana?

Dejó escapar un suspiro teatral.

—Sí, y como es habitual, ha rezado por mi pobre alma. Este chico no tiene ningún sentido de la aventura.

Sonreí para mí misma. Estar con la abuela siempre era divertido.

—Y más te vale que no le repitas lo que acabo de decirte. Ya viene bastante a menudo a darme lecciones.

Me dio un empujoncito en la pierna.

—Nunca lo hago, abuela.

La abuela volvió a empujar el columpio con el pie.

—Bueno, si no piensas buscarte un chico malo y sexy con tatuajes con quien disfrutar del verano, tú y yo tendremos que hacer alguna cosa. No te pasarás todos los días haciendo buenas obras, ¿qué gracia tiene eso?

—Vayamos de compras. Siempre podríamos ir de compras —contesté.

—Ésta es mi niña. Iremos de compras, pero hoy no. Tengo que deshacer las maletas y limpiar la casa. Quedaremos a finales de semana. Tú y yo solas. Con un poco de suerte, nos encontraremos unos buenos mozos mientras estamos fuera.

Sacudí la cabeza y reí ante su comentario burlón. La verdad era que mi abuela no era ninguna fan de Obito. Debía de ser la única persona de la ciudad que no le tenía en un pedestal, algo que me sorprendía un poco, Obito era perfecto.

Después de hacer planes para ir de compras con la abuela, regresé a casa.

Me las había arreglado para pasar una buena parte de la jornada fuera de mi habitación. Podía pasar el resto del día con un buen libro.

Por suerte, mis padres no estaban en casa cuando llegué.

Cuando mi padre estaba en casa, siempre se le ocurrían tareas para encargarme. No tenía ganas de pasarme lo que quedaba del día trabajando. Sólo deseaba ponerme a leer una tórrida novela romántica y esconderme en su mundo ficticio durante un ratito.

En cuanto entré en mi habitación para quitarme la ropa, que olía a desinfectante y a ancianos, el teléfono me avisó de que tenía un mensaje. Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me quedé un momento mirando la pantalla, mientras me embargaban una serie de emociones contradictorias.

**Sasuke:**

**Nos vemos en el hoyo.**

El hoyo era un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el punto más distante del terreno de Obito. ¿Sasuke quería verme allí a solas? ¿Por qué? Se me aceleró el pulso al pensar en lo que Sasuke podría estar planeando. Eché un vistazo a la novela romántica que había pensado leer y decidí que una tarde en el bosque con Sasuke Uchiha sería mucho más interesante. La culpa se escondía en algún lugar de mi interior, intentando encontrar un resquicio entre las endiabladas ganas que sentía de hacer algo malo. Antes de que pudiese entrar en razón y cambiar de idea, respondí:

**Estaré allí en un cuarto de hora.**

El corazón me latía contra el pecho de pura energía nerviosa, o quizá por el temor a que nos pillaran. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo. A ver, Sasuke era un amigo. Más o menos. También se sentía solo. Y no íbamos al hoyo a pegarnos el lote. Seguramente quería terminar la conversación de la noche anterior. Ahora estaba sobrio. Lo más probable era que quisiera aclarar que no había pretendido que malinterpretase sus palabras. No era que fuésemos a nadar juntos ni nada de eso.

**Sasuke:**

**Ponte bañador.**

Vale. Quizá sí que íbamos a nadar. No respondí. No estaba segura de qué decir. Lo correcto habría sido decir que no. Pero yo siempre hacía lo correcto. Siempre. Por una vez, deseaba hacer lo que me apetecía: dejar salir un rato a la chica mala que había mantenido tanto tiempo oculta.

Fui hasta el armario y busqué la bolsita escondida en la estantería de arriba.

El biquini rojo, que había comprado para cuando estuviera con Obito (pero que al final nunca me ponía por miedo a su mirada desaprobadora), estaba hecho un ovillo dentro de la bolsa de la tienda. Había cogido la bolsa muchas veces, pero nunca había llegado a sacarlo. Lo había comprado por impulso, intuyendo que acabaría muerto de asco en el armario. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de aprobación de la abuela mientras sacaba el revelador biquini que ella había insistido en que comprase.

—¿Te parece lo bastante problemático, abuela? —musité antes de que se me escapase una risita excitada.

SASUKE

Nunca me había molestado en reflexionar sobre lo negra que era mi alma, como parecían creer el resto de los habitantes de esta ciudad, pero en cuanto Hinata salió de su pequeño Jetta blanco con el aspecto de un ángel caído del cielo, supe que mi alma estaba condenada al infierno. Le había enviado el mensaje para recordarme lo inalcanzable que era. Creía que ver un simple «no» como respuesta sería el toque de atención que necesitaba para dejar de obsesionarme con ella. Pero aceptó y mi estúpido y negro corazón se hinchó de alegría.

Me di cuenta de que se tambaleaba un poco cuando sus preciosos ojos lilas se encontraron con los míos algo se movió en mí ser. Más que nada en el mundo, habría deseado acercarme a ella y asegurarle que iba a ser bueno. Sólo quería hablar con ella, ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando reía o cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero no podía actuar según mis deseos. Hinata no era mía. No lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No debería haber venido y yo no debería haberla invitado. Así que, en lugar de tranquilizarla, permanecí apoyado en el árbol, la perfecta imagen del demonio, con la esperanza de que diese media vuelta y se marchase corriendo.

Se aproximó, con el carnoso labio inferior apresado entre sus perfectos dientes blancos. Había fantaseado con esos labios demasiadas veces. Apenas se había cubierto las largas piernas blancas con unos pantalones cortos que hicieron que casi deseara agradecerle a Dios que la hubiera creado.

—Hola—dijo Hinata, ruborizada de nervios.

Maldita fuera, era toda una belleza. Nunca le había envidiado nada a Obito. Le quería como a un hermano. Era el único miembro de mi familia al que quería de verdad. Cuando sobresalía en algo, yo le vitoreaba en silencio. Se mantuvo a mi lado durante una infancia difícil, rogando a sus padres que me dejasen quedarme a dormir cuando la idea de regresar a una caravana oscura y vacía me aterrorizaba. Siempre había tenido aquello de lo que yo carecía. Los padres perfectos, la casa perfecta, la vida perfecta, pero nada de eso importaba porque yo tenía a Hinata. Cierto, los tres habíamos sido amigos, pero Hinata era mía.

Había sido mi cómplice, la única persona a la que contaba mis sueños y mis temores, mi alma gemela. Y entonces, como tenía que ser en la vida perfecta de Obito, él consiguió a mi chica. Lo único que creía mío había pasado a pertenecerle.

—Has venido —respondí al fin.

Se sonrojó aún más.

—Sí, no sé muy bien por qué.

—Yo tampoco —le contesté, ya que estábamos siendo sinceros.

Respiró profundamente y apoyó las manos en las caderas. Quizá no era la pose más apropiada, llevando sólo un biquini para cubrirle el generoso busto. La vista era más estimulante de lo necesario, así que aparté la mirada de su escote.

—Mira, Sasuke, estoy sola y aburrida desde que Obito se marchó. Ino siempre está ocupada, trabajando de camarera en Hank's o con Sai. Creo que me gustaría que fuésemos… amigos. Fuiste mi mejor amigo durante ocho años. Me gustaría recuperarlo.

¿Quería que volviésemos a ser amigos? ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo si solo tenía deseos de empotrarla contra mí?

Desearla desde lejos y no poder tocarla era una cosa. Me estaba pidiendo algo que no estaba seguro de poder darle. Pero, qué narices, su mirada suplicante consiguió que cediese.

—Muy bien —resolví, tirando de mi camiseta y quitándomela por la cabeza —. A nadar.

No esperé a ver cómo se quitaba esos pantaloncitos diminutos. Una parte de mí deseaba quedarse a mirar cómo lo hacía, pero otra parte de mí sabía que mi corazón no podría soportar la imagen de Hinata contoneándose para salir de esos puñeteros pantalones cortos. Quizá tuviera el corazón negro, pero eso no impedía que pudiese sufrir un fallo cardíaco.

Tomé carrerilla y me agarré del columpio de cuerda y, por un segundo, volví a ser un niño volando sobre el lago. Me solté, hice una voltereta y me sumergí con fluidez en el agua. Cuando saqué la cabeza, eché un vistazo a la orilla con la esperanza de atisbar a Hinata mientras se desvestía. Los pantalones cortos habían desaparecido y Hinata caminaba hacia la cuerda. No era la primera vez que la veía en biquini, pero sí la primera que me permitía disfrutar de la vista. El corazón me golpeaba contra el pecho, pero no fui capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima mientras agarraba la cuerda, se balanceaba sobre el agua y hacía una voltereta perfecta. Me había costado tres largas tardes enseñarle a saltar de la cuerda haciendo una voltereta y a sumergirse con suavidad. Hinata tenía ocho años y estaba empeñada en hacer todo lo que Obito y yo hacíamos.

Hinata sacó la cabeza del agua y la ladeó para apartarse sus mojadas hebras azuladas de la cara con las manos.

—No estaba tan fría como esperaba —comentó con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Estamos a treinta y cinco grados y subiendo. A finales de mes, esto te parecerá el agua de la bañera.

Me esforcé por no parecer fascinado por la forma en que las largas pestañas se le rizaban al mojarse.

—Sí, me acuerdo. He pasado tantos veranos como tú en este lago —respondió, y se le fue apagando la voz, como si quisiera recordarnos a los dos de quién era el lago en el que estábamos nadando. Quería que se sintiera cómoda conmigo. Si hablar de Obito ayudaba, entonces hablaría de él. Además, tampoco me hacía ningún daño recordar a quién pertenecía Hinata.

—Entendido. Lo siento, pero esta nueva Hinata no se parece a la Hinata a la que conocí en su momento. A veces se me olvida que la novia perfecta de Obito es la misma chica que empezaba las peleas de barro en la orilla.

—Ojalá dejases de comportarte como si fuese una persona diferente, Sasuke. He crecido, pero sigo siendo la misma chica. Además, tú también has cambiado. El viejo Sasuke no me habría ignorado completamente, demasiado ocupado morreándose con su novia como para darse cuenta de que estoy viva.

—No, pero el viejo Sasuke no estaba cachondo —repliqué con un guiño y le salpiqué la cara. Su risa familiar hizo que me doliese un poco el pecho.

—Entendido. Supongo que tener encima a alguien con un cuerpo como el de Sakura puede distraer un poco. Está claro que una amiga tiene menos prioridad que echar un polvo.

Si en algún momento hubiese sabido que Hinata deseaba mi atención, habría apartado a Sakura de un empujón y le habría prestado todo mi interés a ella. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en los brazos de Obito, y yo necesitaba distraerme. Sakura me proporcionaba otra cosa… Algo que no podía admitir delante de Hinata.

—Sakura no es muy recatada —respondí, intentando echarle la culpa a ella.

El hoyuelo que me había fascinado desde el día en que conocí a Hinata hizo su aparición cuando me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—Sakura no sabe ni la definición de la palabra «recato». Eso sí, en cuanto a la palabra «vulgar», creo que tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que significa.

Me estaba haciendo ilusiones, ¿o parecía celosa de Sakura?

—Sakura no es tan mala. Simplemente, va a por lo que quiere —contesté yo, deseando poner a prueba la reacción de Hinata.

Su cara adoptó una mueca irritada y se puso tensa. No pude contener la sonrisa que me vino a los labios. Me gustaba el hecho de que le molestara que defendiese a Sakura.

—Tienes mal gusto en cuestión de mujeres, Sasuke Uchiha —replicó.

Observé cómo nadaba hasta el embarcadero y se subía para sentarse en el borde, ofreciéndome una vista extremadamente placentera. Tardé un momento en recordar de qué estábamos hablando. El cuerpo húmedo de Hinata expuesto a la vista era lo único en lo que mi simple cerebro parecía capaz de fijarse. Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas y recordé su comentario sobre mi mal gusto en cuestión de mujeres.

—¿Y supongo que Obito tiene mejor gusto? —pregunté y nadé hasta el embarcadero para unirme a ella.

Frunció el ceño y se mordisqueó el labio. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Quería hacerla sonreír.

—Los dos sabemos que podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—¿Tú crees? —dije yo, y me las arreglé para sonar indiferente.

Me echó un vistazo rápido con una sonrisa triste. El sol de la tarde brillaba justo a su espalda otorgando un suave resplandor a sus largos cabellos azules. El efecto hacía que se asemejase aún más al ángel que parecía ser. Intocable a menos que fueses el perfecto Obito Uchiha.

—No estoy ciega, Sasuke. No estoy diciendo que sea fea. Sé que soy atractiva. Tengo el pelo bonito y mi complexión no está nada mal. No tengo unos enormes ojos azules ni pelo rubio, pero en general estoy bien. No soy precisamente provocativa o excitante. Obito es perfecto. A veces me cuesta creer que me desee.

Me di la vuelta, temeroso de que la expresión incrédula de mi cara le comunicase más de lo que necesitaba saber. Quería decirle que sus ojos perlados hacían que los hombres quisieran protegerla o que sus dulces labios rosados eran cautivadores o que un simple hoyuelo me aceleraba el pulso. Quería explicarle que esas largas piernas pálidas provocaban que los chicos dieran traspiés y que cuando llevaba camisas ceñidas tenía que contener el impulso de ir a taparla para evitar que todos los hombres que la viesen corriesen a sus casas y para evitar que todos los hombres que la viesen fantasearan con ella. Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Me obligué a mantener una expresión indiferente y la miré de reojo.

—Creo que te estás quitando méritos. Obito no te eligió sólo por tu aspecto.

Eso era lo único que tenía que decir.

Suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre las manos. Tuve que apartar la mirada otra vez antes de que mis ojos se centrasen en sus pechos. No necesitaba verlos para saber que eran redonditos, suaves, tiernos y tentadores como el demonio.

—No siempre soy buena. Me esfuerzo mucho por serlo. Quiero ser digna de Obito, de verdad que sí, pero es como si hubiera otro yo en mi interior que intenta escapar. Lucho por controlarlo, pero no siempre lo consigo. Obito tiene que mantenerme a raya.

¿Mantenerla a raya? Me obligué a relajar las manos, que se habían convertido automáticamente en puños. ¿Obito le había hecho creer que sufría alguna imperfección? Seguro que no sabía que Hinata se sentía así.

—Hina, desde que te decidiste a crecer, no has sido más que perfecta. Es verdad que me ayudabas a meter ranas en los buzones de la gente, pero esa chica ya no está. Querías ser perfecta y lo has conseguido.

Rió y volvió a erguirse. Me atreví a echarle otro vistazo. Ahí estaba el hoyuelo otra vez mientras observaba el agua con la mirada perdida.

—Si tú supieras —fue lo único que dijo.

—Cuéntame. —La palabra me salió de la boca antes de que pudiera ponerle freno.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti. La chica que sé que está ahí, escondida del resto del mundo. Quiero recuperar a mi Hina». Pero no podía expresarlo así. Me descubriría. Y tenía que protegerme.

—Porque me gustaría saber que no eres tan perfecta. Me gustaría saber que la chica que conocía sigue allí, en alguna parte.

Volvió a reír y sacó las piernas del agua para apoyar la barbilla en las rodillas.

—No pienso admitir mis defectos ante ti. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte son sólo pensamientos y que nunca he actuado de acuerdo con ellos.

Lo que yo daría por saber qué malos pensamientos mantenía Hinata encerrados. Dudaba que fuesen tan malos como habría deseado. Pero una simple idea traviesa habría bastado para enloquecerme.

—No te estoy pidiendo tus secretos más oscuros, Hina. Sólo quiero saber qué podrías tener tú de malo como para hacerte pensar que Obito tiene que mantenerte a raya.

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas, pero mantuvo la mirada firme. No me lo iba a contar. Tampoco lo había esperado. Hinata llevaba años escondida en sí misma. Seguía doliendo una barbaridad cuando pensaba en la chica que había perdido. La chica que ya no me permitía ver. Después de varios minutos de silencio, me puse de pie y me estiré. No podía seguir con aquello. Levanté un muro hace tres años para no salir herido. Hinata era la única con el poder de hacerme de daño y no podía permitir que volviese a hacerlo.

—No pasa nada. No hace falta que me cuentes que a veces no te acuerdas de devolver el carrito de la compra a su lugar en el aparcamiento o que no vas todas las semanas a la residencia de ancianos.

Me dispuse a alejarme, furioso conmigo mismo por sonar como un capullo, pero necesitaba distanciarme de ella. Eso había sido un error. Un error enorme por el que tendría que pagar.

—Ésas son el tipo de cosas que Obito me ayuda a recordar… Pero no me refería a eso exactamente…

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi no la oí. Me detuve y me di la vuelta. Me estaba mirando a través de las pestañas mojadas.

—Soy como cualquier adolescente. Envidio a Sakura porque se atreve a ser quien es. Yo no puedo. Pero no es por culpa de Obito. Nunca he sido capaz de rendirme a esos impulsos. Mis padres quieren que sea buena.

—¿Quieres ser como Sakura? —pregunté horrorizado.

Rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. No quiero vomitarme encima o que me lleven en brazos a casa porque estoy borracha… o que me consideren una chica fácil. Pero, por una vez, me gustaría saber qué se siente al hacer algo más que besarse. Que te toquen. —Se interrumpió y bajó la mirada al agua—. Conocer la emoción que se siente al escaparse de casa o qué se siente cuando alguien te desea con tanta desesperación que no puede controlarse al besarte. Quizá sentirme deseada.

Volvió a interrumpirse y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho.

Hablando de solicitudes imposibles. Ya tenía problemas con sólo respirar. A la mierda todo, estaba bien jodido. Tenía que acordarme de Obito. Le quería. Era mi familia. Era un imbécil por no besar hasta el último rincón del cuerpecito sexy de Hinata y no disfrutar del don que le había sido concedido. Pero seguía siendo mi familia. No podía hacerlo.

Bajó las manos de la cara y dirigió su semblante culpable hacia mí. Su mirada perdida me estaba destrozando. Quería asegurarle que no tenía nada de malo. Quería prometerle que le demostraría lo loco que me volvía. En sólo cinco minutos podría demostrarle lo deseable que era.

Se puso de pie.

—Ahora ya sabes mis secretos, Sasuke. Creo que eso nos vuelve a convertir en amigos, ¿no?

La sonrisa le temblaba en los labios. Mierda.

—Sí, yo diría que sí —respondí, mientras me consumían los remordimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

HINATA

Esperé a ver el coche de mis padres retrocediendo por el camino de entrada antes de coger el móvil y escribir un mensaje a Sasuke.

**¿Te vienes a ver una peli a casa?**

El corazón se me aceleró dentro del pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hoy, en el hoyo, me había pasado de la raya. Nunca tendría que haberle hablado de mis deseos secretos. Pero con sólo pensar en el intenso brillo de sus ojos mientras le explicaba lo que quería experimentar, el cuerpo se me estremecía de excitación.

**Sasuke:**

**¿Y tus padres?**

Conocía a mis padres lo bastante bien como para saber que no aprobarían que quedásemos. Pero que su madre fuese vulgar no significaba que él también lo fuese. Por sus venas corría la misma sangre que por las de Obito.

**Yo:**

**Fuera de la ciudad.**

Mi padre había planeado una escapada sorpresa de fin de semana por su aniversario de boda. Lo sabía desde hacía una semana, pero no se lo había contado a mi madre hasta esa misma tarde. Justo en ese instante, iban de camino a Amegakure.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, me dio tal sobresalto que casi lo dejo caer. Me temblaban las manos, temiendo que fuese Obito. Si hablaba con él, sería incapaz de esconder la culpabilidad que sentía. Pero mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Sasuke.

—Hola —dije.

—Dejaré la camioneta en el parque y llegaré a tu casa por el bosque. Deja abierta la puerta trasera.

No quería que viesen su camioneta aquí. Sabía que era por mi bien. Lo mejor sería que no aparcase delante de mi casa. Sólo era un amigo, pero… también era un chico. Un chico malo. Hinata Hyuga no invita a chicos a casa cuando sus padres no están y su novio estaba lejos.

—Muy bien, si lo prefieres así.

—Así es mejor. —Su voz grave me provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Te veo dentro de un rato —contesté.

—Sí —dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano; debatiéndome entre el temor y la excitación. Iba a pasar más tiempo a solas con Sasuke. Le echaba de menos. Poder ser honesta con alguien era agradable. No tenía que fingir. Y también había que tener en cuenta el hecho de que, cada vez que me miraba, sus ojos provocaban que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Había algo perverso en Sasuke que me atraía. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto pecar?

Tiré el móvil sobre la cama y me fui a la ducha. No iba a pensar más en la regla que estaba rompiendo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Era una regla pequeña comparada con otras. O sea, que había otras reglas más grandes que también podía romper. Además, necesitaba romper algunas reglas o me volvería loca.

Un suave golpe en la puerta trasera hizo que las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago entrasen en estado febril. Oí que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Me puse rápidamente el vestido bordado blanco de tirantes por el que me había decidido después de probar varias opciones. El vestido era corto y los tirantes finos, así que parecía lo bastante informal como para ver una película… más o menos. Me examiné los pies descalzos. Me acababa de pintar las uñas de un rosa algodón de azúcar y decidí que seguiría descalza. Aún más informal.

Crucé el pasillo para saludar a mi invitado. Al ver a Sasuke de pie en la cocina, dejó de llegarme oxígeno a los pulmones. El negro siempre le había sentado bien, pero viéndole allí de pie en medio de mi cocina con una camiseta negra estrecha y un par de vaqueros de cintura baja, sentí que me mareaba. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Hola —conseguí decir, encogiéndome mentalmente de vergüenza al escuchar el jadeo de mi voz.

Asintió y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la nevera y abrirla.

—Tengo sed. ¿Puedo tomar una cola? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Mmm, sí, claro. También he encargado pizza. Llegará dentro de poco. Por si tienes hambre.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y abrió la lata de cola con la mano antes de tomar un trago.

—Yo siempre tengo hambre —contestó.

—Muy bien, perfecto.

No sabía qué más decir. Había invitado a Sasuke a mi casa para ver una película. Ahora estaba aquí en toda su deliciosa plenitud y yo no sabía qué decir.

Se me acercó con una sonrisa.

—Relájate, Hina. Soy sólo yo. —Señaló el salón con la cabeza—. Vamos a ver la selección de películas que tienes.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón. Todo esto era una mala idea. Me estaba comportando como una idiota. Los amigos no se comportan así. Si quería que fuese mi amigo, tenía que empezar a comportarme como tal y no como una boba enamorada.

—He alquilado dos películas. Si no te gusta ninguna, puedes elegir entre las que tengo en mi habitación, pero te aviso desde ya que la mayoría son comedias románticas. Las que he alquilado serán más de tu gusto.

Me mantuve de espaldas a él porque notaba que el calor me subía por las mejillas y no soportaba la idea de que me viese ruborizada. Estaba siendo tan ridícula. Alcancé las dos películas de acción que había alquilado y empecé a volverme para mostrárselas cuando se colocó detrás de mí. El cuerpo se me puso en tensión y tuve que tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

—Déjame ver. —Tenía la boca sorprendentemente cerca de mi oreja.

Entonces sus brazos me envolvieron y me quitó las películas de las manos. Cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron, inspiré rápidamente. Se detuvo durante un segundo y luego se apartó de prisa. Mi comportamiento de loca le estaba incomodando.

—Buena elección. Hace tiempo que quiero ver las dos, pero Sakura y yo nunca vemos películas.

El nombre de Sakura fue como si me echasen un cubo de agua fría encima. Me estaba recordando con sutileza que sólo había venido a ver una película con una amiga, lo que era cierto. Sólo tenía que ponerle freno a mi lujuria y todo iría bien.

Me di la vuelta sobre las puntas de los pies.

—Perfecto. Escoge una y ponla en el aparato. Voy a buscar el dinero antes de que llegue la pizza.

Pero antes iba a mojarme la cara con agua fría y a calmarme un poco. No esperé a que respondiera antes de huir de la habitación.

El timbre sonó mientras rebuscaba el dinero en mi bolso. Seguro que el repartidor sería alguien del instituto. No era buena idea que Sasuke abriese la puerta. Salí corriendo de la habitación y me encontré cara a cara con Sasuke. O, con más exactitud, cara a pecho. Un pecho que olía delicioso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré profundamente.

—Esperaré aquí mientras pagas —susurró. Asentí y pasé por su lado.

—¿Cómo te va, Hinata? —preguntó Lee con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, bien, gracias.

—Debes de echar de menos a Obito—preguntó y yo asentí.

—Sí. —Le entregué el dinero—. Quédate el cambio Lee y gracias por las pizzas.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Genial, gracias, Hinata. Nos vemos—le devolví la sonrisa y cerré la puerta.

Sasuke salió del pasillo.

—Huele bien.

Olía bien de verdad, pero dudaba mucho que pudiese comer. Sasuke me cogió la caja de las manos, fue hasta el sofá y la dejó delante de él, en la mesita del café.

—Voy a buscar platos de papel —dije yo, deseando no sonar tan nerviosa.

Se dispuso a abrir la caja.

—Por mí no hace falta, me basta con papel de cocina.

—Vale —repliqué de camino a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Cuando volví al salón, Sasuke ya iba por la segunda porción de pizza. Me alegraba que mi comportamiento extraño no le incomodase.

—Ya he puesto la peli —comentó señalando el televisor con la cabeza.

—Ah, perfecto —respondí, alargando la mano para coger un trozo de pizza.

Sasuke estaba atento a la película, así que no debería haber tenido problemas para comer. Pero fui incapaz de terminar el primer trozo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer. Sasuke se arrellanó en el sofá con la mirada fija en la película después de limpiarse las manos con el papel de cocina. Yo puse mi plato sobre una pila de revistas que mi padre había dejado en la mesita.

—He dejado dos porciones. Es imposible que estés llena.

Le miré de reojo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has parado de comer porque estuvieras harto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estaba siendo considerado. Yo nunca estoy lleno.

Apoyé la espalda en el sofá.

—Come lo que quieras, yo ya he terminado.

No se inclinó hacia delante para coger otro trozo como esperaba que hiciese, sino que su atención permaneció centrada en mí.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a venir esta noche, Hina?

Sentí que se me enrojecían las mejillas. ¿Por qué le había invitado? No era tan sencillo responder a eso. Desde que entró por la puerta, me había estado comportando de forma ridícula. Con Obito, nunca me quedaba sin palabras.

Sasuke me ponía nerviosa. Ahora estaba muerto de aburrimiento, obligado a pasar la tarde conmigo cuando podría pasarla con su novia súper sexy haciendo todas esas cosas de las que yo nada sabía, pero deseaba saber. Le estaba privando de una tarde excitante.

La idea de que había venido a ayudarme a pasar el rato por fidelidad hacia su primo me hizo sentir fatal. Estaba haciendo una obra de beneficencia por mí y yo ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecerle una velada interesante. Bueno, al menos le había alimentado.

—Lo siento. Supongo que no quería estar sola, pero estoy bien. Puedes marcharte. Sé que esto es aburrido comparado con lo que haces normalmente.

Me las arreglé para formar una sonrisa vacilante.

Su ceño se frunció aún más al inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar los codos en las rodillas, pero no apartó la vista de mí.

—Estar contigo no es aburrido. Pero pareces incómoda. Si quieres que me marche, lo haré. Tengo la sensación de que estás reconsiderando lo de haberme invitado a venir.

Suspiré y se me escapó una risita.

—No. Quiero que te quedes. Nunca ha venido ningún chico aquí, excepto Obito, y siempre con mis padres en casa. Estoy nerviosa. No es que quiera que te marches.

—¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó, observándome fijamente.

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

—Mmm, y estás equivocada, por cierto —replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha habido otros chicos aquí. Antes venía a menudo. Tu habitación sigue igual.

Sonreí. Tenía razón. Sólo tenía que recordar que éste era el mismo chico que miraba películas conmigo tumbado en mi cama.

Cruzó el espacio que nos separaba y se relajó estirando el brazo por detrás del sofá.

—No muerdo, Hina. Sigo siendo yo. Te lo prometo. Ven y lo verás—dijo con esa sonrisa pícara.

Examiné su brazo y la idea de acurrucarme con él me resultó extremadamente tentadora. Pero no creo que fuese eso lo que tenía en mente. En su lugar, me arrellané en el sofá con cuidado de no tocarle. No puso la mano en mi hombro ni tiró de mí para que me acercase. Su mano permaneció apoyada en el cabecero del sofá y detesté el sentimiento de decepción que me embargó.

—Relájate y mira la peli —dijo en un tono de voz suave que nunca le había oído. Hizo que me inundara una sensación de calidez y de seguridad.

Al final, el brazo de Sasuke resbaló y acabó apoyado en mi hombro. Su dedo empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre mi brazo, de forma ausente. Era casi como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Confiaba en que no notase que mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con la idea pasarle las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acariciarle la delicada piel que le cubría el sólido pecho. Eché un vistazo rápido a través de las pestañas y vi que su atención estaba completamente centrada en la película. No tenía ni idea de que me estaba volviendo loca.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo apoyada en el pliegue de su codo. Los aromas del campo y de gel me inundaron los sentidos.

Obito siempre olía a colonia. Yo prefería el gel. Giré la cabeza sólo un poquito para olerlo mejor. Sasuke apretó un poco el brazo contra mí. Para él no significaba nada, pero era tan agradable. Me volví para apoyar todo el cuerpo en su costado y cerré los ojos. Mi imaginación tomó el control y me pregunté qué sentiría si aquella ridícula camiseta no le cubriese el pecho.

—Hina. —La voz de Sasuke irrumpió en mi fantasía.

—Mmm… —respondí, pasando la mano por sus abdominales.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su voz tenía un timbre extraño. Había en ella un pánico que me arrancó de mi ensoñación y me devolvió a la realidad. Me quedé sin aliento al comprender que había subido mi pierna encima del muslo de Sasuke. El dobladillo de mi vestido apenas me cubría el muslo. Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía la mano debajo de su camiseta y su piel era tan suave y cálida. El delicado movimiento circular sobre mi brazo se había detenido y su mano ya no me tocaba. Me invadió el horror, saqué la mano de debajo de su camiseta de un tirón y me puse de pie.

—Dios mío —espeté—. Lo siento… No quería… Lo siento.

No me atrevía a mirarlo. ¡No después de haberle saltado encima! Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, salí huyendo a mi habitación.

Empujé la puerta con la fuerza necesaria como para dar un portazo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

—Hina, espera.

La voz de Sasuke hizo que me avergonzara todavía más. ¿Por qué había tenido que seguirme? ¿No podría haberse marchado?

No era capaz de enfrentarme a él.

—Escucha. Solo vete… olvida esto.

Me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente por la ventana a la espera de verle marchar. Pero sus brazos me envolvieron por detrás y solté un gemido de humillación.

Estaba intentando consolarme.

—No sé qué estará pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero por tu manera de comportarte, imagino que es bastante malo. —Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en mi hombro—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Pero antes, quiero asegurarme de que entiendes una cosa.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas me impedían respirar.

—He sido yo el que lo ha empezado todo. Pensaba que me apartarías, no que… te acurrucarías aún más.

Hizo una pausa y el calor de su aliento me acarició el oído antes de que sus labios tocaran mi espalda desnuda. Me estremecí y bajó las manos por mis brazos hasta cubrir las mías.

—No debería haberte tocado. Pero no he podido contenerme —me susurró al oído.

Quería discutírselo. No era culpa suya. Quería decirle que era y o la que se había dejado llevar, pero no me salió más que un pequeño quejido.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hina. Lo deseo, pero no puedo.

Y entonces se marchó. Me di la vuelta para ver cómo se alejaba. Más que nada en el mundo, habría deseado pedirle que regresara, pero no lo hice

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, sé lo que pueden estar pensando, esta no es la Hinata road to ninja del todo, pero por el amor de dios, incluso la Hina de RtN se pondría así en una situación tan vergonzosa. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

HINATA

Me despertó el sonido alertándome de que me había llegado un mensaje al móvil. Me restregué los ojos e intenté centrarme un poco antes de leerlo. El mensaje era de Sasuke.

**Buenos días.**

La sorpresa de ver su nombre en mi móvil tan temprano hizo que me enderezara de golpe, para dejarme caer otra vez sobre la almohada al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y golpear contra la almohada como una estúpida. Prácticamente podía sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre mi hombro, provocando que me estremeciera bajo la colcha. ¡Maldición!

**Llámame cuando despiertes.**

Sabía que debería ignorar el mensaje y fingir que lo de anoche no había pasado, esconder ese horrible momento bochornoso. Pero el recuerdo de su aliento en mi oído y de sus manos acariciándome los brazos acabó con todas mis buenas intenciones.

**Yo:**

**Ya estoy despierta.**

En menos de un minuto, sonó el teléfono. Tenía que decidirme de prisa. Podía ignorar la llamada y ahorrarnos a Sasuke y a mí un montón de problemas. O contestar y olvidarme de las consecuencias. Mierda.

—Hola.

—Hola. —Su voz aterciopelada hizo que me alegrase al instante de haber contestado.

—Sobre lo de anoche… —empecé yo.

—Quiero verte hoy —interrumpió él.

El corazón me latía a cien por hora en el pecho y le sonreí en dirección al techo. Quería verme.

—Vale —respondí en seguida.

—¿Te importaría venir aquí?

—¿A tu casa? —pregunté.

—Sí, tengo que hacer algunas tareas para mi madre. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía?

Me incorporé sonriendo como una boba.

—Estaré allí en media hora. ¿Has comido?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces traeré el desayuno.

—Perfecto.

—Muy bien, adiós.

Vaciló un poco antes de decir:

—Nos vemos luego.

El corazón me latía a toda velocidad cuando salté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar unos bollos antes de ducharme.

SASUKE

Alargué la mano para llamar a Hinata y cancelar la cita (debía de ser como mínimo la décima vez que lo intentaba) cuando su coche apareció por el camino de grava.

Genial, había conseguido mantener a raya mis buenas intenciones durante el tiempo suficiente como para que Hinata llegase hasta aquí. Eso estaba mal. Herir a los demás no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, pero ¿herir a Obito? Eso estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Hinata salió del coche llevando otro vestido corto y con un plato de comida en las manos. Viendo el contoneo de sus caderas bajo el tejido vaporoso mientras se abría paso hacía mí, las comisuras de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa tímida, decidí que me daba igual comportarme como una escoria. Obito no estaba aquí y yo parecía incapaz de controlarme.

Mi primo no debería haber movido el culo de su casa.

—He traído bollos —dijo al aproximarse a la puerta.

—¡Mmm! Me muero de hambre —respondí, sujetando la puerta para que entrara. La brisa le alborotó el pelo al pasar junto a mí. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta para empaparme bien de ella. La noche anterior, cuando me marché, fui directamente a ver a Sakura. Era de vital importancia que me recordase a mí mismo quién era yo. Sakura había estado más que dispuesta, pero mi cuerpo parecía incapaz de olvidar lo bien que se estaba con Hinata acurrucada a mi lado.

—No esperaba que llamaras —dijo Hinata en voz baja, examinando el plato que tenía en las manos.

Había sufrido un momento de intensa debilidad al despertar de un sueño protagonizado por ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar junto a ella.

—No me gustó cómo dejamos las cosas anoche—se ruborizó y levantó la vista hacia mí. —Siento mucho mi comportamiento.

Maldita sea. No iba a poder resistirme. Empujando a Obito a un rincón oscuro y olvidado de mi mente, salvé la distancia que nos separaba, le quité el plato de las manos y lo dejé en la encimera.

—Ya te lo dije, empecé yo. Debería ser yo el que se disculpara.

Soltó una risa tímida y se miró los pies.

—No, recuerdo claramente que era mi pierna la que estaba subida en tu regazo y mi mano la que estaba debajo de tu camiseta. Tú ya habías dejado de tocarme. Gracias por cargar con la culpa, pero yo también estaba allí, no me puedes engañar.

Le pasé las manos por la cintura y tiré de ella hacia mí. En ese momento no me importaba de quién fuese. La deseaba y era incapaz de ver más allá de mi anhelo.

—Mírame —susurré, poniéndole el dedo bajo la barbilla para poder verle los ojos—. La única razón por la que no te agarré y te subí encima de mi regazo es que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que deseo algo que pertenece a la única persona a la que quiero. Empecé a tocarte anoche porque no podía quitarte las manos de encima. Pensé que si podía tocarte sólo un poco, podría soportarlo. Pero no reaccionaste como esperaba.

Me interrumpí y cerré los ojos. Mirarla mientras hablaba de su reacción a mis caricias era complicado. Esos enormes e ingenuos ojos perlas absorbiendo todas y cada una de mis palabras. Dios mío, era perfecta.

—Y mis buenas intenciones se estaban desvaneciendo a marchas forzadas. Si te hubiese seguido tocando unos segundos más, habría perdido la cabeza. Estaba colgando de un hilo. Un hilo muy fino.

Se zafó de mi abrazo y me ofreció una sonrisita.

—Vale. Gracias por decírmelo. —Se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a abrir el envoltorio de plástico de los bollos.

—Los dos le queremos. Ninguno de los dos desea hacerle daño. Pero… nos sentimos atraídos. Tenemos historia. Los tres. Estos últimos años, sólo estábamos Obito y yo. No es lo que yo habría deseado, pero fue lo que pasó. Creo que ahora podemos volver a ser amigos otra vez. Quiero que lo seamos. Así que mientras Obito no esté, disfrutemos de nuestra amistad. Te prometo mantener las manos apartadas, si tú me prometes lo mismo.

Me miró por encima del hombro mientras colocaba los bollos en unos platos que había en el escurreplatos. Decirle que haría todo lo que me pidiese no me pareció precisamente la mejor estrategia. Asentí y fui a por unos vasos y zumo de naranja para que pudiésemos desayunar juntos. Igual que en el pasado.

Después de desayunar, convencí a Hinata de que me ayudase a lavar la camioneta. Llegué a la conclusión de que cualquier excusa era buena para salir afuera, a un lugar público donde no me sintiera tentado a llevarla hasta mi habitación.

—¡Basta ya, Sasuke! —chilló Hinata mientras corría por un lado de la camioneta, huyendo de la manguera con la que le apuntaba.

—Es que tienes los brazos llenos de jabón. Te los estoy enjuagando —repliqué. Su risa hizo que se tensara algo en mi interior y me obligué a no pensar en ello.

—Claro que sí. Por eso me estás empapando. Prefiero tener los brazos llenos de jabón, muchas gracias—dijo altivamente.

—Venga ya, Hina. Estaba intentando ayudar. Además, ni siquiera llevas una camiseta blanca, mojarte no tendría ninguna gracia.

Se dirigió al frente de la camioneta con precaución. No se fiaba de mí. Solté la manguera y levanté ambas manos.

—Ves, te lo prometo —le aseguré.

Ladeó la cabeza y se mordisqueó el labio.

—Mmm, vale.

Observé cómo se aproximaba lentamente al cubo de agua jabonosa y recogía la esponja que había soltado. Antes de que pudiese responder, se enderezó y me arrojó la esponja empapada y llenó de jabón a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al otro lado de la camioneta chillando de placer.

—Tú te lo has buscado —bramé y corrí tras ella para atraparla.

—Solo te estaba dando tu propia medicina—protestó entre risas.

—Demasiado tarde para las disculpas, querida. Vas a caer.

—Sasuke, ¡te prometo que no lo haré más! No me la tires, por favor —contestó y se agachó detrás de la camioneta.

—Qué tierno.

La voz de Sakura me pilló desprevenido. Dejé de perseguir a Hinata y lancé la esponja húmeda al interior del cubo antes de darme la vuelta y encontrar a Sakura apoyada en el Camaro rojo de su madre. La mueca que tenía en la cara iba dirigida a Hinata. Eché un vistazo a Hinata, de pie detrás de la camioneta, observando a Sakura con nerviosismo. Compararlas era como comparar el día y la noche. Sakura encajaba perfectamente en el parque de caravanas, mientras que Hinata parecía completamente fuera de lugar. El viejo Macklery salió por la puerta de su caravana con una cerveza en la mano y gritándole a su mujer antes de cerrar de un portazo. Cuando estaba con Hinata, todo lo demás se desvanecía.

Era lógico que me hubiera pasado por alto la llegada de Sakura. Me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—No te he oído llegar.

Alzó las cejas y dirigió su enfado hacia mí. Sabía a qué había venido. La minifalda ceñida y la blusa escotada que apenas le cubría las tetas indicaban que tenía ganas de acción.

—Te lo estabas pasando demasiado bien como para fijarte en otra cosa.

¡Mierda! Esto iba mal. Hinata era la única persona por la que Sakura se sentía amenazada. Nada importaba que Hinata siempre hubiese sido amable con ella.

Sakura la odiaba. Pillarla empapada con un diminuto vestido de tirantes lavando mi camioneta no parecía muy inocente. Hinata estaba sexy como pocas completamente mojada y llena de jabón. Un hecho que sabía que no iba a pasarle por alto a Sakura. Disfrutaría viendo cómo Hinata se estrellaba. Tenía que decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Hola, Sakura. Ya empieza a ser hora de que me vaya. Me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo Hinata, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Detecté la mueca de preocupación que intentaba disimular. Si meter a Sakura en su coche y obligarla a marcharse hubiese servido para devolverle la sonrisa y hacerla reír de nuevo, lo habría hecho. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Hinata me lanzó una sonrisa radiante, como las de antes. De las que tenía que forzar. No la sonrisa a la que me había acostumbrado durante los últimos días.

—Le diré a Obito que he venido a ver cómo estabas y que te he hecho compañía en su ausencia, como me pidió. Parece que ahora ya tienes a alguien con quien seguro que lo pasas mejor —comentó, mirándome directamente.

Luego desvió su atención hacia Sakura y le ofreció la misma sonrisa falsa—. Que os divirtáis. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo, e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Observé cómo se alejaba y se metía en el coche completamente empapada.

Quise correr tras ella y suplicarle que no se fuera, pero sabía que éste era el único modo de cubrirnos las espaldas con Obito.

—Me cuesta creer que Obito quisiera que viniese a participar contigo en una guerra de agua —dijo Sakura, acercándose a mí.

—Cállate —repliqué y me agaché a recoger la manguera para enjuagar la camioneta.

—No la soporto, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes. Si necesita niñera, que se busque a otro. Hinata no es tu problema.

—No tienes derecho a decirme con quién puedo o no puedo pasar el rato, Sakura.

—¡Claro que puedo! Por lo que yo sé, aún somos pareja. Eres mío. No te quiero con ella. Mantén las distancias con esa tía de una puta vez o le explicaré a Obito lo bien que lo estabais pasando cuando llegué. No estoy ciega, Sasuke. He visto cómo la mirabas. Como si estuviera desnuda.

Giré la cabeza y le lancé una mirada furiosa.

—A mí nadie me amenaza, Sakura. Lo sabes perfectamente. No cometas ese error.

—Y entonces qué, ¿tengo que aguantarme sin decir nada mientras manoseas a la novia de tu primo?

—No la estaba manoseado. Estábamos lavando el coche. Somos amigos, Sakura. Era mi mejor amiga de pequeño. El que seamos amigos no es para tanto y a Obito le parece bien. Hinata es demasiado buena para mí. Ella lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Obito lo sabe. Y tú también deberías saberlo.

Sakura no dijo nada y me dispuse a aclarar el jabón del coche con la esperanza de que la conversación hubiese terminado.

—Pero te gusta.

No sonaba como una pregunta. Era más bien una afirmación.

—Sí, Sakura. Es la novia de mi primo. Es agradable y generosa y todas aquellas cosas que tú y yo no somos. A todo el mundo le gusta. A todos menos a ti.

—Me refiero a gustar, gustar. Por tu forma de mirarla, la deseas.

Había un millón de cosas que habría querido decir, pero habría sido un error.

Mantener a Sakura con la boca cerrada era más importante.

—Es la chica de Obito.

—¿Eso importa? —espetó.

Importaba. Debería importar. Siempre había importado. Los puños se me cerraron en torno a la manguera y reprimí el deseo de gritar lo injusto que era todo. No necesitaba que Sakura me interrogase. Tenía que lidiar solo con toda esta mierda.

—Ya sabes que sí importa. Obito siempre importa…


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. Las personalidades serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

HINATA

—¡Oh, vamos, será divertido! —me aseguró Ino por enésima vez.

Fruncí el ceño a su espalda mientras ella bajaba del coche. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para arrastrarme al campo de Rokusho. Cuando me pidió salir con ella esta noche había pensado que se refería a ver una peli y quizás ir de compras. No había pensado que se referiría a llevarme al campo.

Dejé de hacer aburridos agujeros en su espalda y eché un vistazo al camión estacionado de Sasuke. No había sabido nada de él desde que lo había dejado con Sakura en su caravana. Al principio esperaba un mensaje de texto o una llamada, pero después de veinticuatro horas me di cuenta de que no tendría noticias de él. Sakura no parecía muy contenta con mi presencia allí. Debería haber previsto esta reacción.

—Vamos Hinata. —Ino abrió mi puerta y me sonrió. Su cabello rubio y largo rebotaba mientras agitaba su brazo hacia el campo—. Hay una vida fuera de Obito Uchiha. Te prometo que la hay —bromeó mientras se ajustaba las gafas que se le habían deslizado por la nariz. Sólo Ino podía hacer que las gafas parecieran chic.

—Lo sé. —No tenía idea de lo consciente que estaba de eso—. Pero llegar al campo sin Obito parece no tener sentido. Me refiero a que Sai estará aquí pronto y seré la tercera rueda.

—Tonterías. Sai estará al tanto de nuestros datos. —Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y tiró de mí hacia el claro.

La hoguera y la música estaban ya bombeando. El olor de la madera de nogal quemada llenaba el aire nocturno. Los diferentes grupos se reunieron en torno a la iluminación del claro, mientras que algunas parejas ya estaban haciendo su camino hacia la intimidad de las sombras en interior de los árboles.

Yo caminaba junto a Ino escuchando su charla continua sobre el nuevo camión que Sai había comprado. Había estado intentando con tanto esfuerzo ignorar lo que me rodeaba y a todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

—Miren a quién saqué de su escondite —anunció Ino al grupo.

—Hinata vive —dijo Aoi Rokusho desde el otro lado del fuego y trató de pavonearse ante nosotras. Su consumo de alcohol sin embargo lo hizo parecer más bien un mal paso de baile.

—Perderse esa cara bonita por aquí —dijo Aoi en broma con un gesto para que Ino se moviera y así pudiera tomar su lugar junto a mí—. No veo cómo es eso. Tú sólo vienes por aquí cuando está Obito. ¿No hay amor para mí? —Él se inclinó hacia mí y me miró de reojo.

Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento y sabía que ya había consumido una copa de más. Esta era una típica reacción de Aoi a la bebida. Él coqueteaba con todo el mundo.

—Esto es un tipo de lugar para parejas y mi otra mitad no está cerca. —Forcé una sonrisa en mis labios para permanecer en el lugar. Él pasó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a su lado.

—Puedo arreglar eso para ti, dulce corazón. Voy a deshacerme de esa perra con la que estoy si me prometes que me seguirás hacia aquellos árboles.

Eché un vistazo a Ino buscando su ayuda y todo lo que conseguí fue una salvaje expresión de pánico de sus ojos. Ella comenzó a escanear la multitud. Sabía que estaba buscando a Sai para que acudiera al rescate.

—Hum, está bien Aoi —le dije y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida porque él tenía las dos manos en mi cintura y tiraba de mí hacia su regazo antes de que pudiera escapar. Mi corazón latía y luché contra el impulso de gritar.

—Deja que Hinata se vaya. Si Obito se entera de esto te va a matar. —La demanda de Ino cayó en oídos sordos. Aoi se rió entre dientes y pasó su mano por mi pierna. Le di una bofetada y luché para levantarme de nuevo.

—Obito no está aquí —dijo sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar.

—Hombre Aoi, déjala ir —exclamó Iwashi Tatami mientras trotaba hacia nosotras.

Por suerte, la voz de Aoi había llamado la atención de Iwashi. Estiró la mano para tomar la mía y me levantó.

Aoi se echó a reír.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. Ella es la única pieza de culo respingón que no he tenido nunca en esta ciudad. Obito la mantiene toda para sí mismo.

Iwashi me apretó la mano.

—El único culo por el que tienes que estar preocupado es el tuyo. Una vez que Obito se entere de esto te va a dar una buena paliza cuando te agarre.

Aoi se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco demostrando lo mucho que había bebido.

—¡Ah! yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. No le hice daño. Toda esa dulce belleza virgen está todavía en su lugar. Vete ahora y corre pequeña hija de predicador —exclamó Aoi mientras yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia el coche de Ino. No me giré para comprobar si ella me estaba siguiendo. Sólo sabía que tenía que escapar, mi sangre hervía por la ira y la impotencia de no haber hecho nada, de necesitar ser salvada.

Llegué a su coche y tiré de la manija sólo para encontrarlo cerrado. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo corrían por mi cara. Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire dejando que el resto de las lágrimas cayeran libres. Por qué el comportamiento de Aoi me sentó tan mal, no estaba segura. No era como si realmente me hubiera hecho daño. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y apreté las dos manos contra él rezando para no enfermar.

Obito había sido mi escudo durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante situaciones como esa. Odiaba comportarme tan ingenua, de una manera que no era yo. La Hinata mala hubiera sabido qué hacer, le habría partido la cara a aquel imbécil sin detenerse a pensar las consecuencias, pero el yo de ahora... Se me escapó un sollozo y apoyé la frente contra la ventana fría de la puerta del coche. Dos brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me empecé a girar cuando el olor del jabón Irish Spring llegó a mi nariz.

—Soy yo. Ahora estás a salvo. —Con el sonido de la voz de Sasuke se me escapó un sollozo y me di la vuelta para arrojarme en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no estaba allí. Llegué demasiado tarde. Pero te juro que Aoi Rokusho nunca se acercará a ti otra vez. —Sus palabras me hicieron llorar más fuerte y me aferré a su camiseta enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. —Shhh está bien Hina. Déjame llevarte al camión antes de que alguien venga en busca de cualquiera de nosotros —me susurró al oído.

Dejé que me llevara a su camioneta y me pusiera en el interior.

—Le dije a Ino que cuidaré de ti —dijo mientras se metía en la camioneta. Me sequé la cara y asentí con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Yo le dije que venir aquí era una mala idea. Este no es lugar para mujeres solteras. —Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara clara pero no pude.

Sasuke subió al camión, luego se inclinó y abrió la guantera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la sangre que cubría sus nudillos. Jadeando le cogí la mano.

—¡Oh Dios Mío!

Una risa baja vibró en su pecho mientras tomaba el trapo que había sacado de la guantera y se limpiaba la sangre de la mano.

—No es mi sangre Hina —me tranquilizó. Poco a poco solté su muñeca y le dejé terminar la limpieza de lo que supuse era la sangre de Aoi—. Como ya he dicho, Aoi no se acercará a ti otra vez.

Asentí con la cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que decir. Nunca había tenido a alguien que peleara por mí antes. Era una sensación extraña. El calor corriendo por encima de mí mientras miraba los nudillos un poco raspados de Sasuke quedar limpios fue sorprendente. Al parecer, me gustaba la idea de él partiéndole la cara a Aoi, casi como si se la hubiera partido yo.

—Siento no haberte llamado —me dijo.

Arranqué la mirada de la mano de Sasuke y lo miré a los ojos. La expresión de preocupación en ellos tiró de mi corazón.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. No tengo ninguna razón para esperar que me llames. Sólo espero que el venir aquí no cause problemas entre tú y Sakura.

Vale lo que acababa era la mentira más grande del mundo, era toda una cínica, pero él no lo sabía.

—No importa lo que ella diga. Tomo mis propias decisiones.

Quería preguntarle qué quería decir con ese comentario, pero no dije nada.

—¿Quieres ir a casa ahora? —me preguntó.

No quería ir si me podía quedar con él, pero la verdad sólo causaría más problemas.

—Hum, bueno, no tengo adonde ir.

Sasuke me miró y una sonrisa pícara salió de sus labios. No podía dejar de sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Qué tal una partida de billar?

—¿Billar?

—Sí, billar. Hay un pequeño lugar fuera de los límites de la ciudad donde voy a jugar al billar.

Asentí con la cabeza poco a poco antes de admitir:

—No sé cómo jugar al billar.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

Sasuke entró en el pequeño estacionamiento de grava de un bar. Motos, golpeados camiones viejos y algunos antiguos modelos de coches deportivos llenaban el limitado espacio.

Miré por encima de Sasuke.

—Este es un bar.

Él se rió y se inclinó sobre mí para abrir la puerta del camión.

—Sí princesa, lo es. La cerveza y el billar van de la mano. ¿A dónde creías que íbamos?

Esto sonaba como una mala idea. En realidad, sabía que era una mala idea. Dudé mientras Sasuke se bajaba del camión. Dio la vuelta y se detuvo en mi puerta tendiéndome la mano.

—Vamos Hina. Te prometo que nadie de aquí te va a morder.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente y metí mi mano en la suya. Quería vivir un poco y esto era sin duda vivir un poco.

—Vamos, a que esperamos—le dije sonriéndole.

Me apretó la mano antes de llevarme dentro.

Una banda tocaba una versión muy mala de Sweet Home Japón en un escenario pequeño mientras entrábamos. El humo de cigarrillo, la cerveza y perfume barato se combinaron para hacer un olor desagradable. Luché contra la urgencia de cubrir mi nariz. Los hombres grasientos con estómagos que colgaban sobre sus pantalones vaqueros, tatuajes en los brazos y malas mujeres que buscaban posada en sus brazos o en contra de ellos mientras bailaban, llenaban el lugar. Sasuke soltó mi mano y me pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y me susurró:

—Tengo que mostrar posesión aquí con el fin de mantener a los demás lejos de ti.

No tenía ninguna queja, así que asentí con la cabeza y me apreté contra él.

—¿No van a echarnos? Somos menores de edad.

Sasuke se echó a reír y me llevó a una mesa de billar vacía.

—Nop. —Le echó un vistazo más al bar y le dio a alguien una leve inclinación de cabeza, luego agarró dos palos de billar y me entregó uno.

—Ahora es el momento en que te enseño a jugar billar.

El brillo maligno en sus ojos me hizo querer estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pidiera.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces trayendo a la hija del predicador aquí? —preguntó una señora con el pelo largo y negro y apenas alguna ropa mientras ponía una cerveza delante de él.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia mí y vi unos familiares ojos negros que me miraban con preocupación. Esta era Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke. Había visto atisbos de ella cuando había aparecido en contadas ocasiones para recoger a Sasuke de donde Obito. Pero en realidad nunca había hablado con ella. Era hermosa, incluso con todo el maquillaje espeso y la ropa barata.

—Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Hinata? —dijo Sasuke antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

Le sonreí a pesar de que me estaba estudiando como si fuera un extraño animal en el zoológico.

—Hola, señora Uchiha. Es bueno verla de nuevo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo largo y oscuro cayó sobre su hombro.

—¿Desde cuándo la dulce novia de Obito empezó a frecuentar un bar en los barrios bajos?

Me tensé y le eché un vistazo a Sasuke.

—Mamá es suficiente. Hinata y yo somos amigos. Lo hemos sido durante la mayor parte de nuestra vida. Le hago compañía mientras Obito está fuera de la ciudad— Mikoto me miró de arriba abajo antes de volverse hacia Sasuke y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, eso es lo que quieres decirte a ti mismo hijo, pero no eres estúpido y por su bien espero que ella no lo sea tampoco. —Luego tocó la mejilla de Sasuke con la mano y se volvió para caminar de regreso a la barra.

—Trae una Coca-Cola para Hina —le gritó. Ella levantó la mano en el aire y movió sus uñas como una forma de reconocimiento.

—Lo siento por ella, pero no es una gran fan de los padres de Obito y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es inmediatamente cuestionable. Ella se va a calentar después de que te conozca.

No estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para conocer a Mikoto Uchiha. Me recordaba a una versión para adultos de Sakura. En lugar de compartir esos pensamientos, me limité a asentir. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó por detrás de mí.

—Ahora, para tu primera lección de billar. Vamos a hacer una serie de rondas de práctica antes de que realmente juguemos. —Sasuke dirigió su palo hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza al que estaba en mi mano—. Vas a golpear la bola blanca hacia las otras bolas y romperlas —explicó.

Tomé el palo, me incliné sobre la mesa y traté de recordar todas las veces que había visto a la gente jugar al billar en la televisión. Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado, el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke se cerró detrás de mí. Su mano cubría la mía haciendo que me mareara. Me tomó un segundo recordar respirar.

—Esta es la parte que he estado esperando —murmuró en mi oído mientras ajustaba mis manos en el palo. El calor de su cuerpo me daba ganas de acurrucarme contra él. Traté de mantener la concentración, pero podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi oído y su cadera estaba tocando mi trasero. Su pecho apenas rozaba mi espalda.

—Estás temblando, Hina —susurró.

No sabía cómo responder. No podía echarle la culpa a tener frío. Estaba en el interior de un bar demasiado caliente en el medio del verano.

—Ahora, estás lista para hacer el tiro.

Su voz envió escalofríos a mi cuerpo y temía que si asentía con la cabeza mirando hacia él me tiraría en sus brazos. En cambio, dejé que me guiara para hacer el tiro. Un montón de pelotas de colores rodaron sobre la mesa, pero me parecía que no podía concentrarme.

—Buen trabajo, tenemos que decidir qué pelota queremos que se hunda y preparar tu siguiente tiro.

Cerré los ojos y respiré estabilizándome mientras él se ponía de pie y salía de la proximidad de mi cuerpo. Me enderecé, rezando porque mis rodillas no cedieran bajo mi peso.

La mirada de Sasuke hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y de repente quería saber cómo se sentirían sus labios presionado contra los míos. No podía apartar mis ojos de ellos. Incluso cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció seguí mirando a su boca.

—Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso, Hina —susurró Sasuke con voz ronca y redujo el espacio entre nosotros, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me las arreglé para sacudir mi fascinación por sus labios y lo miré a los ojos. Miraba hacia mí con un brillo hambriento que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero me gustó. Me gustó mucho.

—Hina, estoy esforzándome mucho para ser bueno. Ser bueno no es lo mío, pero Obito es importante para mí. Por favor, recuerda que tengo mis límites y que estudies mi boca como si quisieras un trozo me pone peligrosamente cerca del borde de esos límites.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente asintiendo con la cabeza. No podía hablar por el momento porque estaba bastante segura de que le pediría que siguiera adelante con lo que él podría estar considerando.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y luego me di la vuelta para hacer frente a la mesa de billar.

—Ahora, de vuelta a los negocios. Parece que las de color tienen mejor sistema así que tú puedes ser color y yo seré rayas. Tu bola roja está en el mejor lugar. La tienes casi en el bolsillo para meterla en la esquina de allá, y la bola blanca está muy cerca de ella. Así que vuelve a tu posición.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme enfocada en lo que él me estaba diciendo hasta que se trasladó una vez más detrás de mí para corregir la forma en que estaba sujetando el palo.

—Lenta y fácil Hina.

Tomé una respiración profunda y estabilizadora y golpeé la bola blanca. Le di directamente a la bola roja y la bola roja se hundió en el agujero.

—¡Lo hice! —chillé y giré a mi alrededor tirando mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. No fue hasta que sus brazos me rodearon y dio un tufillo muy sabroso del olor de su jabón que me di cuenta de que esto no había sido un acierto.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo riéndose, luego besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Me obligué a soltar mis manos y a dar un paso atrás lejos de él.

—Bien, ¿Ahora a cuál le doy? —pregunté sonriendo hacia él como si mi corazón no latiese a toda velocidad en mi pecho por su abrazo.

Él estudió la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

—La azul está en un buen lugar.

Dos juegos después logré encontrarle el truco al juego. Sasuke resultó estar muy entretenido mirando la mesa de juego.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que un hombre inclinado sobre una mesa de billar pudiera ser tan sexy, pero después de ver a Sasuke había decidido que este era un juego sexy. Aparte del hecho de que inclinó su cuerpo alto y musculoso sobre la mesa y una pequeña mueca aparecía entre sus ojos cuando se concentraba, lo que me daba más ganas de besarlo, él también hizo toda una inclinación de cadera apoyada en la mesa mientras me esperaba para tomar una foto como si estuviera modelando para una revista.

—No puedo decidir si me gusta la Hina que necesitaba mi ayuda o la Hina que lo tiene bajo control. Por un lado, puedo llegar a tocarte y salirme con la mía. Pero por otro puedo llegar a ver cómo te inclinas sobre la mesa y tengo que decir que es una vista muy caliente para mí.

Mantuve mi mirada en la mesa en lugar de mirarlo a los ojos. Al oírle llamarme caliente me dieron ganas de sonreír como una idiota. No quería que tuviese la oportunidad de ver mi reacción a sus palabras.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Estás lista para marcharte? —preguntó Sasuke.

Me acerqué a él y le entregué el palo de billar.

—Probablemente debería irme —le contesté.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó los palos y los guardó. Miré hacia abajo a la única cerveza que había bebido durante la noche y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo cuidadoso por mí.

—Veo que miras la cerveza, si quieres comprueba que todavía está por la mitad.

Sonriendo negué con la cabeza.

—Te creo.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos mamá —gritó al pasar al lado de su madre, que llevaba una bandeja llena de jarras de cerveza.

Su mirada se movió de él a mí. Ella sonrió recordándome a Sasuke.

—Muy bien, tengan cuidado en el camino a casa —respondió ella.

No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de Mikoto Uchiha. No parecía ser el tipo de madre que diría que tuviera cuidado, sobre todo porque le sirvió cerveza a su hijo.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó hacia él de nuevo.

—Estás para hacerte mirar por parte de algunos hombres borrachos. Sólo intento mantenerlos alejados —dijo en voz baja a medida que salíamos a la calle.

Decirle que no me importaba estar pegada a su lado, no parecía una buena idea, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Una vez que nos abrochamos el cinturón, estudié el camino hasta el bar donde había pasado el último par de horas. No era tan temible como había pensado que un bar sería. Después de que había empezado a jugar al billar, me había olvidado de todos los demás en el lugar.

Sasuke sacó su camión a la carretera de dos carriles que conducía a la ciudad. Las luces del estacionamiento se desvanecieron en la distancia mientras nos dirigíamos más lejos del bar y más cerca de mi casa. No estaba dispuesta a ir a casa todavía. Esta noche había sido la más divertida que jamás había tenido en una cita. Aunque no fue una cita realmente. Me reía cuando estaba con Sasuke, mucho más que lo que he hecho en cualquier otro momento.

Me había olvidado lo divertido que era Sasuke. Tal vez por eso siempre lo elegía para escabullirme con él cuando era niña. Obito siempre nos mantenía a raya y yo lo amaba, pero Sasuke siempre me llevaba a la emoción.

—Gracias por esta noche. Realmente me divertí.

—Me di cuenta. Me gustó ver que te divertías. Eres increíble cuando dejas que el muro a tu alrededor caiga.

—¿Muro? —le pregunté girándome para encararlo.

Él no dijo nada al principio. Pero mantuve los ojos fijos en él, esperando.

—Tu pared perfecta. La que mantienes para que todo el mundo vea. La que usas para ocultar a la chica que conozco por debajo. La chica que quiere reír y divertirse. Perfecto no es divertido Hina.

Dejé a la niña mala con Sasuke, porque sabía que él no la iba a rechazar o reprender. Él sabía que una parte de mí no se presentaba a nadie más. Claro que mi abuela siempre me animó a tomar mis propias decisiones y aceptar mi verdadero yo, pero aún se conserva la parte realmente mala de mí oculta, incluso para ella. Quería discutir con él y tirar de la pared en mí para bloquear su visión interior, pero no pude. Lo necesitaba para poder ser yo. Nadie más que mi abuela alguna vez me dejó estirarme y extender mis alas. Sasuke siempre había sido la única persona que me aceptaba como soy.

Asentí con la cabeza y fijé los ojos de nuevo en la carretera de delante de nosotros.

—No puedo ser esa chica todo el tiempo. Mis padres, Obito, la gente en esta ciudad, todos esperan a la buena chica. No puedo hacerles ver este lado de mí. Pero se siente tan bien dejarla suelta. Aunque sólo sea por un poco de tiempo. Así que, gracias.

No miré hacia atrás para ver su reacción, no era necesario. Su mano buscó la mía y la sostuvo. No eran necesarias las palabras porque él lo entendía.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

HINATA

Al despertar, encontré a mi madre sentada en mi cama. Aunque tenía la visión borrosa a causa del sueño, me fue imposible pasar por alto sus ojos enrojecidos y con bolsas.

—Mamá —musité, deseando abrazarla y consolarla. La niña pequeña de mi interior sintió terror al verla tan alterada.

—Buenos días, corazón. Siento despertarte, pero quería hablar contigo antes de que llegue tu padre.

El estómago me dio un vuelco.

—Hinata, cariño. La abuela ha fallecido.

Cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de mi mente.

—¿Qué?

Mi madre dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y me tomó de la mano. Su delicada caricia no me sirvió de consuelo.

—Anoche, la abuela fue a dormir. Esta mañana, tu padre ha ido a arreglarle el calentador del agua y la ha encontrado en la cama. Ha sido un infarto.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que mi madre me estaba contando. Tenía que ser un sueño. No podía estar pasando. Teníamos planes. La abuela y yo. Nos quedaban tantas cosas por hacer. La había ido a ver hace poco, era imposible que…

—Cariño, sé lo unida que estabas a la abuela. Es un momento difícil para todos, pero especialmente para ti. No pasa nada por llorar. Estoy aquí contigo para ayudarte.

Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que la abuela fuese a morir. Era parte integrante de mi vida. Una válvula de escape del mundo en el que vivía habitualmente. Me comprendía de una manera que mis padres eran incapaces de hacer. La abuela nunca esperaba que fuese perfecta, como lo esperaban ellos o Obito. Estar con ella era liberador. Igual que cuando estaba con Sasuke. Podía ser yo misma con la seguridad de que me seguiría queriendo. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi estómago mientras las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas. Todavía la necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido? La había visto hacía poco. Me dijo que no podía haber nadie tan perfecto como Sasuke sin camiseta. Habíamos reído juntas. Acababa de hacerse la pedicura. ¿Cómo podía estar muerta? No estaba preparada para morir. Tenía las uñas de los pies de color fucsia. Estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien. Habíamos planeado ir al cine juntas.

—Teníamos planes —dije con voz estrangulada. No sabía qué más decir. Nada tenía sentido.

Mi madre me rodeó con los brazos. Siempre había encontrado consuelo en esos brazos, pero ahora me sentía entumecida. Mi abuela no asistiría a mi boda. Nunca iríamos juntas de crucero o a bucear a las Bahamas. No estaría ahí para preparar galletas de azúcar para mis hijos. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar la válvula de escape para huir de toda la presión que se acumulaba en mi vida? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

**Hinata:**

**_Una vez más, siento el retraso en responder. Después de un día entero haciendo senderismo, me quedo frito en cuanto llego a la cabaña. Estoy combatiendo el agotamiento para escribirte este e-mail. Hoy, Kakashi y yo hemos escogido un sendero especial que ni mi madre ni nadie querían probar, así que mi padre se ha quedado con ellos. Algunos tramos eran bastante empinados._**

**_Ha sido fantástico. Cuando hemos llegado al final, la vista era increíble, y Kakashi ha visto a su primer oso negro. Debe de haberle sacado una docena de fotos. _**

**_Aguanta un poco más. Tu aburrimiento está a punto de acabar. Estaré en casa dentro de veinte días._**

**_Te quiero, Obito_**

**Obito:**

**_Hola…_**

No quería contarle a una pantalla de ordenador que mi abuela acababa de morir. No podía explicarle que había lavado el coche con Sasuke y que habíamos jugado al billar. Tenía la vista borrosa de tanto llorar, y sincerarme con una máquina era lo último que deseaba. Borré la respuesta, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al coche. Podría haberme mentido a mí misma, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de adónde me dirigía, que necesitaba escapar y conducir sin rumbo. Pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente adónde iba.

Aparqué mi Jetta junto al granero del señor Yamato. Sasuke no estaba en casa y su madre echó un vistazo a mi expresión afligida y me dijo dónde encontrarlo.

Oí el tractor antes de verlo. Mis pies empezaron a caminar por su cuenta en dirección al ruido. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudase a olvidar la terrible verdad. No necesitaba ningún ridículo e-mail sobre cascadas y osos. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado y la primera persona en la que pensé fue Sasuke. Él no me diría que todo se iba a arreglar. No intentaría tranquilizarme como a una niña pequeña.

Le necesitaba.

En cuanto me vio caminando por el campo, detuvo el tractor. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y empecé a correr. Sentía las lágrimas en mi rostro mientras corría hacia él. Bajó de un salto, justo antes de que le alcanzara.

Sasuke me atrapó cuando me desplomé en sus brazos. Las lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en ruidosos sollozos por primera vez desde que supe que la abuela había muerto. No preguntó nada. Yo ya sabía que no lo haría. Esperaría a que estuviese preparada para hablar.

SASUKE

Me senté bajo el viejo roble y coloqué a Hinata en mi regazo. Sus brazos se tensaron en torno a mi cuello mientras sollozaba lastimosamente contra mi pecho. Tenía miedo de preguntarle qué ocurría. En lugar de eso, la abracé y esperé. Cada uno de sus lamentos me producía un dolor en el pecho, y me costaba respirar. No fue fácil esperar ahí sentado a que se calmara lo suficiente como para contarme a quién tenía que ir a partirle la cara. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió en un gran sollozo y la acuné con más fuerza contra mí. Se me encogía el corazón con cada temblor de su cuerpo. Incluso de niños no soportaba verla triste. El día que un niño la hizo llorar en el patio de la escuela, acabé por estampar su cabeza contra el suelo. Me gané dos días de suspensión, pero valió la pena. Nadie más volvió a molestarla. Sabían lo que les convenía.

Los sollozos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños quejidos. Bajé la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando levantó la cabeza de mi pecho sudado.

Con sus grandes ojos verdes observándome, la opresión que sentía en el pecho empezó a palpitar. Si alguien le había hecho daño, le mataría. Si Obito había sido el culpable, acabaría con él. Fuese o no fuese mi primo, nadie tenía derecho a hacer llorar a Hinata.

—Anoche mi abuela tuvo un infarto. Nos ha dejado —musitó.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—Abrázame, por favor —contestó.

Si pudiera, la abrazaría para siempre.

Con mucho cuidado le aparté el pelo de la cara, que tenía llena de lágrimas, y se lo puse detrás de las orejas. Miró hacia abajo y se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que yo no llevaba camiseta. Ahora mi pecho no sólo estaba empapado de sudor, sino también de lágrimas. Iba a decirle algo, pero su mano subió por mi torso y empezó a secarlo suavemente, y las palabras se me atragantaron. Sabía que no debía dejar que lo hiciera, pero fui incapaz de sentirme culpable. Se acomodó en mi regazo hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. El corazón me golpeaba contra las costillas con tanta fuerza que ella tenía que notarlo. Necesitaba ponerle freno a aquella situación.

—Sasuke.

Aparté la vista de sus manos sobre mi pecho y la miré a la cara. Había una pregunta en su mirada. La veía claramente. ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento? ¿Estaba mal dejar que lidiase con su dolor haciendo algo que después sólo le provocaría aún más sufrimiento? Las lágrimas se le habían secado. Tenía la boca entreabierta y tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire. Demonios.

—Sí —respondí en tono ahogado.

Apartó las manos de mi pecho y me dispuse a inspirar intensamente para aliviar mis pulmones privados de oxígeno, pero entonces comprendí por qué había detenido aquellas inocentes caricias que me volvían loco. La inspiración se me atragantó cuando se quitó la camiseta. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, soltó la diminuta prenda de tirantes sobre la hierba. Creía que no había nada más sexy que Hinata en biquini. Estaba muy equivocado. Hinata en un sujetador blanco de encaje era de lejos lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

—Hina, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté en un susurro ronco. Intenté obligarme a mirarla a la cara para juzgar en qué estaba pensando, pero no podía apartar la vista de la suave piel blanca que sobresalía por encima del sujetador.

Deseaba tanto apartar el encaje y ver sus pezones por primera vez.

—Tócame —murmuró.

El hecho de que era la chica de Obito ya no parecía importar. No podía decir que no. Joder, no podía decirme que no a mí mismo.

Tracé una línea desde su clavícula hasta su escote. Jadeó con fuerza y se hundió en mi regazo, presionando mi sexo. Si seguía así, me iba a poner frenético. Como si pudiese leerme la mente y quisiera ponerme a prueba, contoneó un poco el culo sobre mi falda.

—Oh, mierda —gemí, asiéndole la cara y apretando su boca contra la mía.

En el momento en que su boca tocó la mía el mundo empezó a dar vueltas.

Yo había perdido la virginidad a los trece años, y desde entonces había habido muchas chicas, pero nada me había preparado para esa sensación. Hinata me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó su pecho, que ahora estaba desnudo, contra el mío provocando que me estremeciera por primera vez en la vida. Seguí trazando un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta la oreja y bajé por su cuello.

Había cruzado la raya al besarla y acariciarla. Tenía que ponerle freno.

—Sasuke, por favor —suplicó y se sentó sobre las rodillas, ofreciéndose.

Era débil y estaba más excitado de lo que nunca en mi vida lo había estado. Solté un gruñido mientras le lamía el pecho y le levantaba las caderas para sentir su calor.

—Oh —jadeó mientras me agarraba con fuerza los brazos y me apretaba.

Estaba temblando. Necesitaba más. Tenía que pararlo. No deberíamos estar haciéndolo. Hinata estaba conmocionada. Hinata pertenecía a Obito. Paré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Joder. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a controlarme?

Hinata se removió en mi regazo y pensé que iba a levantarse, pero su cálido aliento me acarició la piel justo debajo del ombligo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sacó la lengua y me lamió el tatuaje que tenía en el lado izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca la cadera. Abrí la boca para decirle que parase cuando su mano subió por mi pierna.

—Joder —gemí, apretándome contra su mano. Parecía incapaz de dominar mi propio cuerpo. Hinata había conseguido tomar el control.

Cuando acarició con el dedo la cintura de mis pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlos, conseguí reunir un poco de fuerza de voluntad. Cubrí su mano con la mía y la mantuve donde estaba. No podía permitir que lo hiciese. Estaba intentando olvidar su dolor con un poco de placer y, por mucho que quisiera ayudarla, no podía. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una puñetera conciencia.

—Hina, cariño, no podemos hacerlo. Estás conmocionada —conseguí decir en un susurro ronco. El corazón me seguía martilleando contra el pecho.

—Necesito tocarte, Sasuke. Por favor —susurró, gateando otra vez hasta mi regazo y trazándome una hilera de besos por el cuello.

Obito. Tenía que acordarme de Obito, tenía que intentar pensar en lo mucho que lo podía llegar a herir.

» Tócame un poco más —suplicó, echándose atrás y mirándome con sus ojos tristes y necesitados.

No podía decirle que no. Ya no. Había dejado que llegase demasiado lejos.

Estaba enganchado. Deslicé las manos desde su cintura hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos antes de cubrirlos con las manos. Joder, eran perfectos. Ella era perfecta.

—Dime dónde quieres que te toque —dije yo. Necesitaba que fuese ella la que me guiase.

Arqueó la espalda, apretando más el pecho contra mis manos.

—Así está bien —replicó jadeando con suavidad. Ver cómo inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en pleno orgasmo hizo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

Volví a deslizar una mano por su estómago, la moví hasta su muslo y la pasé por el interior de sus pantalones cortos hasta que sentí la tela húmeda de sus braguitas.

Se estremeció y soltó un gritito.

» Oh, Sasuke —gimió, temblando en mis brazos. Sabía lo que necesitaba. Quizá iba a arrastrarme al infierno, pero estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Si esto era lo que necesitaba, me aseguraría de que lo tuviese.

—Eres como estar en el paraíso, Hina.

Bajé la cabeza y la besé. Deseaba tanto estar con ella. Pero no era el momento. Se trataba de ayudarla a ella, no a mí.

—Sasuke… por favor… Dios… Oh… por favor… más… por favor —resolló.

Estaba cerca. Lo sentía. Y yo también lo estaba.

—Vamos —la animé antes de morderla con suavidad.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, y soltando un gemido.

Más de una hora después, la sostuve mientras se acurrucaba en mi regazo.

Estaba esperando que me invadiese el horror por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero tener a Hinata entre mis brazos no me ayudaba a reunir los remordimientos que se suponía que debía sentir. En lugar de eso, por fin me sentía vivo.

HINATA

Abrí la puerta del coche y me volví para observar a Sasuke a hurtadillas. El corazón me palpitaba como loco con sólo mirarle. Yo quería llegar hasta el final, pero Sasuke había echado el freno. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa: sabía que él no lo había interrumpido porque estuviese mal. O porque no lo deseara. Le había puesto fin porque no teníamos protección. Sasuke estaba tan delirante de excitación como yo. Me había mirado con esos preciosos ojos de color ónix sin esconder lo que sentía.

—¿Puedes salir esta noche? —me preguntó dando un paso hacia mí, lo bastante cerca como para tocarme la cintura. La piel que había rozado su mano me ardía de anticipación.

—Sí, pero será tarde. Tengo que ir a casa de la abuela. Traerán comida y todo eso. Necesitaré verte para animarme. Para olvidar.

Me escaparía por la ventana si fuese necesario. Dio un paso más y sus labios descendieron sobre los míos. Me aferré a sus hombros, temerosa de caer si me soltaba. Interrumpió el beso y su boca se dirigió a mi oreja. Me estremecí y me apreté contra su cuerpo.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando estés lista, me reuniré contigo en el parque de detrás de tu casa —susurró, y dio un paso atrás.

Me agarré a la puerta en busca de apoyo antes de asentir y meterme en mi coche.

Sasuke se quedó de pie, mirándome mientras retrocedía por el camino. No quería que se arrepintiese de nada. En ese momento no quería pensar en lo que habíamos hecho mal. Ser malo era demasiado agradable.

Me sonó el móvil y contesté sin mirar quién era.

—Hola.

—Deja de mirarme y fíjate en la carretera —dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras a través del teléfono.

Me di cuenta con una sonrisa de que tenía el teléfono en la oreja. Casi estaba demasiado lejos como para verle con claridad.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí de pie descamisado y sexy y así no me distraerás —respondí.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Hina? —dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso y en ese momento tampoco lo deseaba.

—Disfrutémoslo —supliqué.

—Haré lo que tú quieras que haga. Siempre lo he hecho —fue su respuesta.

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —murmuró Ino al sentarse a mi lado en los escalones.

Cuando la casa de la abuela se llenó de gente decidí esconderme en la escalera. Me estaban asfixiando. Ino había venido con su madre y se lo agradecía, pero no estaba de humor para charlar. Examiné su expresión para comprobar si tenía alguna sospecha de que Sasuke me había llevado a jugar al billar antes de dejarme en casa. Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que él me acompañaba a casa porque me dolía la cabeza, sin añadir detalles.

—Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa, así que me fui. No estaba de humor para fiestas después de lo de Aoi.

Se inclinó para darme un golpe con el hombro.

—Niña, tendrías que haber visto la carnicería que le hizo Sasuke en la cara. Le dio una paliza de muerte. Súper sexy.

Puse los ojos en blanco escondiendo la excitación que me producía la idea de Sasuke enfrentándose a alguien por mí.

—No pongas muecas. No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que estaba mientras le partía la cara a Aoi. No paraba de advertirle que si se le ocurría volver a mirar en tu dirección, le mataría.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando me envolvió el tufo intenso de perfume de señora mayor.

—Hinata, cielo, lo siento tantísimo. —Era la señora Shijimi, una de las parroquianas, de quien la abuela siempre decía que necesitaba ponerse más maquillaje para taparse las bolsas y menos perfume porque contaminaba la atmósfera. Se detuvo frente a mí y extendió los brazos.

Todo el mundo quería abrazarme, como si con un abrazo las cosas fuesen a arreglarse. En las distancias cortas, la costumbre de la señora Shijimi de bañarse en perfume provocaba dolores de cabeza. Así que le di una palmadita torpe en las manos con la esperanza de que no llegara a envolverme entre sus brazos. Me fijé en el pañuelo que aferraba en las manos; no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que tocarlo o dejar que me tocara.

—Gracias, señora Shijimi —respondí.

Se sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos con el pañuelo.

—Es tan difícil de creer. El lunes estuvo en la reunión de mujeres. Es terrible, terrible.

Ya no podía más. No podía comprender la necesidad que tenía la gente de explicarme cuándo vieron a la abuela por última vez. Estaba intentando olvidar.

Quería fingir que la abuela y yo nos íbamos a sentar en el columpio a hablar de algo gracioso que habíamos visto u oído cuando todos se hubieran marchado. No necesitaba una explicación detallada de los últimos movimientos de la abuela.

—Gracias, señora Shijimi. Hinata lo está sobrellevando lo mejor que puede. Le agradece sus palabras, pero todavía no se siente capaz de hablar.

Las palabras de Ino fueron impecables. La señora Shijimi me ofreció una última sonrisa afligida y asintió antes de salir en busca de alguien dispuesto a charlar con ella.

—Gracias —dije yo, mirando a Ino.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Para eso están las amigas.

Asentí y apoyé la cabeza en su espalda. El próximo año la echaría de menos, en el instituto. Nunca había tenido demasiadas amigas. Había crecido con los Uchiha como mis dos mejores amigos. No se me daba bien hacer amistad con las chicas. Ino había sido mi primera amiga durante el primer año de instituto.

Ella iba un curso por delante y me tomó bajo su ala.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—Tienes a tu príncipe azul. Todo te irá bien. Además, sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia.

Me saltaron las lágrimas. Había perdido a la abuela y estaba a punto de perder a Ino. Mi mundo estaba cambiando tan de prisa… Necesitaba a Sasuke.

Con él, todo tendría sentido. Me escucharía mientras me quejaba y me compadecía de mí misma y no intentaría hacerme ver el lado bueno. El lugar en el que deseaba estar era envuelta entre sus brazos. No aquí, con un montón de gente en casa de mi abuela y una cocina llena de guisos y de tartas.

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí? Te puedo sacar a dar una vuelta y emborracharte —susurró Ino.

No podía dejar solos a mis padres mientras lidiaban con todo eso.

—Gracias, pero tengo que estar aquí. La abuela lo habría querido.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y tuve que contener las lágrimas. Lo iba a superar. La abuela habría querido que me mantuviera fuerte. Si supiera que me había liado con Sasuke Uchiha habría estado encantada. Mis labios dibujaron una tímida sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar. La única persona que me importaba apoyaba de todo corazón que estuviese con Sasuke. En cierto modo, eso mejoraba las cosas.

—Voy a ver una película con Ino —dije en cuanto pusimos los pies dentro de casa.

La última de las visitas se había marchado de casa de la abuela dejándonos con más comida de la que podríamos ingerir en todo un año. Dejé el guiso de boniato sobre la barra de la cocina y me volví para mirar a mis padres.

—¿Vas a ver una película tan tarde? —preguntó mi padre frunciendo el entrecejo mientras guardaba las múltiples tartas que había acarreado hasta casa.

—Es una sesión golfa de una peli de vampiros o algo así. Ino no quiere ir sola y yo necesito algo para no pensar.

Mi madre, que parecía encontrarse mejor esta tarde que por la mañana, sonrió. Parecía contenta de que no estuviese planeando arrastrarme hasta la cama para llorar. Me pregunté qué pensaría si supiera que en realidad pensaba lanzarme a llorar en brazos del chico malo de la ciudad. Pero no podía preocuparme de lo que ella o mi padre pudiesen pensar. Quedarme aquí con los ojos tristes de mi padre y la sonrisa vacilante de mi madre sólo me provocaría más sufrimiento. Cuando estaba con Sasuke, me sentía capaz de olvidar durante un rato.

—Bien. Sal y diviértete un poco. Has pasado demasiado tiempo a solas desde que Obito se marchó. No es bueno pasar tanto tiempo sola —me alentó mi madre. Mi padre no parecía capaz de decir gran cosa. Mirarle provocaba que el dolor en mi pecho se multiplicase.

—Lo sé. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de que Obito no está. No me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaba con él hasta que se hubo marchado.

A mi madre le gustó la respuesta. Quería a Obito, pero siempre me recordaba que una relación seria a una edad tan temprana no era buena idea.

Todavía tenía que ir a la universidad. La culpa que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke se calmó al ver su sonrisa. Le estaba mintiendo sobre con quién iba a estar y sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero en cierto modo estaba haciendo lo que ella habría querido.

Normalmente, éste era el típico momento en que mi padre me aconsejaba que tuviese cuidado y me ordenaba que estuviese en casa a las once. Esa noche permaneció en silencio. Enterrado en su propio sufrimiento. Les ofrecí una última sonrisa y me dirigí a la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

HINATA

Seguí el corto sendero de mi casa al parque. No quería dejar mi coche en el aparcamiento a la vista de todos. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que la camioneta de Sasuke había estado aparcada allí y ahora mi coche vacío ocupaba su lugar. Nadie esperaba que la chica buena pecase, pero seguro que les encantaría pillarme in fraganti. Tampoco es que fuese un pecado. Bueno, mentir a mis padres lo era, pero Sasuke era el primo de Obito y mi… amigo.

Estaba bastante segura de que algunas de las zonas que Sasuke había acariciado y besado esa tarde entraban dentro de la categoría de prohibidas, pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Cuando llegué al parque, estaba prácticamente convencida de que éramos inocentes.

El parque estaba desierto a excepción del viejo Chevy de Sasuke. Corrí hasta la puerta del copiloto y entré de un salto antes de que pasara alguien y nos descubriera. Sasuke me estaba sonriendo y mi corazón empezó a coger ritmo.

—Me gusta cuando te pones vestidos de tirantes —comentó antes de arrancar el motor y salir a la carretera. Eché un vistazo al corto vestido azul celeste que había escogido y un estremecimiento de anticipación me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—No pasaré por dentro de la ciudad. Ven aquí —dijo Sasuke, señalando el espacio que nos separaba. Me arrimé a él todo lo que pude sin que mis piernas tocaran el cambio de marchas.

—Demasiado lejos. Coloca una pierna a cada lado del cambio —insistió.

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula y apartó la vista de la carretera un momento para devolvérmela. El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho. Levanté la pierna por encima de la palanca de cambios y dejé que mi muslo descansara contra el suyo. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas cuando apoyó la mano en el cambio de marchas entre mis piernas.

—¿Hasta qué hora te tendré? —preguntó, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

—Ah, mmm, no han dicho nada, pero normalmente tampoco salgo tan tarde.

Les dije que iba a una sesión golfa.

Cambió de marcha y dejó descansar la mano en mi muslo. Empezaba a comprender por qué le gustaban los vestidos.

—Perfecto. Tenemos tiempo de ir a la bahía —respondió él.

Hacía años que no iba a la bahía. Obito nunca quería ir. Decía que el agua era asquerosa, pero a mí siempre me había parecido bonita.

—He pensado que será mejor que no nos quedemos por aquí.

Asentí porque sabía a qué se refería. No parecía preocuparle estar haciendo cosas que no debería con la novia de su primo. Esa idea me hizo pensar en la imagen de Sasuke que había tenido durante los últimos años. Manipulaba a los demás para su beneficio. El rebelde sexy que tomaba lo que quería. Pero esa imagen ya no me parecía cierta. Me había abrazado sin hacer preguntas mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Había dejado de trabajar para consolarme.

Una persona con finalidades egoístas no se comportaría de esa manera. Además, si lo que estábamos haciendo significaba que Sasuke tenía mal corazón, entonces yo también.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? —preguntó.

Se me ocurrió mentirle, ya que empezaba a ser una profesional en el tema, pero a él no podía engañarlo. Teníamos que hablar de esto antes… bueno, antes de llegar hasta el final.

—Sé que esto está mal y me siento culpable, pero ninguna de estas razones pesa lo suficiente como para hacer que desee parar.

La mano de Sasuke abandonó mi muslo y volvió a la palanca de cambios.

Estudié su mano grande y pálida y me pregunté cómo era posible que todas las partes de su cuerpo fuesen perfectas. Agarraba la palanca con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos palideció. Quería alargar la mano y calmarlo. Hacer desaparecer la tensión, pero antes teníamos que hablar. No dijo nada más, ni intentó tocarme. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago, pensando que decidiría dar la vuelta y llevarme a casa. Le acababa de recordar que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, y sabía que él no lo llevaba bien. Sasuke quería a Obito y nunca habría imaginado que le traicionaría así. Yo no era mejor que él. Se suponía que también quería a Obito, y así era, pero no como debería.

El silencio se alargó, esperaba que Sasuke girase y me llevase al parque, pero siguió en dirección a la bahía. Después de unos minutos, cuando estuve segura de que no iba a girar, me relajé y esperé. Sasuke entró por un camino de tierra, y más allá de la hierba pude divisar un pequeño claro con un muelle. Sasuke giró la camioneta y reculó de manera que la parte trasera estuviera de cara al agua.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—En el terreno de un amigo. Lo compró para construir su casa cuando acabe la universidad —respondió, y extendió el brazo para abrir la puerta.

Me desplacé un poco para salir por el otro lado. Cuando me tocó la pierna con la mano, un temblor me recorrió todo el cuerpo antes de que me diera la vuelta para mirarle.

—Espera aquí. Voy a poner orden atrás y después vendré a buscarte y te llevaré en brazos. Con la hierba tan alta podría haber serpientes.

Asentí y observé mientras saltaba entre las malas hierbas. Las serpientes me tenían un poco preocupada, pero la idea de que me llevase en brazos provocó que me viniesen otras cosas a la mente que me mantuvieron ocupada mientras esperaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvía a estar de pie delante de la puerta del coche. Me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. Me deslicé hasta que estuve a su alcance y entonces me agarró por debajo de las piernas y me cogió en brazos. Cuando me levantó, se me ocurrió que quizá pesaba demasiado.

Normalmente no pensaba demasiado en mi peso, pero tampoco era habitual que un chico me acarreara en brazos. Por suerte, mi peso no parecía ser un problema; me llevó a la parte trasera de la camioneta y me subió con facilidad a la plataforma de carga.

Había desplegado unas cuantas colchas y un par de almohadas. En una esquina, al fondo, había una neverita. Subí a gatas hasta el centro de la plataforma y me senté. Sasuke se quedó detrás de la camioneta, observándome.

Las sombras de la luna llena ocultaban sus ojos y no estaba segura de en qué pensaba.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, la vista me ha distraído un poco —contestó.

Un escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió el cuerpo mientras gateaba por la plataforma. Se arrodilló enfrente de mí, tomó mi pie derecho entre las manos y se lo apoyó sobre el muslo. Observé fascinaba mientras me desataba la sandalia y la colocaba junto a la nevera. Volvió a depositar mi pie en el suelo y, con la misma atención, me retiró el otro zapato. Una vez descalza, levantó la cabeza para devolverme la mirada.

Sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustan tus uñas de color rosa —dijo, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a mis pies.

Mi estúpido corazón latía como un loco en mi pecho y solté una risita nerviosa.

—Es algodón de azúcar. El color, me refiero. —Era incapaz de hilvanar frases coherentes.

—Me gusta el algodón de azúcar. Aunque seguro que estos deditos tuyos son más dulces.

Se movió para colocarse junto a mí y, al pasar, acarició con su cálida mano el pie que tenía más cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras contemplábamos el agua en calma. Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan nerviosa.

Sasuke se acomodó junto a mí y se tumbó sobre las almohadas. Me volví un poco para observarlo desde arriba. ¿Quería que yo también me tumbase? Apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo y extendió el otro con una sonrisa, como si pudiese leerme la mente.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Me deslicé por la plataforma y me acurruqué junto a él, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. En sus brazos sentía una serenidad que nunca había experimentado con Obito. Era como si hubiese llegado a casa, después de años de estar buscando.

—Quiero a Obito, Hina —susurró Sasuke bajo las estrellas. Sonaba como si estuviese intentando convencerme de algo. —En toda mi vida, nunca le he envidiado nada. Ni a su padre. Ni a su madre. Ni sus habilidades atléticas. —Se interrumpió y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Me dolía el corazón. Hice un puño con la mano que descansaba sobre su estómago para poder contenerme y no acariciarlo como si consolara a un niño pequeño.

—Hasta el día en que os vi en la otra punta del campo de fútbol. Obito te levantó en brazos y te besó en la boca. No era vuestro primer beso. Debía de tener sólo catorce años, pero comprendí que me habían excluido de un secreto. Quise clavarle el puño en la cara y arrancarle los brazos.

Di un paso adelante, pero me miraste y en tus ojos vi un ruego silencioso. Perdón o aceptación, no sé cuál de los dos.

—Había perdido a mi mejor amiga. Ésa fue la primera vez que sentí odio y envidia por Obito. Él había conseguido el tesoro que creía mío.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Quise decirle que nunca se me doblaban las rodillas cuando Obito me besaba o que el suelo no temblaba bajo mis pies cuando me tocaba. Pero permanecí en silencio, consciente de que no podía confesárselo. Aunque era a Sasuke al que deseaba, sabía que nunca podría tenerlo. Estas dos últimas semanas eran lo único que tendríamos. Obito regresaría a casa y yo estaría otra vez con él. No había otra opción.

Me volví y me apoyé sobre un codo para poder verle los ojos sombríos.

Sentía el latido de su corazón bajo la mano.

—Eras mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Nunca me trataste ni me miraste de ninguna otra forma. Cuando empecé a cambiar y todos comenzamos a fijarnos en el sexo opuesto, nunca pareció importarte que yo fuese una chica. Obito sí se fijó. Tal vez porque él no había sido mi cómplice. Tal vez porque el vínculo que mantenía con él era distinto al que me unía a ti. Pero me veía como a una chica. Creo que en el fondo te había estado esperando, pero cuando me besó, supe que nunca serías tú. Nunca sería tu chica.

Sasuke levantó el brazo y me acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Era muy consciente de que eras una chica, Hina. Pero me aterrorizaba el hecho de que la única persona en todo el mundo que conocía todos mis secretos también era la chica más bella que había conocido. Lo que sentía por ti me aterrorizaba.

Me incliné y besé la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas.

—Aquí. Ahora. Soy tuya. No de Obito. No es a él a quien deseo. Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero eres tú. —Escogí las palabras con esmero para que los dos comprendiésemos a qué me refería.

Me cogió de la cintura y se movió de tal manera que acabé sentada encima de él. Bajé los labios hasta los suyos y suspiré mientras sus manos encontraban el final de mi vestido y la cálida presión de sus palmas subía por mis muslos.

Esta noche me entregaría completamente a Sasuke porque así lo deseaba. Era el chico malo de la ciudad y yo la chica buena. Se suponía que no debía ocurrir.

—Hina, te deseo. Mucho, mucho. Pero mereces algo mejor.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y volví a besarlo, esperando el tiempo justo para susurrarle al oído:

—No hay nada mejor que esto, Sasuke.

Me ciñó el trasero con las manos y me empujó un poco para que sintiera la presión de su evidente excitación contra el calor de mis muslos.

—Por favor, Sasuke —dije, no del todo segura de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero convencida de que necesitaba más. Me aferró las manos a la cintura.

—Agárrate a mí, cariño. Voy a cuidar de ti.

La necesidad que exudaba su voz áspera sólo sirvió para alimentar mi deseo.

Meció las caderas una vez más, provocando que una oleada de placer me recorriese todo el cuerpo a causa de la fricción que sentía entre las piernas. Sasuke extendió el brazo y me puso la mano detrás de la nuca, haciéndome descender hasta que mi boca cubrió la suya. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Esta conexión. Una atracción pura, brutal y honesta. No algo controlado y prudente. Necesitaba algo temerario.

La lengua de Sasuke se deslizó entre mis labios y empezó a saborear todos los rincones oscuros de mi boca como si fuese una especie de fruto exótico que quería degustar. Ésta era la sensación que siempre había anhelado. En un único movimiento fluido, Sasuke me dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de mí, dibujando un sendero de besos por todo mi pecho. Necesitaba más. Contoneándome un poco, extendí el brazo y le tiré del pelo con impaciencia. Una risa ahogada retumbó en su pecho, antes de que la cálida mano de Sasuke empezase a subirme por el muslo. No pude evitar que se me escapase un suspiro ansioso.

—Eres hermosa, Hina —susurró Sasuke cuando su mano llegó a su destino.

Recorrió con el dedo la tira de mis braguitas y solté un gemido, necesitaba más —. Me encanta cuando haces esos ruiditos adorables. Me vuelven loco—murmuró en mi cuello.

Cuando el calor de Sasuke me abandonó, me dispuse a protestar, hasta que deslizó ambas manos bajo mi vestido y metió los dedos dentro de mis braguitas y empezó a bajarlas. Observé su semblante mientras boqueaba en busca de un poco de aire. La excitación y el anhelo hacían imposible una respiración profunda. Contemplé la expresión de maravilla y la mirada de adoración en los ojos de Sasuke mientras me quitaba las braguitas, las doblaba y las colocaba a un lado. Finalmente, levantó los ojos para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Estás segura? —Su voz denotaba lo mucho que se estaba controlando. Se detendría si se lo pedía. Confiaba en él. Completamente.

—Sí, muy segura —respondí levantando una pierna de modo que el vestido me resbaló hacia arriba y me quedó arrugado en la cintura.

Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa de la excitación. Muy lentamente, extendió la mano para tocarme la rodilla antes de mover las ásperas puntas de sus dedos por mi muslo. El pecho le subía y bajaba de prisa con cada aliento entrecortado, hasta que deslizó el dedo en mi interior.

—Hina —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Por favor, Sasuke —supliqué; lo necesitaba. Perdí la capacidad de pensar y solté un grito. No sabía qué le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que le estaba suplicando. No quería que acabase. La osadía de lo que estábamos haciendo me llevó al límite y, como había ocurrido horas antes, mi mundo se deshizo en un millón de vívidos, intensos y maravillosos temblores.

SASUKE

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no me importaba. Ahora no. Mantuve la mirada sobre Hinata mientras boqueaba en busca de aire y empecé a quitarme los vaqueros. Ella era lo único que importaba. Debía tenerla. Los ojos entrecerrados con los que me miraba se fueron abriendo de excitación mientras observaba cómo me desnudaba.

Me temblaban las manos al meter la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para sacar el condón que había cogido de la guantera. ¿Dios mío, qué estaba haciendo conmigo esa chica?

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Hinata con una voz ronca y satisfecha que hizo que me excitara aún más. Había sido yo el que la había hecho sentir así de bien. Yo había provocado ese tono de voz.

—¿Qué, el condón? —pregunté, mientras bajaba para besarle los labios.

Necesitaba probarlos. No iba a ser capaz de pasar página. No podía renunciar a esto.

—Sí —respondió contra mis labios.

Riendo entre dientes, le dejé el paquetito en la mano.

—Sólo porque no sé decirte que no. Pero hazlo rápido, por favor.

—¿Duele? Ya sabes, el ponértelo —preguntó mientras y o retrocedía un poco, poniéndome de rodillas entre sus piernas.

—No como tú piensas. Lo disfrutaré. Te lo prometo.

El brillo travieso que le iluminó los ojos me hizo gruñir de frustración. Me iba a volver loco. Extendió el brazo y el primer contacto de sus suaves manos casi me hace perder la cabeza. Quería mirarla, pero sabía que no podía. No sería capaz de aguantarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el condón estuvo en su lugar, abrí los ojos de nuevo, agarré las dos manos de Hinata, sujetándolas sobre su cabeza con una de las mías y la observé desde arriba, resollando.

—Dame un minuto —expliqué con voz tensa. Estaba esforzándome desesperadamente por mantener el control. Tenía que calmarme. Hinata necesitaba que fuese despacio.

—Vale —susurró.

Enterré la cara en su cuello y respiré hondo. Ésta era mi Hinata. Éste era el momento con el que había fantaseado durante años. Algo que nunca creí que tendría. Me recorrió otro estremecimiento y Hinata giró la cabeza para besarme la mejilla.

—Lo deseo, Sasuke. Deseo hacerlo contigo.

Justo las palabras que nunca habría esperado oír.

Le solté las manos y me mantuve encima de ella con las dos palmas apoyadas firmemente junto a su cabeza. No podía hablar. Las palabras eran imposibles. La besé con suavidad y descendí hasta estar en posición.

El grito entrecortado que soltó cuando me deslicé en su interior hizo que me detuviera.

Cuando alzó las caderas para que me deslizase más adentro, me estremecí y me hundí en su interior hasta que sentí la barrera que sabía que iba a dolerle. No quería hacerle daño.

—No pasa nada, Sasuke, por favor, no pares —dijo, meciéndose contra mí.

Cubrí su boca con la mía y empujé con un poco más de fuerza. El gritito que soltó hizo que me detuviera al instante. Empecé a besarla con suavidad. Cualquier cosa para hacer que olvidase el dolor. Empezó a balancearse lentamente contra mí y comprendí que había perdido cualquier capacidad de control. Estaba dentro de Hinata. Al fin.

—¿Estás bien? —conseguí preguntar contra sus labios hinchados.

—Sí, es, oh, es, mmmm. —Su tartamudeo me hizo sonreír.

Deslizarme lentamente dentro de ella fue increíble. Nunca nada había sido tan bueno. Enterré la cabeza en su cuello y me mordí el labio, necesitaba infligirme algo de dolor. Cualquier cosa para no perder el control demasiado pronto.

—Eres increíble —susurré, necesitaba elogiarla. Era perfecta.

Hinata tembló en mis brazos. Su agarre se había vuelto frenético. Con una sonrisa, saboreé un poco su hombro antes de inclinarme para mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y si no hubiese sido por el deseo, que hacía que estuviera a punto de estallar, habría reído. Era adorable. Levantó las piernas y apretó las rodillas contra mis caderas. Empujé con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y combatiendo el final que temía que llegase demasiado pronto.

—Hina, no quiero que esto termine. Quiero seguir aquí toda la eternidad.

El grito de placer que se escapó de sus preciosos labios rosados me hizo enloquecer.

—Hina, quiero que seas mía. ¿Me oyes? Mía.

Hina asintió y soltó otro gritito antes de enderezarse y tapar mi boca con la suya. Con esto bastaba. Podía soportar cualquier cosa si me prometían que siempre tendría esto. A Hinata entre mis brazos. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Juntos, para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SASUKE

Hoy tenía que cortar el césped en tres casas distintas. Sin embargo, acababa de llamar para reprogramar las citas, justo momentos antes de que Hinata saliese corriendo del bosque en dirección a mi camioneta. Lo de anoche lo había cambiado todo. Necesitaba decirle exactamente cómo me sentía, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Aún no quería tener esa conversación. Sólo deseaba disfrutar de su presencia. Íbamos a pasar el día en la playa, a mezclarnos entre los turistas. Quedar en la ciudad no era una opción. Al menos, hasta que Obito regresara y hablase con él. No podía dejarla escapar. Ahora ya no. Por una vez en mi vida, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando cómo Obito lo conseguía todo. Necesitaba a Hinata. La amaba de una manera de la que sabía que mi primo era incapaz.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió al coche. Dios mío, llevaba unos pantalones diminutos y un top más minúsculo todavía que me permitía entreverle el ombligo. La playa estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia y así vestida conseguiría hacerme enloquecer.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba junto a mí, con una pierna a cada lado del cambio de marchas. Todas mis preocupaciones sobre Obito desaparecieron de mi mente.

—Buenos días, preciosa —respondí y me incliné para besarla. Suspiró y se arrimó un poco más, pasándome los dedos por el cabello. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para separarme de ella. —¿No quieres salir de aquí primero? —pregunté.

Hizo un mohín, como si le hubiese arrebatado su juguete favorito, y se arrellanó en el asiento de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunté al salir a la carretera. Su hoyuelo me hizo un guiño y necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir conduciendo y no detenerme para besar ese punto mágico.

—Estoy bien… Bueno, más que bien, estoy… —Hizo una pausa y vi de reojo que se le encendían las mejillas con un bonito color rosa. No pude evitar reír entre dientes ante el rubor inocente de su rostro. Alargué el brazo, cogí con cuidado una de las manos que se estaba retorciendo y engarcé mis dedos entre los suyos, mientras me sorprendían las primeras señales de mi deseo de posesión exclusiva.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté. Tenía entendido que las vírgenes a veces se sentían un poco doloridas después. Pero Hinata había sido la primera virgen con la que había estado.

Hizo gesto de negar con la cabeza y su rubor se acentuó.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Lo siento —respondí, sintiendo mi deseo de protegerla como una punzada en el pecho, perfecto para acompañar al deseo de posesión que se estaba encabritando en mi interior. Estaba convirtiendo mis entrañas en una zona de combate. Levantó la vista para mirarme y dijo con una sonrisa tímida:

—Yo no.

Dios mío, la amaba. Me rodeó el brazo con los suyos y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que detesté conducir con un cambio de marchas manual. Habría preferido seguir así, sin tener que mover el brazo.

—Dime que te has puesto protector solar —comenté, echándole un vistazo a su piel apenas bronceada. El sol de la playa era intenso incluso para las personas de piel curtida. Soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. Todo iba bien en el mundo.

Cuando salí a la autopista en dirección sur, dejé la mano entre sus muslos y me dispuse a disfrutar del trayecto.

Normalmente, no me gustaban las playas repletas de turistas. Pero ese día era diferente. No me molestaban los niños gritones arrojándome arena en la cara mientras correteaban por la playa, ni los insoportables norteños que alimentaban a las puñeteras gaviotas. Hinata hacía que todo fuese mejor.

El sol era abrasador y, aunque Hinata disfrutaba relajándose bajo sus intensos rayos, y o insistía para que se bañase conmigo. Verla reír y jugar mientras nos sumergíamos bajo las olas me hacía sentir como si los años que habíamos pasado separados hubiesen desaparecido. Sólo existían entonces y ahora. El tiempo perdido entre ambos se había esfumado. Junto a ella me sentía completo. Hinata era la persona que me había mantenido íntegro mientras mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

Y verla en ese biquini estaba teniendo sus efectos en mí.

—Ven aquí, Hina —dije, tirando de ella para que me acompañase a la zona donde el agua era más profunda. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos mientras buscaba fauna acuática peligrosa en torno a nosotros. —Estás conmigo. Nada te hará daño. Ven aquí. —La atraje hasta mi pecho.

Se apretó con firmeza contra mí. La miré fijamente antes de bajar la cabeza y lamer las gotas de agua salada que le resbalaban por el escote.

—Sasuke —susurró, apartándome un poco—. Alguien nos puede ver.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, estábamos demasiado lejos de la gente como para que nos prestaran atención.

—No nos pueden ver —respondí en un gruñido satisfecho mientras la besaba y tocaba.

—Ah, oh, no nos ven —suspiró mientras se asía a mis hombros.

—¿Te duele? —pregunté, disponiéndome a dejar de acariciarla.

—No, no me duele. De verdad. Por favor, no pares —suplicó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Cariño, te tocaría siempre, si quisieras. No hace falta que supliques —aseguré.

—Dios mío, Sasuke —gimió Hinata, dejándose caer encima de mí—. Eso me gusta.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —Sonreí.

Hinata apretó la cara contra mi hombro y soltó un grito de placer.

—Me gusta que me digas estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas, Hinata? —pregunté, mientras le acariciaba el interior de los muslos, provocando que se estremeciese en mis brazos.

Hinata apretó la boca contra mi pecho; la envolví entre mis brazos para sujetarla mientras volvía al planeta Tierra. Me rodeó la cintura con las piernas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—Parece que alguien más lo ha disfrutado —dijo, apretándose contra mí.

—Cariño, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo he disfrutado —respondí, besándole la curva del cuello y levantando la mano para acariciarle el pecho.

—Bájame, Sasuke —ordenó, mientras apartaba las piernas de mi cintura. Aún no estaba dispuesto a despedirme de la presión, pero la solté. Iba a necesitar un rato a solas muy pronto.

La fría mano de Hinata se deslizó dentro de mi bañador antes de que los pies le tocaran el suelo. Me temblaron las rodillas.

—Tranquilo —susurró con una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba saber que era capaz de provocarme esta reacción.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, mientras su mano seguía tocándome.

—Hacerte sentir bien —respondió con picardía.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a eso estando de pie.

—¿Sienta bien?

Joder. ¿Qué pregunta era ésa? Ya me estaba costando lo suficiente no caer de rodillas.

—Sí —dije con voz ahogada.

—¿Está bien así? ¿Duele?

No iba a sobrevivir a eso.

—Mmm… —le aseguré.

—Mmm… —respondió con una risita.

Estaba a punto de estallar. Quise apartarme. Ella dibujó una mueca traviesa.

No pensaba moverse. Me mordí el labio para reprimir el rugido que estaba a punto de escapárseme. Redujo la presión, pero siguió acariciándome. Era de lejos lo más excitante que había experimentado en mi vida. Su cara de sorpresa mientras me observaba, junto con el hecho de que todavía me estaba tocando.

Oh, sí. Era mía.

—Suéltame, cariño. No puedo más. —Tenía la voz áspera mientras bajaba el brazo para sacarle la mano de mi bañador. Le lavé la mano en el agua salada mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó.

—Nadie lo hecho tan increíblemente bien en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Se le escapó una risita y bajó la cabeza. Sí, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado que resultaba ridículo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, una medusa!

A su chillido le siguió un cómico intento de correr a través de las aguas revueltas en dirección a la playa. Me mordí la lengua para no reír y la seguí. No dudaba de que hubiese una medusa. Era la temporada, pero verla con los ojos abiertos como platos y su expresión ansiosa era tan adorable que resultaba gracioso.

HINATA

—Siempre supe que serías irresistible en cuanto dejases de actuar como lo que no eres —me susurró Sasuke al oído mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Yo todavía jadeaba después de correr a través de las olas. Dejé escapar una risita cansada y apoyé la cabeza en su sólido pecho.

—No es tan fácil esconder a la chica mala a la única persona que sabe que existe —repliqué.

Sasuke estrechó su abrazo y sentí su aliento en el cuello cuando dejó reposar la barbilla en mi hombro.

—No. Yo nunca he visto a una chica mala. No eres mala, Hina. Lo que pasa es que llevas mucho tiempo fingiendo ser otra persona, primero para hacer felices a tus padres y después para hacer feliz a Obito. La chica que eres en realidad es asombrosa. Eres bondadosa, pero también tienes agallas. Eres brillante, pero nunca actúas con superioridad. Eres prudente, pero también sabes divertirte y eres increíblemente sexy, pero no tienes ni idea.

Me resultaba difícil verme tal como me describía, pero oírle decir esas cosas me hacía desear que todo fuese distinto. Con él, no me había contenido en absoluto. Cuando estaba con Sasuke, no fingía ser nada. Era y o misma. Y en lugar de a una chica mala, veía a alguien deseable. Quería que el mundo también me viese así, pero sabía que sólo alguien como Sasuke vería mis defectos como características atractivas.

—Me alegro de que me veas así. No digo que esté de acuerdo, pero me hace feliz saber que no ves mis defectos.

Sasuke se puso tenso durante un momento antes de apartar los brazos. Sentí que su cuerpo se separaba de mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirarle.

Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Esperé a que hablase y, tras unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista para mirarme fijamente.

—¿Por qué estás con Obito?

Ésa no era la pregunta para la que me había preparado. Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos, como si se estuviese esforzando por no decir lo que fuese que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Te comportas como una persona distinta cuando estás con él. Como la persona que crees que puede resultarle atractiva. Una perfecta chica buena que cumple todas las reglas. Pero deseas romperlas, Hina. No eres ninguna criminal, sólo quieres abrir las alas un poco y disfrutar de la vida. Pero le quieres tanto que estás dispuesta a negarte la libertad de ser tú misma para poder estar con él.

Se interrumpió y mantuvo sobre mí su mirada suplicante. Deseaba que no dijese nada más. No quería oír nada de eso. No era verdad. Era una chica buena. Era el tipo de chica que una persona como Obito podría amar.

—Soy buena —me las arreglé para decir a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Me sentía como una idiota pronunciando esas palabras cuando la noche anterior había perdido la virginidad en la parte trasera de su camioneta en vez de estar en casa llorando la muerte de la abuela. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando expulsar de mi cabeza mis pensamientos sobre la abuela. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso. No estaba preparada.

—No he dicho que fueses mala. Eres buena, Hina. ¿No me estabas escuchando? Tienes un concepto muy retorcido de la bondad. Querer escabullirte con tu novio y sentirte deseada por tu chico o dejar un ridículo carrito de la compra en una plaza de aparcamiento no te convierte en una mala persona. Te hace humana.

Me saltaron las lágrimas. Quería creerlo. Había vivido con la culpa durante tanto tiempo sólo porque deseaba hacer aquello que me habían enseñado que estaba mal. Pero estaba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha. Bebía demasiado y hacía en público cosas con las chicas que yo no había hecho en toda mi vida… hasta que empecé a pasar tiempo con él. Mi madre siempre decía: el demonio es hermoso.

—Pensaba que la Hina a la que conocía había desaparecido del todo. Lloré su pérdida durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, un día, en el comedor del instituto, Tayuya no paraba de tirarle los tejos a Obito y de coquetear con él delante de ti como si tú no estuvieses. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le pusiste la zancadilla. Obito no lo vio, pero yo sí. —Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisita—. Cuando cayó al suelo de piernas abiertas, vi la pequeña mueca de satisfacción en tus labios, justo antes de agacharte y deshacerte en disculpas. Hasta ese momento creí que te había perdido. Pero comprendí que mi Hina se encontraba bajo todo ese lustre y toda esa corrección. Después de ese día, empecé a observarte y a disfrutar de los momentos en los que vislumbraba a tu verdadero y o mientras nadie más prestaba atención. Por eso te decía aquellas cosas. Quería hacerte reaccionar. Quería picarte y que me contestaras con insolencia. Esos momentos en los que ya no podías más y estallabas… Vivía para esos momentos.

—¿Eras cruel conmigo porque querías hacerme estallar? —pregunté. Asintió e inclinó la cabeza para besarme en la punta de la nariz. —Te encanta mi lado feo, ¿verdad Sasuke?

—No hay nada feo en ti. Eres tan bella por dentro como por fuera, pero no te das cuenta. Eso es lo que me mata. Obito es mi primo y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero está loco por mantenerte en esa especie de pedestal. Yo quiero a la verdadera Hinata. La que se contonea para quitarse unos pantalones cortos a sabiendas de que me vuelve loco. La que corre por el bosque hacia mi camioneta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si nada más importase. —Apoyó la mano en mi mejilla—. La verdadera Hinata Hyuga es perfecta y estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Se me encogió el estómago. Yo también sentía algo por Sasuke. Compartíamos un pasado y ahora compartíamos este verano, pero se suponía que el amor no debía formar parte de la ecuación. Obito se interponía entre nosotros.

Los labios de Sasuke encontraron los míos y todo lo demás se desvaneció. Poco importaban las preocupaciones y los miedos que se escondían en un rincón de mi mente. Sólo quería ser yo misma. Entre sus brazos, sabía que podía serlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

HINATA

Toda la ciudad se las había arreglado para ir a la iglesia a presentar sus últimos respetos a la abuela. No habían conseguido convencerme de ir a verla allí tumbada, inmóvil y pálida. Seguro que no la habían maquillado bien. Era una experta en maquillaje y siempre iba perfectamente arreglada. Me gustaba saber que tenía la abuela de setenta años más guapa del mundo entero. Cuando mi madre y mi padre se habían negado a dejar que me maquillase a pesar de que se lo había suplicado de rodillas, la abuela me secuestró un fin de semana en su casa para enseñarme la técnica de la «chapa y pintura», como ella decía.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y levanté la mano para secarla con el pañuelo que alguien me había dado. Me había sentado tantas veces con la abuela en la tercera fila. Nos escribíamos notas, hasta que mi madre lo atajaba con una mirada de advertencia. Siempre nos hacía reír. La abuela fingía que guardaba el papel, pero en realidad se volvía más taimada. La abuela era muy parecida a Sasuke, en el sentido de que aceptaba a la chica mala que había en mi interior.

Pensar en él hizo que se me formase otro nudo en la garganta. Empezaba a depender demasiado de ese chico. Obito regresaría pronto y todo iba a cambiar.

—Hola. —La voz grave de Sasuke me sorprendió y levanté la cabeza para encontrarlo justo frente a mí. No esperaba que viniese, esa noche. Aparte de que nunca ponía los pies en la iglesia a menos que fuese el domingo de Pascua o Nochebuena, supuse que iba a pasar su noche libre con sus amigos… O con Sakura.

—Hola —respondí en un susurro ronco—. No esperaba que fueses a… —Me interrumpí para no decir más.

Alzó sus rubias cejas y ladeó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Me di cuenta de que se había peinado el pelo que normalmente llevaba revuelto. Mis ojos recorrieron su pecho y sus hombros, cubiertos con una formal camisa de color azul celeste que, estaba segura, estrenaba esa noche. Llevaba la camisa por dentro de unos pantalones, muy formales también, que tampoco le había visto nunca. Cuando levanté la vista para mirarle a los ojos, sonreí por primera vez en horas.

—Te has puesto elegante —dije en voz baja para no llamar la atención. Se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo alrededor como si quisiera comprobar cuánta gente había notado su intento de arreglarse. Su vista volvió a detenerse sobre mí y se inclinó un poco.

—¿Has ido a verla? —Su suave susurro hizo que me volviesen a brotar las lágrimas. Negué con la cabeza y respiré profundamente en un intento de no venirme abajo y echarme en sus brazos en busca de consuelo delante de toda la ciudad. Me cubrió la mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Confundida, eché una ojeada alrededor para asegurarme de que no nos estaban observando.

» Venga, Hina. Te arrepentirás de no haberla visto una última vez. Necesitas hacerlo para pasar página. Confía en mí.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza mientras me miraba, implorante.

—Yo no fui a ver a mi padre. Todavía hoy me arrepiento.

Su confesión hizo que el dolor que sentía en el pecho se acentuara, no sólo por mi pérdida sino también por aquel chiquillo al que tanto le habían arrebatado. Por alguna razón, Sasuke necesitaba que lo hiciese. Dejé que me guiase por la nave de la iglesia hasta el ataúd abierto en el que descansaba la mujer en la que siempre había confiado. Habíamos hablado de mi boda y de cómo me arreglaría el pelo y me maquillaría ese día. Habíamos decidido los colores de los vestidos de las damas de honor y de los ramos de flores que pensaba preparar. Habíamos decidido que ella cosería el vestido del bautizo de mis hijos. Habíamos hecho tantos planes. Tejimos tantos sueños sentadas en su porche, comiendo galletas y bebiendo té helado.

El ataúd era de un precioso color blanco mármol, con un forro rosa. Le habría encantado. Adoraba el color rosa. Los enormes adornos confeccionados con rosas blancas y rosa le habrían entusiasmado. Cada primavera, una de sus grandes alegrías era ver florecer sus rosales, de los que cuidaba como si fuesen bebés. Quise dar las gracias a todas las personas que habían enviado los grandes ramos de flores que cubrían las paredes de la iglesia, especialmente los de rosas.

Sentí un hilillo de humedad que corría por mi barbilla y me caía sobre la mano. Levanté la mano libre para secarme la cara, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas me manaban de los ojos y me resbalaban por las mejillas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No te dejaré sola, sube y despídete de ella. Estaré aquí mismo, a tu lado —murmuró Sasuke.

Desde que había cruzado las puertas de la iglesia, había sentido una presión en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Ahora, mientras me preparaba para despedirme de la mujer a la que tanto quería, me inundó un sentimiento de paz.

Solté la mano de Sasuke a la que me había aferrado con tanta fuerza y di un paso adelante.

Estaba sonriendo. Me alegraba que estuviese sonriendo. Siempre sonreía. Habían utilizado su maquillaje. Reconocería ese tono frambuesa de pintalabios en cualquier parte. La fragancia de las rosas era intensa y me recordó las tardes que pasábamos charlando en su casa.

—Te han puesto tu vestido favorito —susurré mientras observaba su cuerpo inmóvil—. Y también han usado tu maquillaje. Aunque tú te pintas mejor. La sombra de ojos es un poco oscura. Quien te la haya puesto parece que desconoce la regla del «menos es más».

La abuela se habría reído con mi comentario. Habríamos tramado un plan para dar una lección en el arte de la «chapa y pintura» a los esteticistas de la morgue o a quienquiera que maquillase a los recién fallecidos. Se me escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando hablamos de que queríamos permanecer en la Tierra después de morir para poder asistir a nuestros funerales? Bueno, en caso de que hay as convencido a Dios de tu idea y estés escuchando desde alguna parte —hice una pausa para tragarme el sollozo que se me estaba a punto de escapar—, si estás aquí, te quiero. Te echo de menos. Pensaré en ti todos los días y llevaré a cabo todos nuestros planes. Pero prométeme que estarás ahí.

Prométeme que convencerás al de ahí arriba de que te deje venir de visita.

Esta vez no pude reprimir el sollozo. Me tapé la boca con las manos y dejé caer la cabeza mientras me inundaban los recuerdos. Saber que ésa era la última vez que la vería me hacía sentir como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Un brazo me agarró y tiró de mí para que me apoyara contra su pecho,

envolviéndome. Sasuke no dijo nada para consolarme. Dejó que dijese mi último adiós de la única forma que sabía. Cuando se calmaron las lágrimas y el dolor en mi pecho se sosegó, levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

—Estoy segura de que cuando mueres no vas directamente al cielo. Creo que tienes tiempo de despedirte. Y tu abuela no se habría marchado a ninguna parte hasta que hubiese recibido esta despedida.

Solté una risita ahogada y asentí. Tenía razón. Ni el mismo Dios la habría hecho mover a menos que estuviese lista.

—Adiós, abuela —susurré una última vez.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Sasuke, enlazando los dedos con los míos.

Me di la vuelta y caminé por la nave, asintiendo y hablando con las otras personas que habían venido a darnos el pésame. Sasuke se mantuvo pacientemente a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que varias personas lanzaban una mirada curiosa a la oveja negra que tenía como acompañante. En pocas horas, toda la ciudad estaría al corriente. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importaba. Sasuke había sido mi amigo desde que, en párvulos, me tiró del pelo en el patio y yo, a cambio, le retorcí el brazo. Después de que el maestro nos hubiese reñido y amenazado con llamar a nuestros padres, Sasuke me miró de arriba abajo y me preguntó:

—¿Quieres sentarte con mi primo y conmigo durante la comida?

Podían hablar cuanto quisieran. Sasuke había venido a rescatarme cuando más le necesitaba. Quizá no era el ciudadano perfecto, pero la abuela siempre decía que lo perfecto era aburrido. Le habría encantado que les plantase cara a las chismosas de la ciudad en su funeral. Miré atrás por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa. La abuela estaba aquí y casi podía oír su risa cuando salí de la iglesia de la mano de Sasuke.

SASUKE

—No sé si van a poder recuperarse de esto —comenté mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a Hinata a entrar en la camioneta.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

¿De verdad no sabía a qué me refería o intentaba fingir que no era para tanto?

Porque lo era. Mi aparición en la iglesia fue un paso que había tomado a sabiendas de que Obito lo descubriría. No me importaban las repercusiones, no soportaba la idea de que Hinata estuviese sola sin nadie que supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Me necesitaba.

—Hablarán, Hina —dije con cuidado, esperando a ver si había estado tan inmersa en sus sentimientos por la pérdida de su abuela que no había pensado en el mensaje que acabábamos de enviar al salir de allí juntos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Y qué. Es lo que siempre hacen, Sasuke. Hablan. Ya se les pasará.

Que me partan si no estaba deseando arrastrarme adentro y empujarla contra los ajados asientos de cuero y besarla hasta que los dos estuviésemos pidiendo más. Pero no era el momento. Cerré la puerta, le di la vuelta al coche y entré.

No pregunté si quería ir a casa. Iba a llevarla a la mía. Mi madre trabajaba esa noche y quería a Hina en mi habitación. Quería verla en mi espacio. Saber qué se sentía. Olerla incluso después de que se hubiese marchado.

Hinata se deslizó en el asiento hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Importa? —pregunté, en lugar de contestar.

Soltó un suspiro triste.

—No. La verdad es que no. Mientras esté contigo.

El corazón me latía contra el pecho y la bestia posesiva de mi interior rugió de placer. Era mía. Tenía que solucionar esto. No podía devolvérsela a Obito.

—Quiero verte en mi habitación. Quiero que mis almohadas huelan a ti. Quiero verte tumbada en mi cama y grabar esa imagen en mi memoria.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza para mirarme. Miré de reojo sus grandes ojos verdes antes de devolver la vista a la carretera.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan tierno y encantador?

Desde que había estado enterrando en lo más profundo a la única chica a la que había amado. Aunque no se lo dije. No estaba lista para que le confesase mis sentimientos. La última vez que le dije cómo me sentía se quedó paralizada.

—¿No me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta de lo encantador que soy?

Soltó una risita y apoyó los labios en mi brazo para no reír en voz alta. Me encantaba su risa.

Y más aún después de haber visto cómo se derrumbaba y lloraba, poco antes.

Eso me había hecho trizas. No quería que estuviese triste. No quería que sufriese ningún dolor. Sólo deseaba protegerla de todo. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

Detuve la camioneta entre los robles que conducían a la entrada del aparcamiento de caravanas donde había residido toda mi vida, me incliné y besé a Hinata en la coronilla. Así era como tendría que haber sido desde el principio.

Hinata a mi lado. Así era como tenía que ser.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer en tu habitación? —preguntó ella.

Abrí la puerta y deslicé la mano por su muslo, tirando de Hinata hacia mí para bajarla al suelo.

—¿Monopoly? —respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella me puso las manos en los hombros, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en el suelo.

—No se me da bien el Monopoly. Ya lo sabes.

Más bien era terrible al Monopoly. Cuando éramos pequeños, Obito siempre la dejaba ganar. Pero yo no. Yo siempre me quedaba incluso con su último billete. A Hinata no le gustaban las cosas fáciles. Le gustaban los desafíos. Ya entonces me daba cuenta de ello.

—Sí, se te da mal —convine y le pasé la mano por la cintura, guiándola hasta la puerta de la caravana—. Podemos jugar al strip póquer.

Hinata rió y negó con la cabeza.

—También me ganabas siempre. Al menos al póquer. Estaré desnuda en menos de un cuarto de hora.

—Vale, me has convencido. Jugaremos al strip póquer —interrumpí.

—Si me quieres desnuda, no tienes que ganarme a las cartas —respondió en tono provocador.

Sí. Ésta era mi chica.

—Hecho. Desnúdate —ordené mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. La tristeza que acechaba en su mirada había desaparecido. Eso era lo que quería conseguir.

Bueno, también la quería desnuda, pero no había sido mi prioridad principal. Eso estaba en segundo lugar.

—¿Puedo beber algo primero? —preguntó Hinata, pasándome la mano por el pecho.

—Supongo, si eso es lo que quieres… —respondí, bajando la cabeza para besarle la línea de la mandíbula y la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

Hinata dejó caer las manos detrás de mi cuello y se arqueó contra mí. Si seguía así, no llegaríamos a mi habitación.

—He cambiado de idea —susurró antes de bajar la mano hasta mis vaqueros para tirar del botón.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se estremeció en mis brazos y asintió. Esto no podía estar mal, sentaba demasiado bien.

—Esto sobra —murmuró mientras me desabrochaba los tejanos y empezaba a bajármelos. Yo también quería quitármelos, pero no en el salón. La quería en mi habitación. Sobre mis sábanas. Para poder olerla cuando no estuviese.

—A mi habitación —ordené, mientras dibujaba un camino de besos por su cuello. El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo sólo sirvió para excitarme aún más.

Bajé las manos y le subí el bajo del vestido para acariciarla. Me quedé paralizado y seguí mirándola mientras mi mano encontraba la fina tira.

—Madre mía, ¿llevas tanga?

Tenía que sacarle el vestido ya. La chica buena era en realidad traviesa y yo amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hinata simplemente asintió, y apretó los labios para esconder una sonrisa divertida. Le encantaba saber que podía hacerme perder la cabeza.

—Fuera. Quiero este vestido fuera ya —ordené. No esperé a que me ayudase. Encontré la cremallera y la bajé por la curva de sus caderas, entonces

dejé que cayese por sus hombros. La tela cayó olvidada al suelo, y permanecí de pie absorbiendo la visión de Hinata con un sujetador negro de encaje y un tanga casi invisible a conjunto. No le veía sentido al hecho de llevar un tanga que tapase tan poco, pero no pensaba quejarme. Estaban alimentando muy positivamente mi imaginación.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo llegar hasta la habitación —me disculpé antes de capturar su boca con la mía. La necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba saborearla. Sentirla cerca. Saber que era mía.

El hecho de que Hinata interrumpiera nuestro beso fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de que se dejase caer de rodillas enfrente de mí. Oh, no. No lo iba a hacer.

—Levántate, Hina. Ahora mismo. —Bajé la mano, pero ella la apartó mientras me bajaba los vaqueros y los calzoncillos.

» Lo digo en serio, Hina. No vas a… ¡joder!

Quería que parase, porque no debería estar de rodillas delante de mí. Era mi Hina. Pero la sensación era tan increíble que no pude apartarme. Tener a Hinata allí era en verdad increíble.

Me costaba ordenar mis pensamientos. Deslicé las manos por su pelo. Ésta era mi Hina.

—Eres preciosa. Esto es… —Las palabras se me escaparon de la boca. La dejé hacer hasta que ya no pude más. Extendí los brazos, la cogí por las axilas y la aprisioné contra la pared.

» Me vuelves loco. Lo único que quiero hacer es tocarte —dije, dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

—Entra, Sasuke. Por favor —suplicó Hinata.

Me eché atrás y respiré hondo varias veces.

—Hina, no me puedes decir ese tipo de cosas —expliqué mientras la hacía mía. ¿Cómo era posible que la sensación fuese aún más perfecta que la primera vez? Hina me puso las manos a cada lado de la cara y subió las caderas, de modo que me hundí más en su interior. El ardor de sus ojos hizo que me estremeciera.

—Fuerte, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata Hyuga acabaría matándome.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

HINATA

**Para Hinata:**

**_No has respondido a mi e-mail, eso quiere decir que o no lo recibiste, lo que es bastante probable porque el acceso a Internet aquí es terrible, o que algo va mal._**

**_He intentado llamarte varias veces, pero no encuentro cobertura en ninguna parte._**

**_Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas noticias son que tu tía ha sufrido una reacción alérgica a alguna planta de por aquí y tuvo un ataque de urticaria; mi padre la ha llevado corriendo a urgencias a la ciudad más cercana. Han regresado hace una hora, ella ya está bien, pero mi madre tiene ganas de volver a casa._**

**_Eso me lleva a las buenas noticias. Vuelvo a casa. Mientras te escribo esto, estamos haciendo las maletas; te llamaré en cuanto tenga cobertura. No te separes del móvil. Necesito oír tu voz. Llama también a Sasuke de mi parte y avísale de que estoy de vuelta, así podremos ir a la sala de pesas una semana antes y prepararnos para el entrenamiento de fútbol. Y dile también que se corte un poco con la cerveza. Necesito a mi mejor receptor en buena forma._**

**_Te quiero,_**

**_Obito_**

Me quedé contemplando la pantalla del ordenador un buen rato. No sabía qué hacer. A quién contárselo. Adónde ir. Cerré el portátil y lo aparté de un empujón.

Me había despertado sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarme a mis padres, después de haberme ido el día enterior con Sasuke. Me estaba temiendo la charla con ellos, pero esto era mucho peor. La pantalla de mi móvil se iluminó antes de que empezara a sonar Eye of the Tiger por primera vez en tres semanas. Obito había configurado mi teléfono para que Eye of the Tiger fuese su tono personalizado. Cogí el móvil con apatía y apreté el botón de aceptar antes de ponérmelo en el oído.

—Hola.

—Oh, cariño, me alegro tanto de oír tu voz. ¿Has recibido mi e-mail? He esperado un rato antes de llamar, no quería despertarte. Estamos a unas dos horas de distancia. Mi padre me dejará en tu casa, me muero de ganas de verte.

La culpa, la frustración, la ira y el pánico se arremolinaban en mi interior.

Agarré el teléfono con fuerza mientras intentaba respirar profundamente.

—Ah, hola, sí, acabo de leerlo. No puedo creer que vayas a llegar antes de lo previsto.

La falta de entusiasmo de mi voz era inconfundible. Durante un momento reinó el silencio, y comprendí que el cerebro de Obito estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas.

—¿Te acabas de despertar? No pareces muy contenta con mi regreso.

Esperaba chillidos de alegría o algo así.

Perfecto, despierta sus sospechas incluso antes de que llegue. Tenía que arreglarlo. No podía interponerme entre Sasuke y Obito. Toda su vida habían sido como hermanos. No podría perdonarme jamás ser la responsable de su ruptura.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que me preocupaba más la relación entre ellos que la mía con Obito.

—Perdona, estoy encantada de que vuelvas. Me acabo de despertar. Anoche fue el velatorio de mi abuela y el funeral es esta tarde. Estos últimos días han sido difíciles.

—¿Cómo? ¡Hina!, ¿tu abuela ha fallecido? Lo siento tanto. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Había olvidado completamente que no lo sabía. El e-mail que no llegué a escribirle me vino a la memoria. En vez de contarle lo de la abuela, corrí a refugiarme en los brazos de Sasuke. ¿Habría ocurrido todo esto si le hubiese escrito el e-mail a Obito y hubiese ayudado a mi madre con los preparativos del funeral? ¿Deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas?

—No quería explicártelo por e-mail —aclaré con la esperanza de que lo comprendiese o que, al menos, aceptase mi excusa.

—Estoy a punto de llegar. Iré corriendo a casa para cambiarme y después vendré a verte, así no tendré que marcharme antes del funeral. Si quieres, puedo llevarte. Todo se arreglará. Dentro de poco estaré ahí. Te lo prometo.

¿Cómo se sentiría si le dijese que todo iba bien? ¿Qué Sasuke ya me había ayudado a despedirme? Mis lágrimas se habían secado. Sabía que mi abuela era feliz en su fabulosa mansión, situada en unas elegantes calles doradas. Siempre decía que allá arriba tendría un fantástico jardín de rosas esperándola.

—Hina, ¿estás bien?

—Perdona, estaba pensando en el funeral. Nos vemos cuando llegues.

—Muy bien. Te quiero.

Éstas eran las palabras que siempre nos decíamos al colgar. Normalmente,

y o era la primera en decirlas. Esta vez lo había olvidado por completo.

—Yo también te quiero —respondí diligentemente.

Le quería. Le había querido toda la vida, pero no como debería. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que algo iba mal entre nosotros. Pero hasta esas últimas semanas con Sasuke no había sabido definir cuál era el problema de nuestra relación. Con Sasuke podía ser yo misma, y él me amaba. Obito amaba a la persona que yo me esforzaba en ser. Si Obito supiese cuál era mi verdadero yo, aquella chica a la que creía haber dejado atrás junto con mi infancia, no me querría. No sería capaz. Pero tampoco podía estar con su primo. No podía escogerle por delante de Obito. Destrozaría una amistad de toda una vida.

Obito había cuidado de Sasuke cuando era pequeño. Estaba pendiente de él, compartía su riqueza con él. Incluso ahora, Obito protegía a su primo de muchas cosas. Sin ir más lejos, el año pasado, cuando el entrenador estuvo a punto de echar a Sasuke del equipo por presentarse al entrenamiento con resaca.

Obito suplicó al entrenador que cambiase de idea y le prometió que se aseguraría de que Sasuke fuese por el buen camino y llegase en buen estado a los entrenamientos y los partidos. Sasuke necesitaba a Obito. No podía interponerme entre los dos.

Arrojé la almohada que había estado abrazando al otro extremo de la habitación y solté un rugido de frustración. Me parecía todo tan ridículo. Yo era ridícula. ¿Cómo me había permitido llegar hasta aquí? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha. No sólo me importaba, también le deseaba. Era lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca.

Tenerlo a él significaba separarlo de la única familia a la que amaba. Pronto toda la ciudad hablaría de él y le odiaría por robarle la novia a Obito. Era imposible.

Toda esa estúpida situación lo era.

—Princesa, ¿estás despierta? —dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Solté un suspiro. Ésta era la charla que me había estado temiendo. Era una pérdida de tiempo. No hacía falta que gastase saliva hablando del tema.

—Sí, pasa —respondí.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, con una mueca irritada en la cara que casi nunca iba dirigida a mí. Entró y se detuvo ante mi cama. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y olía a crema para después del afeitado. La misma que había usado toda la vida.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche, exactamente?

Era directo y conciso, eso había que admitirlo. Me enderecé en la cama y le devolví la mirada. Necesitaba echar tierra sobre el asunto. Calmar los ánimos. El que Sasuke fuese aceptado en la ciudad dependía de ello, y mi relación con Obito también.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha?

Como si tuviese que preguntar. Mi padre alzó las cejas en señal de incredulidad, como si pensara que tenía que estar loca para creer que se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

—Así es, Hinata.

Suspiré, sacudí la cabeza e incluso puse los ojos en blanco para añadirle un toque dramático.

—Es amigo mío. Crecimos juntos. Es el primo de mi novio y su mejor amigo. Obito no estaba aquí, yo me estaba enfrentando a uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y él tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió ayudarme.

Quiere a Obito y sabe que es lo que Obito habría deseado. Además, Sasuke sabe lo unida que estaba a la abuela. Acostumbrábamos a sentarnos juntos en el porche a comer galletas. ¿Recuerdas la época en que el hecho de que su madre fuese camarera en un bar no era ningún problema?

La amargura en mi voz era inconfundible. Mi padre frunció aún más el ceño.

No le gustaba mi tono, pero se notaba que estaba considerando mi excusa. Esperé pacientemente, rezando para que me creyera. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, asintió y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Comprendo que lo has pasado mal. Con Obito fuera y tu madre y yo ocupados con los preparativos del funeral y toda la familia aquí, no hemos estado a tu lado. Agradezco que Sasuke se diese cuenta de que necesitabas a alguien e interviniese. Sin embargo, no es el tipo de chico con el que quiero que te relaciones. Es el primo de Obito y cuando él esté aquí, me parece bien. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no es de buena casta. Su padre era imprevisible y su madre es gentuza. Podrías ganarte una mala reputación por dejarte ver con los de su clase.

Las malas compañías son peligrosas. Acuérdate.

Quise levantarme y clamar al cielo que él no sabía nada de Sasuke. No importaba quiénes fuesen sus padres. No estaba bien culpar al hijo de los pecados del padre. Me mordí la lengua hasta que noté el sabor de la sangre en un intento de no chillar de frustración.

—¿Quién llamaba tan temprano? —preguntó mi padre, mirando de reojo en dirección al móvil que descansaba junto a la almohada.

—Obito.

El alivio se le notó en la cara. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de perder la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo le va?

—Está en camino. Llegará a tiempo para el funeral.

La sonrisa deslumbrante de mi padre hizo que se me formara un nudo en el estómago.

—Bien, muy bien. Me alegro de que venga para el funeral de tu abuela. Es tan buen chico…

Mi padre salió de la habitación con expresión satisfecha, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Fulminé la puerta con la mirada, tal como habría deseado hacer con mi padre.

Aparqué el coche en el camino de grava de la entrada antes de apagar el motor.

La camioneta de Sasuke era el único vehículo estacionado junto a la caravana. Su madre no estaba. Eso era lo único positivo de mi visita. Necesitaba hacerlo a solas. Obito llegaría en media hora. Habría ido antes, pero después de hablar con mi padre por la mañana, decidí que sería mejor esperar a que se marchase.

Me dolía el pecho. Apreté la palma de la mano contra el corazón en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Tiene que haber un límite a la pena que puede sufrir una persona en una sola semana. Estaba llegando a mi límite. Necesitaba un milagro. Una risa amarga me burbujeó dentro del pecho al pensar en milagros.

¿Quién iba a ayudar a una chica mala a conseguir al chico malo? Aunque Sasuke no era malo por dentro. De verdad que no. Se comportaba así porque era lo único que conocía. Le crió una camarera que saltaba de una cama a la otra sin preocuparse del estado civil de su pareja. Nadie se había molestado en enseñarle a Sasuke cómo comportarse correctamente. Pero por dentro era una persona maravillosa. Era generoso, paciente y comprensivo. Aceptaba a los demás tal como eran. La única persona en mi vida capaz de eso había sido mi abuela.

La puerta de la caravana se abrió de golpe y Sasuke salió al primer escalón. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos vaqueros de talle bajo. Iba descalzo. Me tragué las lágrimas. Había venido a acabar con todo aquello, pero me sentía como si me estuviesen arrancando el corazón del cuerpo incluso antes de decir una palabra. Alargué el brazo para abrir la puerta y salí del coche. Tenía la sensación de avanzar a cámara lenta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando cerré la puerta del coche.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y en su rostro se formó una arruga de preocupación.

Me conocía tan bien… Siempre sabía en qué estaba pensando. Cuando éramos niños, nunca tenía que decirle que estaba triste. Él lo sabía y se disponía a solucionarlo antes de que Obito se hubiese dado cuenta siquiera de que alguien había herido mis sentimientos. No se movió. Me observó mientras ponía un pie delante del otro, deseando más que nada en el mundo no tener que hacerlo. Por una vez, quería ser egoísta y obtener lo que deseaba. Olvidar las consecuencias y lanzarme en brazos de Sasuke. Quería decirle que le amaba. Quería besar su rostro allí mismo, de pie enfrente de la caravana a la vista de todos los que tenían la nariz pegada a la ventana para curiosear. Quería reclamarle como mío, pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Nuestro cuento de hadas no podía acabar bien. Perdería a Obito. Y toda la ciudad despreciaría abiertamente a Sasuke, en lugar de conformarse con murmurar a sus espaldas que acabaría igual que su padre. El mío no le aceptaría. Seguramente me encerraría en casa y me enviaría a un internado femenino. Nadie nos apoyaría. No podía permitir que Sasuke supiera el porqué. Él era más valiente que yo. Lucharía por mí. Perdería lo poco que tenía en esta ridícula ciudad, lo perdería por mí y para nada. Mis padres nunca lo permitirían. Tenía que dejarle marchar. Lo que yo deseaba no importaba. El futuro de Sasuke, sí.

—Algo me dice que no es el tipo de visita que esperaba cuando he visto tu coche blanco. —Su voz era tensa.

Me esforcé por evitar que las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos rodaran por mis mejillas. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo mejor. Lo mejor para él.

—Obito vuelve hoy a casa —dije a través del nudo de mi garganta.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto para que pasara. Aparté la vista de su mirada y entré en su caravana por segunda y última vez. Nunca sería capaz de volver. No con Obito aquí. Pero tampoco podría olvidar el desayuno que compartimos en la mesa de la cocina. Su risa y la forma en que se movía su mandíbula al masticar. Verle comer me había fascinado.

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y me quedé de pie mirando la mesa desnuda. Lo único que había era una caja abierta de cereales y un cuenco vacío.

Sasuke me pasó los brazos por la cintura. Sabía que debía apartarme, pero me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Aquí estaba mi hogar. Su abrazo me llenaba de paz.

Pero saber que ésa iba a ser la última vez que me tocase hizo que el abrazo se tornase agridulce. Inhalé profundamente, impregnándome de su olor, su calor, la sensación de sus manos sobre mi estómago.

—Sabíamos que este día iba a llegar, aunque sea antes de lo esperado. Lo he estado pensando y quiero que me dejes hablar con él. Creo que puedo.

—No —interrumpí. Tenía que decir algo antes de que me revelase demasiado. Sus planes eran inútiles. No había nada que planear.

Hizo que me volviera para que le mirase a la cara y me acarició el pelo con las manos. Observé impotente mientras inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios acariciaron los míos. Sabía que tenía que ponerle fin, pero le devolví el beso con avidez. El rugido que resonaba en su pecho hizo que me temblasen las rodillas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo aparté de un empujón.

—No puedo estar contigo, Sasuke —dije, sin abrir los ojos. Verle la cara mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, que eran del todo necesarias, me mataría.

No habló ni intentó tocarme. Sabía que esperaba a que terminase.

» Quiero a Obito. No puedo lastimarle. Lo siento.

Había tanto que habría deseado explicar. Tantas cosas que había ensayado de camino allí, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía.

—Bien —respondió en un murmullo.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente y abrí los ojos para verle la cara. «Bien» no era la respuesta que había esperado. Al ver la expresión de su rostro se me cortó la respiración. No parecía triste. Ni siquiera parecía molesto. Más bien parecía… aburrido. Yo estaba luchando por no llorar a mares y él ni se inmutaba. En vez de sentirme aliviada, el corazón se me hizo añicos.

¿Tan poco había significado para él? Me había dicho que me quería. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme? Le observé mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y enviaba un mensaje a alguien. Quería gritarle para que demostrase alguna emoción. Para que demostrase que yo le importaba. Que él también estaba sufriendo. Pensaba que estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí.

Levantó sus ojos de color negro para mirarme.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme… —Indicó la puerta con la cabeza. Pasé por su lado sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

SASUKE

En cuanto oí arrancar el coche de Hinata, arrojé el teléfono contra la pared. Cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. Yo me sentía exactamente igual. Destrozado. Roto. Desmoronado. Estaba tan seguro de que me quería… A pesar de que nunca había pronunciado las palabras, había estado completamente seguro de que Hinata me quería a mí y no al perfecto de mi primo.

Nunca en mi vida había odiado a Obito, pero en ese momento, le odiaba. Le odiaba por quitármela. Le odiaba por controlarla. Le odiaba porque tenía su amor y yo estaba aquí como un imbécil sufriendo por ella.

Un rugido retumbó por la habitación y apenas reconocí que había salido de mi boca. No podría quedarme. ¿Cómo iba a quedarme mirándolos? ¿Cómo podía ir a clase y observar mientras la tocaba? Le daba la mano. ¡Dios mío, le besaba la boca! ¿Le importaba siquiera haberme destrozado? ¿Había sido un simple juego para ella? ¿Pasar el rato con el chico malo mientras el príncipe azul no está?

—¡JODER, HINA! —grité a todo pulmón.

Mi maltrecho teléfono empezó a sonar. Me entró el pánico al pensar que podía ser ella, que podía haber cambiado de opinión; fui corriendo a recogerlo y sujeté torpemente la batería para que no se moviera mientras apretaba el botón de responder varias veces, hasta que al fin funcionó. La pantalla seguía a oscuras.

—Hola.

—¿Adivina quién ha llegado a casa temprano para arrastrar tu culo vago hasta el gimnasio a primera hora de la mañana?

Al escuchar la alegre voz de Obito tuve que resistirme al impulso de arrojar otra vez el teléfono contra la pared. ¿Qué iba decirle? ¿Cómo iba a comportarme como si me alegrase de que hubiese vuelto?

—Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos? Al menos alguien podría fingir que se alegra de que haya vuelto.

Intenté suprimir el pequeño rayo de esperanza que estaba intentando abrirse camino entre mis pensamientos. Seguro que no se refería a Hina.

—Estoy seguro de que tu… de que Hina se alegra de tu regreso —respondí.

Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de que había evitado referirme a ella como a su novia. No estaba listo para aceptarlo. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—No, parecía distraída. Acabo de enterarme de lo de su abuela. Tío, tendría que haber estado aquí. Ella está triste y yo soy un egoísta por desear que se hubiese alegrado de volver a verme. ¿La has visto? ¿Se encuentra bien? Debía tener mucho cuidado. Había tomado su decisión. No significaba que pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero tenía que actuar con precaución. Debía protegerla.

—Está muy afectada. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad un par de veces. Nos ayudó a Sakura y a mí una noche que había bebido más de la cuenta. Nos llevó a casa. Y ayer fui a dar el pésame y todo eso. Me acuerdo de su abuela. Era buena conmigo.

Obito suspiró.

—Gracias, tío. Aprecio mucho que fueses. Sé que significó mucho para Hina.

Golpeé la pared con el puño. No necesitaba que me diera las gracias. No lo había hecho por él.

—Bueno, ¿nos vemos en el funeral?

No, no estaba preparado para verlos juntos. Ver a Obito tocando a Hina podía provocarme un ataque de furia ciega en mitad del funeral de su abuela.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Ayer estuve allí, pero tú ya estás aquí y yo ya he cumplido con mi deber.

—Vale. Bueno, gracias otra vez. No es broma lo del gimnasio, ¿eh? Mañana por la mañana vamos. Tenemos que poner en forma esa barriga cervecera.

—Claro, nos vemos.

Solté los pedazos del teléfono encima de la mesa. Tenía que hacer planes. Necesitaba pensarlo bien. ¿Había metido la pata al dejarla marchar? ¿Esperaba ella que la detuviese? Hinata Hyuga iba a volverme loco.

HINATA

—Le has dicho a Obito que puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros, ¿no? Mi padre estaba de pie en el umbral de mi habitación. Había llegado a casa después del funeral y me había metido directamente en la bañera para poder llorar en privado. Cuando se enfrió el agua, me sequé las lágrimas y me obligué a calmarme. ¿Qué me habría aconsejado la abuela? ¿Me habría dicho que escuchara a mi corazón? ¿O habría comprendido lo sensato de mi decisión? Recordé la reacción de Sasuke ante mis palabras. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese? ¿Caer a mis pies con lágrimas en los ojos? Tendría que alegrarme de que se lo hubiese tomado tan bien. No quería sumar a mi culpa el haberle hecho daño.

—Sí. Estará aquí a las seis.

Me incorporé sobre la cama. Mi padre parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Has estado tan encerrada en ti misma este verano. Es un alivio que Obito haya vuelto a casa.

Me obligué a sonreír para que mi padre no sospechase que algo iba mal. Se marchó y cerró la puerta. Me acosté otra vez en la cama, preguntándome qué cara iba a ponerle a Obito con todo el peso de la culpa por lo que había hecho.

Quería a Obito. Mis acciones no parecían demostrarlo, pero le quería. El problema era que no estaba enamorada de él. Hasta ese momento, no había comprendido que se pueden sentir tipos de amor distintos por un chico. Obito representaba todo aquello que yo respetaba. Era tierno y cariñoso. Nunca tendría que preocuparme de que me abandonase o de que me lastimase. Era imposible no quererle. Por desgracia, tenía una novia que era una gran farsante. Merecía saber que lo era, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo, había representado el papel no sólo para él sino también para mis padres y para toda la puñetera ciudad. No podía contarle nada a Obito. Las cosas corrían demasiado de prisa en una ciudad tan pequeña. Mi madre estaría destrozada. Mi padre estaría furioso.

Lastimaría a todos y ¿para qué? ¿Por un chico que no se molestaba en reaccionar cuando rompías con él? Se me estaba partiendo el corazón y él se había dedicado a enviar un mensaje. Seguro que a Sakura. La imagen de Sasuke con Sakura me provocaba náuseas.

Cogí el teléfono por centésima vez desde que me fui de casa de Sasuke para ver si me había enviado un mensaje. Fue inútil. No iba a hacerlo. Había visto la expresión de sus ojos. No se había resistido. Pero no tenía sentido. Antes de que yo le hubiese empujado, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Obito él mismo, y sabía perfectamente cómo iba a reaccionar su primo. ¿Había estado intentando calmar mi sentimiento de culpa? ¿Le había ofrecido una salida fácil? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de mí, sino de su idea de mí? Empezaron a saltarme las lágrimas. Subí las rodillas contra el pecho y enterré la cabeza en ellas, llorando en silencio. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Yo misma me había llevado a la ruina. Mi corazón pertenecería para siempre a alguien que no lo quería y Obito estaría echando a perder su amor con alguien que no era digna de él. Obito merecía mucho más que una novia que amaba a otro.

Sonó el timbre y yo me quedé allí sentada, escuchando mientras Obito entraba y hablaba con mis padres. Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y fui al baño para arreglarme antes de bajar, saludarle y fingir que todo iba bien.

—Deja que lo limpie yo. Hace semanas que no ves a Obito. Salid un rato. Sé que queréis pasar un rato juntos.

Éste no era mi padre. Normalmente, quería que nos quedásemos con ellos o en el porche de delante. Casi nunca nos animaba a salir y a pasar tiempo a solas. Al parecer, estaba más preocupado de lo que pensaba por lo de Sasuke. Aunque tenía razones para preocuparse. Quizá era la intuición de padre.

Obito se levantó con el plato y la taza en la mano, todo un caballero como siempre. No sólo limpia su lugar en la mesa sino que además aclara sus platos en el fregadero. Naori Uchiha había enseñado bien a su hijo. O al menos, eso era lo que siempre decía mi madre.

—Gracias por la cena. Estaba deliciosa. —Obito sonrió a ambos y se volvió para guiñarme un ojo antes de llevar sus platos a la cocina. No se parecía en nada a Sasuke. Antes nunca me había fijado. Tenían muchas cosas en común en cuanto a su apariencia, pero eran muy distintos. El pelo castaño oscuro de Obito era tan largo que le llegaba al cuello de la camisa y se le rizaba en las puntas. No tenía los labios tan llenos como Sasuke, pero tenía la espalda más ancha.

Siempre bromeaban diciendo que él tenía el brazo más fuerte cuando se trataba de lanzar una pelota de fútbol, pero Sasuke lo tenía más fuerte cuando se trataba de dar un puñetazo a alguien. Miré a mi madre, que tenía esa sonrisa boba que se le ponía cuando Obito venía a casa. El peso de la culpa aumentó. Nunca sonreiría con Sasuke.

—Es tan buen chico… —comentó.

Me obligué a sonreír por centésima vez esa noche. Obito se colocó a mi lado y me dio la mano.

—La traeré de vuelta a las once, señor —dijo mirando a mi padre.

—Ah, no te preocupes por la hora. Sé que tenéis que poneros al día.

Obito parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Si no conociese a mi padre, habría pensado que se estaba tomando los ansiolíticos de mi madre.

Cuando Obito cerró la puerta de su reluciente camioneta nueva, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí para que me sentase junto a él. Aquí no había cambio de marchas manual como en la camioneta de Sasuke.

—Dios, te echaba de menos —susurró, antes de asirme la cara y besarme suavemente en la boca. Fue tan agradable como recordaba. Tierno, delicado y confortable. Levanté el brazo, le pasé la mano por el pelo y probé algunas de las técnicas nuevas que había aprendido para comprobar si podía reproducir la sensación que me provocaban los besos de Sasuke: el mundo temblando bajo mis pies. Obito hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y dejó caer las manos hasta mi cintura para arrimarme a él. Pero siguió siendo… agradable.

Finalmente se apartó respirando con fuerza y descansó su frente en la mía.

—Eso ha sido… vaya.

Sonreí, deseando poder estar de acuerdo.

—Si me hubiesen obligado a permanecer alejado de ti una semana más, creo que habría enloquecido. Quiero a mi familia, pero estaba sufriendo un caso serio de «mono de Hinata».

El sentimiento de culpa se retorció en mi pecho. Sentí que las lágrimas me subían a los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Era demasiado bueno.

—Hina, algo va mal. Me he dado cuenta cuando estábamos en la mesa.

Parecías triste y tus padres se comportan de manera distinta.

—Perder a la abuela nos dejó en shock. Fue un golpe duro para todos. Creo que mi padre se ha tomado un par de las pastillas de mi madre porque está muy raro. Yo estoy intentando afrontar la situación. Siento estar deprimida cuando acabas de llegar a casa.

Me apretó el hombro.

—No pasa nada. Lo comprendo.

Reculó por la entrada y condujo en dirección a su casa. Íbamos al hoyo. No tenía que preguntar. Era un lugar seguro y retirado. Seguramente, iba a llamar a su padre para advertirle que estábamos allí. Para asegurarse de que había tomado todas las precauciones. No nos iban a pillar haciendo algo sin permiso.

Eso ensuciaría su reputación y no podíamos permitirlo. Noté el tono sarcástico de mis pensamientos y cerré los ojos para regañarme en silencio. Esta vez la chica mala no iba a regresar a su jaula sin oponer resistencia.

La camioneta basculó de un lado a otro mientras nos abríamos paso por el camino sin asfaltar. En el hoyo no había luz. Las luces del vehículo iluminaban el camino de tierra y varios animales de distintos tamaños salían disparados por todas partes. Cuando cruzamos el camino rodeado de árboles, la luz de la luna titiló en el agua y Obito se detuvo. Alargó la mano para apagar el motor antes de ladear la cabeza y mirarme.

—Siento no haber estado aquí, Hina. Perder a tu abuela de esa forma tuvo que ser horrible. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por haber estado lejos?

Justo lo que no necesitaba, a Obito sintiéndose culpable sin razón alguna.

Me sentí como un saco de escoria.

—Claro que no estoy enfadada. Desearía haberte recibido como una novia alegre y feliz. No te mereces esto.

Me dio una palmadita en la rodilla y estudié su mano. No era tan grande como la de Sasuke, ni estaba tan morena.

—No pasa nada. Sé que la antigua Hinata reaparecerá cuando termines el duelo. —Hizo una pausa y levanté la vista para mirarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Algo le preocupaba. Le conocía de toda la vida y también conocía perfectamente esa expresión.

» Algunas de las señoras de la iglesia me dijeron que Sasuke te cogió de la mano durante el velatorio. —Soltó una risita forzada—. Les preocupaba y pensaron que debía saberlo.

En lugar de dejarme llevar por el pánico, me enfadé. Estúpidas chismosas.

Esto era exactamente lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Todo el mundo se pondría del lado de Obito y criticaría a Sasuke. Como si él necesitase que le despreciasen aún más. Quise aullar de frustración. En lugar de eso, respiré hondo para calmarme y conté mentalmente hasta diez. De vez en cuando, lo de contar conseguía apaciguarme. Cuando estuve segura de poder responder sin sonar furiosa, solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, Sasuke estaba tan unido a mí como tú. Se sentó en el porche de la abuela tantas veces como tú. Comía las galletas de la abuela y jugaba a cartas con nosotras igual que tú. La abuela formó parte de su infancia.

Fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que tuvo. Sasuke sabía que no estabas y que yo estaría destrozada, así que vino a la iglesia y me preguntó si había ido a verla en su ataúd. Admití que no lo había hecho y que no estaba segura de poder. Me animó a que fuese a despedirme y me acompañó. Supongo que me notó el miedo en los ojos y me dio la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta la parte delantera de la iglesia. Me soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás mientras yo pasaba mis últimos momentos con la abuela. Entonces me volvió a dar la mano y me acompañó fuera de la iglesia porque, igual que tú, sabe cuándo estoy a punto de derrumbarme. Y sabe que la niña que llevo dentro no quería hundirse delante de todo el mundo y que se le echasen encima.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio. Había notado la ira en mi tono de voz. Era imposible no hacerlo.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias por cuidar de mi chica. Le debo una. Ya era hora de que os dieseis cuenta de que habías sido íntimos amigos durante la mayor parte de vuestras vidas. Siempre me había sentido un poco culpable de que vuestra amistad se hubiese roto.

Ahí estaba otra vez, diciendo que se sentía mal. Lo único que deseaba era irme a casa y esconderme bajo las sábanas. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. La culpa, la rabia, la frustración y el dolor iban a volverme loca.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Caminamos hasta la hoguera. Había decidido no explicarle a Obito el incidente de la semana anterior con Aoi. Ya había pasado y tampoco había sido tan malo.

Claro que sentir las manos de Aoi fue repugnante, pero acabé la noche jugando al billar con Sasuke. El recuerdo de su sonrisa al otro lado de la mesa mientras me preparaba para tirar hizo que me doliese el corazón. Le echaba tanto de menos.

Mientras nos abríamos paso por el claro, varias personas nos detuvieron para dar la bienvenida a Obito. Todo el mundo quería hablar de fútbol. Sonreí y fingí esperar pacientemente mientras escudriñaba la multitud en busca de Sasuke. No le había visto desde que salí de su caravana sin despedirme. Cada noche desde ese día, me había tumbado en la cama abrazada al teléfono, deseando que me llamara o que al menos enviase un mensaje. Pero no lo había hecho. La posibilidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes me aterrorizaba. No podía estar con él como habría deseado, pero no quería perderlo del todo. La rabia que sentía por cómo me había tratado se había ido apagando. Ahora sólo deseaba verle. Hablar con él. Ver su sonrisa.

—Vamos, Sasuke y Sakura están ahí —dijo Obito mientras me pasaba la mano por la espalda y me guiaba hasta el pequeño grupo de jugadores y sus novias. El grupo estaba sentado en las plataformas traseras de unas camionetas y sobre unas viejas ruedas de tractor que habían colocado allí hacía años. Una pequeña hoguera crepitaba en medio del grupo, iluminando sus rostros con suavidad.

—Obito. El hombre ha vuelto —dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa desde la parte trasera de una camioneta. Konan se arrimó a él y movió los dedos a modo de saludo, mostrando sus uñas pintadas de un morado brillante. Habían roto la primavera pasada, pero por lo que parecía volvían a estar juntos o iban por el camino. Konan tenía las piernas sobre su regazo y su mano descansaba cómodamente entre los muslos del chico.

—Ven a charlar. Explícanos cómo nos llevarás al campeonato —dijo Deidara, del que sabía que jugaba en la banda porque había interceptado un pase en el campeonato estatal del año pasado; corrió con el balón saltando sobre dos placajes antes de marcar el touchdown de la victoria. Después del partido, su estatus había subido. Eso explicaba por qué la jefa de animadoras, Kurotsuchi Kazan, estaba sentada en su falda. El año pasado había estado empeñada en ganarse las atenciones de Sasuke. Parecía que había pasado página.

—El que consiguió la victoria en el último partido del campeonato no fui yo —le recordó Obito mientras se apoyaba en una camioneta y tiraba de mí para que me arrimase a él.

—Creo que tienes razón. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que el entrenador le dé un poco de protagonismo a Deidara —añadió Yahiko.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Obito.

Siguieron hablando de fútbol, pero me sentía incapaz de prestar atención.

Sasuke estaba justo enfrente. Requería toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mirarle.

Sonreí e intenté no parecer tensa, aunque me sentía incómoda con los brazos de Obito envolviéndome la cintura. Obito se inclinó y me besó la sien mientras charlaba. Decían algo sobre aumentar las horas de entrenamiento. Pero toda mi concentración se centraba en Sasuke.

—Tierra a Hinata. —La voz de Kurotsuchi interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y la miré directamente. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

—Mmm, no te he oído, lo siento —dije yo, notando que el rubor me subía por el cuello. Sonrió y retorció un largo mechón de su cabello pelirrojo en el dedo.

—Preguntaba si quieres ser una de las chicas del espíritu de este año. Quizá nuestro quarterback acepte tener una si puede escogerte a ti.

Las chicas del espíritu eran muchachas reclutadas por las animadoras para que cada jugador tuviese una chica dedicada exclusivamente a él durante los días de partido. Extraoficialmente, las chicas del espíritu también ayudaban a sus jugadores con los deberes y encargaban pizza para la comida en el instituto, además de otras tareas como masajes en la espalda y otras actividades más íntimas. Los mejores jugadores escogían a la chica que querían y el resto lo decidían por sorteo.

—Sí, claro —contesté.

Obito soltó una risita ahogada.

—En ese caso, Hina es mía.

Kuro la sonrió, pero parecía más irritada que divertida.

—Este año asignaremos dos jugadores a cada chica. Así que tendrás que cuidar de otro chico. Los muchachos aún no han elegido, pero dudo que te escojan a ti, dado que eres de Obito. Tendrás que participar en el sorteo.

Sakura rió y al instante me preparé para uno de sus comentarios groseros.

Sin pensar, eché un vistazo en dirección al sonido de su risa y en seguida deseé no haberlo hecho. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una rueda de tractor con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Justo en medio de sus musculosas piernas estaba sentada Sakura. Le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y el otro descansaba sobre su rodilla. Habría sido más fácil que se levantara y me diera un puñetazo en el estómago. Que me diese unos cuantos porrazos. En ese momento, el dolor habría sido una distracción muchísimo más agradable que la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en mí. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos esperaba ver en ellos un rastro de… no sé. De algo. Pero verme no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto. Fue como si esas dos semanas no hubiesen existido. Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Sabes, Hinata?, siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que haces tan bien para mantener a Obito atado con una correa tan corta. Seguro que escondes algún tipo de talento oculto.

Sakura arrastraba las palabras, pero había hablado en voz alta y estaba segura de que todos la habían oído. Incluso la gente que no estaba en nuestro pequeño grupo. Se me revolvió el estómago. Dios mío, esperaba no volver a vomitar.

—No es una sola cosa, Sakura, es perfecta en todo lo que hace. —La voz de Obito sonaba tan tranquila y agradable como siempre.

—Lo dudo mucho. Lo que pasa es que has olvidado qué se siente al pasar un buen rato —gruñó Sakura.

Obito se puso tenso y sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza, como si me estuviese protegiendo. Siempre me había preguntado qué había hecho Obito con Sakura cuando salían. Había habido ocasiones en las que me había sentido celosa cuando ella le miraba, como si supiese cosas de él que yo desconocía.

Pero Obito tenía tanto cuidado de no ir nunca más allá de los besos que supuse que era tan casto como yo lo era también. «Era» es la palabra clave.

—Cállate, Sakura. —La voz grave de Sasuke bufó la orden. Ella soltó otra risita y se inclinó hacia delante para menear los pechos sin sujetador delante de

Obito.

—Te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasamos, ¿verdad, Obito? Nos divertimos mucho —prosiguió Sakura arrastrando las palabras.

—Cállate de una puta vez —bramó Sasuke enfadado, apartándola de un empujón.

Saber que mi novio no era tan inexperto como había creído tendría que haberme dolido. El hecho de que había sido incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima a Sakura aunque no tenía problemas para no tocarme a mí debería haberme preocupado. Pero no fue así. Lo único que sentí fue alivio al ver que Sasuke empujaba a Sakura.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta que cuente que tu primo me tuvo primero? Mmm, no tengas celos, cariño. Tú eres el único que se meterá en mis pantalones esta noche —dijo Sakura en un intento de ronroneo que sonaba como si estuviese jadeando.

Obito se movió desde atrás y me cogió el brazo para tirar de mí. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke encima y le miré de reojo. En ese instante, vi al Sasuke al que creí amar. Sus ojos decían que lo sentía mientras empujaba a Sakura distraídamente.

En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual, mientras Obito me guiaba hasta los árboles. En sus ojos había el mismo sufrimiento que atormentaba mis sueños.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa triste antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a mi novio entre las sombras de los árboles. La luz de la hoguera desapareció, junto al ruido. La luna asomó entre el follaje diseminando luz suficiente como para no chocar contra un árbol o tropezar con una rama caída.

—Hina, lo siento —dijo Obito tomándome en brazos al llegar a su camioneta—. Es un ser despreciable y no sé por qué salí con ella. Ojalá Sasuke se librase de Sakura.

Me besó la coronilla como si fuese una niña necesitada de consuelo. No tenía ganas de llorar. Pero quería saber por qué. Había creído durante tanto tiempo que Obito estaba libre de pecado y que era yo la que debía ser domesticada, y ahora resultaba que no era cierto.

—¿Te acostaste con ella, Obito? —pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Su expresión de culpa contestó por él. Me cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Hina, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Fue mi primera novia, y aunque era bastante salvaje para tener trece años, todavía éramos muy jóvenes. Claro que no nos acostamos —explicó.

—Está claro que algo hiciste. A mí casi ni me tocas, pero parece que con Sakura llegaste mucho más lejos.

Obito frunció el ceño. No esperaba que manifestase mis sentimientos.

Normalmente, cuando estaba molesto yo intentaba que se sintiera seguro. Nunca quería contrariarle. Ponerle las cosas fáciles a Obito había sido mi mantra durante demasiado tiempo. Bien, esa parte de la farsa que estaba viviendo se había acabado. Basta de darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hina, tomé algunas malas decisiones con Sakura. Me empujó a hacer algunas cosas. Y sucumbí. Pero tú, tú eres diferente. Eres buena. Lo nuestro no es cuestión de sexo.

¿Cómo se puede estar enamorado de alguien y no querer sexo? Éramos humanos. Él era un adolescente, tenía hormonas.

—¿No te sientes atraído por mí? Sé que no tengo el cuerpo de Sakura, ni voy a ganar ningún concurso de belleza, pero si me quieres lo lógico es que acostarte conmigo te resulte tentador.

Tres semanas antes no habría tenido el coraje de decir esas cosas. Estar con Sasuke me había cambiado.

La expresión de Obito se debatía entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

—Hinata, te respeto. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido en una mujer. No eres sólo una chica cualquiera con la que pasar el rato durante mis años de instituto. Pienso casarme contigo algún día.

¿Casarme con él? ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? DIOS MÍO.

Sonrió ante mi expresión de asombro.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Me atraes mucho, pero no quiero que mi futura esposa pierda la virginidad en la plataforma trasera de una camioneta.

SASUKE

Todo era un gran engaño. Hina no era feliz. Se le notaba en la cara. Había estado tan tensa cuando Obito la abrazaba que era imposible no darse cuenta. Eso también me había cabreado. No soportaba verla tan incómoda. Entonces Sakura abrió su estúpida boca y consiguió disgustarla aún más. Quería creer que se lo merecía, pero no podía. Algo iba mal. Me había equivocado al no enfrentarme a ella cuando vino a verme.

Mi estúpido orgullo había dejado que se marchase. La había cagado pero bien.

—No seas tan malo —dijo Sakura, apoyándose en mi brazo en un intento de no caerse de bruces. La agarré de los hombros y la empujé para que se sentara en la rueda de detrás. No podía mantenerse de pie sin ayuda y yo no quería sentir sus manos encima de mí. La expresión en los ojos de Hina cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron había hecho que cada parte de mi cuerpo que Sakura había tocado me pareciese sucia y vulgar. La quería lejos de mí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Hina? —La pregunta de Kurotsuchi me sacó de mi agitación interna, y dirigí la vista hasta su mirada curiosa. Mierda. Siempre es una mujer la que se da cuenta de lo que los demás ignoran.

—Entre Hina y yo no pasa nada.

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Mmm, lo que tú digas, Sasuke —replicó antes de llevarse el vaso de plástico a los labios. Esta chica siempre había sido una entrometida.

—¿Puedes llevar a Sakura a casa? —pregunté a Yahiko, apartándome lo suficiente como para que Sakura no pudiese meterme mano.

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. Si me echa los tejos, ¿me darás una paliza mañana?

—No, disfruta un rato.

Sonrió con suficiencia y sacudió la cabeza. No esperé a ver qué tonterías se le escapaban de la boca y me dirigí a la camioneta. No podía quedarme. Sólo había venido porque sabía que ella iba a estar aquí.

El deseo de verla había sido la única razón por la que había aguantado a Sakura y a Obito. La echaba de menos. La echaba la hostia de menos. Después de ver su sonrisa triste y su mirada esperanzada mientras se alejaba, mis ilusiones de que quizá lo nuestro no había acabado se habían renovado. Quizá seguía teniendo una oportunidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

HINATA

El aparcamiento del instituto estaba prácticamente vacío. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos coches aparcados. Reconocí la camioneta de Obito y también la de Sasuke. Estarían entrenando. Yo llevaba más de una hora aplazando mi vuelta a casa. Obito estaba en la sala de pesas y no había respondido a mi último mensaje. Todavía no me sentía capaz de volver a casa. Mi tía y su hija Rin habían llegado la noche anterior con la intención de quedarse durante un período de tiempo indeterminado. Habían pillado al tío con su secretaria, haciendo cosas que no debería encima de la fotocopiadora, y la tía había huido de su casa en Mississippi. Nuestra casa se había convertido en «el único lugar en el que puedo pensar», y gracias a eso nos tocó el premio gordo.

La tía lloraba a mares, y obsequiaba a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharla con la historia de cómo había descubierto a su marido. Oírla la primera vez ya fue difícil, no quería tener que escuchar las repeticiones. Que Rin invadiese mi espacio personal también resultaba muy frustrante. Era tan amable y refinada. Habría querido alborotarle el cabello y darle de bofetadas hasta que demostrase algún tipo de emoción.

Ino ya había empezado la universidad, Obito estaba liado con el fútbol y Sasuke se comportaba como si yo no existiese. Antes, en momentos como éstos, en los que me sentía sola y perdida, iba corriendo a ver a la abuela para que lo solucionase todo. La vida era tan injusta.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el coche?

La voz de Sasuke hizo que diera un respingo. Me volví y lo encontré a pocos metros detrás de mí, con el casco y los protectores en una mano y la camiseta que debería llevar puesta en la otra. ¿Por qué tenía que andar siempre sin nada? Su mirada fue del coche a mi cara. Me removí un poco, nerviosa. No habíamos estado a solas en dieciséis, no, diecisiete días.

—Llevas cinco minutos ahí de pie fulminando el coche con la mirada. Supongo que te habrá ofendido en algo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Tenerle tan cerca y que me mirase y me hablase directamente era maravilloso y también increíblemente doloroso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hina?

Tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta no ayudó. Me mordí el labio y me encogí de hombros. Leí la vacilación en su cara. Finalmente, cogió mi mochila y me tocó la cintura.

—Ven conmigo. Puedes hablar, te escucharé.

No se lo discutí. Lo deseaba. Dejé que me guiase hasta su camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiese entrar.

Al principio, no hablamos. Me esforcé por mantener mis emociones bajo control mientras él conducía su camioneta en una dirección familiar que sabía que llevaba hasta la bahía.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te tiene tan alterada? —preguntó.

Me miró de reojo un segundo, pero en seguida devolvió la mirada a la carretera. No estaba segura de cómo responder a la pregunta. Había tantas cosas que contar. Estaba comportándome con Obito como alguien que no era.

Alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba. Las clases habían vuelto a empezar y Sasuke estaba allí todos los días, en los pasillos, la cafetería, las aulas. Podía verle, pero no tocarle. Eso me estaba matando. Y luego también estaban Rin y mi tía, que me habían arrebatado el único refugio que me quedaba. Mi casa. Mi habitación.

—Venga, Hina, dime lo que te pasa.

—Mi tío engañó a mi tía y ahora mi tía y mi prima se han mudado a mi casa. Rin está en mi habitación todo el rato. Mi tía se pasa el día llorando y repitiendo la horrible historia de cómo le pilló. No tengo dónde esconderme. Tengo ganas de huir al bosque y ponerme a gritar.

La risita ahogada de Sasuke debería haberme molestado, al fin y al cabo se estaba burlando de mi situación, pero la había echado tanto de menos que me hizo sonreír.

—La familia puede ser un coñazo —dijo en tono sombrío. Me pregunté si se refería a Obito. ¿Le importaba que estuviese con su primo? No sabría decirlo.

Quería creer que estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos por mí, pero parecía improbable. Reía y coqueteaba con todas las chicas guapas del instituto, como siempre había hecho.

—¿Así que por eso mirabas furiosa a tu coche como si tuviese dientes y te quisiera morder? ¿Porque no querías irte a casa?

Consideré la posibilidad de admitir que le añoraba. Que cada día tenía que resistir el impulso de meterme en el coche y conducir hasta el bar donde habíamos jugado al billar con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Dio una palmadita en el asiento a su lado y me moví sin vacilar. Su mano encontró la mía y le dio un apretón. Por primera vez desde que Obito había vuelto a casa, me sentía completa. Estar con Sasuke me hacía pensar que todo se arreglaría. Que los problemas que nos mantenían separados no importarían eternamente, y que con el tiempo todo saldría bien.

Aparcamos delante de la bahía. Todo parecía tan diferente bajo la luz del sol. Me soltó la mano y me dispuse a apartarme cuando me rodeó con el brazo para que me arrimase más. Solté un suspiro satisfecho y descansé la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nos quedamos allí sentados contemplando la puesta de sol sobre el agua.

Empecé a notar los párpados pesados y sonreí pensando en lo sencillo que era todo cuando estaba con él.

—Hina. —El aliento de Sasuke me hizo cosquillas en el oído. Abrí los ojos de golpe y tardé un segundo en recordar dónde estaba. Me froté los párpados para despertarme y me enderecé con lentitud.

—Me he dormido —musité.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Así es.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Sasuke me puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me ofreció aquella sonrisa torcida que siempre conseguía que me palpitara el corazón con más fuerza.

—No lo sientas. No me lo he pasado tan bien desde… bueno, desde.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde el verano que pasamos juntos? ¿Desde antes de que me dejase salir de su caravana sin discutir?

—Tengo que llevarte de regreso. Obito te ha enviado un mensaje y te ha llamado varias veces. La última vez que ha llamado he supuesto que ya era hora de despertarte. Aunque he disfrutado teniéndote dormida encima.

El corazón me latía contra el pecho. Que me dijese ese tipo de cosas me daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de qué, no estaba segura. Había sido yo la que había decidido que no valía la pena. Me entregó mi teléfono.

—Contesta. A este paso, será difícil explicárselo.

Leí el mensaje en que me preguntaba dónde estaba. Sonaba preocupado, porque había dejado el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto.

Sonó el móvil de Sasuke, le echó un vistazo e hizo una mueca.

—Es Obito.

Alargué la mano para cogerlo.

—Deja que conteste. Más vale que se lo explique. Además, no hemos hecho nada malo.

—Hola.

—¿Hina? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué contestas al móvil de Sasuke? Te he estado llamando.

—Lo siento. Lo sé. Ahora iba a llamarte. Sasuke me ha encontrado en el aparcamiento. No quería irme a casa y aguantar todo el melodrama. Se ha ofrecido a escucharme despotricar y he acabado durmiéndome. Me ha dejado descansar. Pero está a punto de llevarme de regreso.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke. Me observaba con una expresión que me hizo pensar en un león que presiente el peligro y se dispone a saltar.

—Vale, te esperaré en tu coche —respondió Obito al fin.

No estaba segura de en qué estaría pensando mi novio. Normalmente, podía evaluar su estado de ánimo a través del teléfono, pero en esta ocasión no fui capaz.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato —dije, y le pasé el teléfono a Sasuke. Lo cerró y señaló el asiento del copiloto.

—Si nos está esperando, será mejor que te separes un poco. No creo que sea tan comprensivo.

Arrancó el motor y puso dirección a la ciudad. Me deslicé de mala gana a la otra punta de la camioneta. Lejos de su calor.

—Sasuke… gracias. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba, te necesitaba… a ti.

Soltó un gran suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Que me digas cosas así me lo pone tan difícil. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, pero no me digas que me necesitas.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es la verdad.

—Joder, Hina. No puedo escuchar estas cosas. Puedo negarme a mí mismo lo que necesito. Lo que deseo. Pero no puedo hacerlo contigo.

—Quieres a Obito. Es como un hermano para ti. ¿De verdad serías capaz de herirle de esa forma? ¿Serías capaz de perderle por una chica? No sé si podría permitírtelo. Acabarías por estar resentido conmigo por interponerme entre los dos. No podrías amarme. Siempre te recordaría que habías perdido a Obito por mi culpa.

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Había tantas razones por las que nunca podría estar con Sasuke. Y cada vez que las decía en voz alta sentía cómo se formaba otro agujero en mi corazón.

—Tienes razón —susurró con voz ronca.

Oír que estaba de acuerdo conmigo fue como si me atravesaran el pecho con una espada. Contuve un sollozo y miré en dirección contraria. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, Obito apareció de inmediato junto a la camioneta de Sasuke, abriendo la puerta y tirando de mí.

—Lo siento, cariño. He estado tan liado con el fútbol que no te he prestado atención. Acabas de perder a tu abuela y ahora tus familiares han invadido tu casa. —Me cogió en brazos y dejé que me abrazara. Me dolía tanto el pecho que necesitaba a alguien que me sostuviera. Incluso si ese alguien no era Sasuke.

» Gracias, Sasuke. Has estado a su lado cuando yo no podía. Te debo una —dijo Obito por encima de mi cabeza. No miré a Sasuke. Mantuve la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Obito.

—De nada —respondió Sasuke.

Obito cerró la puerta de la camioneta y oí el crujir de las ruedas sobre la grava. El sonido de Sasuke alejándose y dejándome allí con Obito.

—Ven, vamos a mi casa. Esta noche tenemos una barbacoa y mis padres estarán encantados de que vengas —ofreció Obito, apartándome un poco para poder mirarme a la cara. No podía negarme. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ir a casa significaba más Rin y más tía.

—Vale.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

SASUKE

—Hola, Sasuke.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Kurotsuchi, caminando a mi lado con un sujetapapeles en las manos. Los pasillos estaban a tope: entre clase y clase todos iban a rebuscar en sus taquillas. Y Kurotsuchi pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarme algo. Había tanta gente que no tenía escapatoria. Me ofreció una sonrisa coqueta y se lamió los labios. Kuro sólo tenía valor para hablar conmigo cuando Sakura no estaba cerca.

—Kurotsuchi —repliqué, y seguí andando. Si quería seguir mi ritmo, tendría que apresurarse. Normalmente, un sujetapapeles en las manos de Kurotsuchi indicaba que planeaba enredarte en algo.

—Aún no has escogido a tu chica del espíritu.

Ese comentario ni siquiera merecía respuesta. Yo nunca escogía a mi chica del espíritu. Siempre había alguien que acababa haciendo el trabajo. De hecho, lo más habitual era que el día de partido hubiese varias voluntarias más que dispuestas delante de mi taquilla, suplicando que les permitiese satisfacer mis necesidades.

—Puedo poner tu nombre en el sombrero para que participes en el sorteo, o puedes elegir. Los demás titulares y a tienen a sus dos chicas. Si quieres a alguna de las más populares tendrás que decidirte ya.

Una vez más, no valía la pena responder.

—Muy bien, éstas son las chicas más populares que todavía tienen una vacante: Heather Kerr, Blair, Heidi, Hokuto, Heather Long y Amy.

Hinata estaba de pie delante de su taquilla, fingiendo que no escuchaba. La veía observándome con el rabillo del ojo. Eso me llamó la atención. La opresión que últimamente sentía en el pecho aumentó, recordándome su razón de ser.

¿Desaparecería algún día este sentimiento? ¿Cuándo dejaría de dolerme el simple hecho de verla?

—Ah, y Hinata, claro. —La voz alegre de Kuro la pronunció al fin la única palabra que yo no era capaz de ignorar.

—¿Qué pasa con Hinata? —dije, apartando los ojos de ella para mirar a Kuro.

—Aún está disponible. Nadie la ha escogido, excepto Obito, claro. No creo que nadie lo haga. Nadie la quiere porque saben que no recibirán ningún tratamiento especial de su parte. Todos los cuidados especiales serán para Obito.

—La quiero a ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pero sabes que a Hokuto le gustas y puedo prometerte que satisfará todas tus necesidades —dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Quiero a Hinata —repetí, y la atravesé con la mirada antes de darme la vuelta y salir en dirección al pabellón deportivo.

Pedir a Hinata podría acarrearme más sufrimiento, pero la idea de verla haciendo cosas para Obito bastaba para volverme loco. Que encima tuviese que preparar galletas para otro tío y decorar su taquilla y hacerle tarjetas me ponía furioso. Además, no me estaba yendo demasiado bien con la química.

Necesitaba clases particulares. El tipo de clases privadas a las que los novios no pueden asistir.

—Una recepción increíble —comentó Obito mientras recogíamos los cascos abandonados en las bandas. Me di la vuelta para ir a por los guantes que me había quitado antes, sin mirarle en ningún momento.

—Hoy estaba un poco más concentrado —repliqué, corriendo hacia donde estaban los guantes. Obito me siguió. Necesitaba mantener un poco de distancia con él. Hoy me había provocado demasiado con sus muestras de afecto hacia Hinata. Él, como es lógico, no se había dado cuenta.

—Empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Durante los últimos entrenamientos parecías distraído. Pero hoy parece que estás en plena forma.

Una semana antes, su comentario me habría hecho sentir culpable. Pero después de soportar a diario sus besos y toqueteos con Hinata, empezaba a sentir más rabia que culpabilidad. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que conseguirlo todo? A lo largo de nuestra vida Obito lo había tenido todo, pero a mí nunca me había importado. Nunca le envidié nada, ni le pedí nada. Ahora tenía lo único que yo quería, lo único que yo necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, y ni siquiera la conocía. La chica a la que Obito amaba no existía.

—Supongo que estaba un poco oxidado después del verano —musité.

—Bueno, al menos y a has vuelto. Se te veía en buena forma, ahí fuera —dijo Obito con una gran sonrisa.

Sonó su teléfono y me obligué a no mirar mientras leía el mensaje. Detestaba saber que seguramente era de Hinata. Detestaba lo mucho que deseaba saber qué le decía. ¿Le estaría diciendo que le amaba? ¿Estaría citándole en algún sitio?

No podía olvidar los gemidos de Hina… BASTA. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos como pareja.

—Eh, Sasuke, tú y Hina os habéis vuelto íntimos este verano. Quiero decir que el otro día descargó contigo todo su estrés, y ya no pone mala cara cuando menciono tu nombre. Eso es bueno. Me alegro de que las dos personas que más me importan por fin se hayan acordado de que son amigos.

¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? Simplemente asentí.

—¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? Si tú y Sakura no tenéis planes para esta noche, claro. Le dije a Hinata que saldríamos a comer algo y a ver una peli. Ya sabes, para sacarla de esa casa de locos y que le dé un poco el aire. Pero mi padre acaba de enviarme un mensaje, quiere que lo acompañe a ver a un amigo suyo que estará en la ciudad esta noche y que tiene contactos en el departamento de atletismo de la universidad. Es importante y mi padre se ha esforzado mucho por organizar esta reunión. Pero no quiero dejar plantada a Hina. ¿Puedes acompañarla tú? Si no tienes planes con Sakura. Porque los dos sabemos lo que piensa de Sakura. No quiero ponerla en una situación que la haga sentir incómoda.

¿De verdad estaba preguntándome si quería salir con Hinata? ¿Estaba loco?

No se la merecía. Cualquier tipo dispuesto a dejarla plantada para hacer algo con su padre no debería tener derecho a estar con ella.

—Vale —contesté, oyendo el sonido entrecortado de mi propia voz. El idiota de mi primo no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba pidiendo. Ya que tenía plaza reservada en el infierno, al menos pensaba disfrutar del trayecto.

—Gracias, tío. Su restaurante favorito es el Seafood Shack. Nos veremos allí a las seis. Tomaré algo con vosotros hasta que llegue el momento de reunirme con mi padre.

Hinata odiaba los camarones fritos del Seafood Shack y su té helado siempre tenía un regusto amargo. Era el restaurante favorito de Obito y seguro que ella se había mostrado de acuerdo con él cuando decidió que era el mejor sitio de la ciudad. No la conocía en absoluto.

—Ya que voy a echarte un cable, lo haremos a mi manera. No soporto el Seafood Shack. Estoy seguro de que a la Princesa Hinata no le importará bajar de nivel yendo a Hank's. Sus hamburguesas son mejores que cualquier plato del Seafood Shacky su té helado le encantará.

Obito frunció el ceño, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Muy bien. Seguro que Hina aceptará y que Hank's le parecerá bien. Sólo la he llevado allí un par de veces, pero creo que estará de acuerdo contigo en lo de las hamburguesas. Recuerdo que engulló una en una ocasión.

Con beicon y queso y el pan tostado. Hace unos ruiditos de placer adorables cuando se la está comiendo. Otra de las muchas cosas que no puedo creer que no sepa de ella.

El familiar aroma a grasa y hamburguesas me dio la bienvenida cuando entré en Hank's. Las mesas de fórmica con manteles a cuadros rojos empezaban a llenarse. Saludé a Hank con la cabeza al pasar por delante de la plancha, de camino a la parte trasera. Había reservados más solitarios en la parte posterior.

No quería que todo el mundo observase cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Si iba a tener a Hinata para mí solo, quería disfrutarlo sin espectadores.

Me adelanté y pedí un té para Hinata y la salsa de queso que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando Obito me envió un mensaje para decirme que estaban en camino, me sorprendí. Aunque yo había aceptado, no estaba tan seguro de que Hinata lo hiciera. El hecho de que decidiese seguir adelante con el plan me puso de muy buen humor.

Hinata

—Está ahí detrás —dijo Obito tomándome de la mano y guiándome hasta el fondo del restaurante. La cabeza me iba cien por hora ante la idea de estar a solas en un reservado con Sasuke.

—Eh, hola. Siento llegar tarde. He tenido que llevar unas flores a la residencia de ancianos —explicó Obito. Hizo un gesto para que yo entrase primero. Me deslicé hasta la pared y él me siguió. Sasuke me pasó un vaso de té helado.

—Hacía mucho que no venía. Me he adelantado y he pedido las bebidas para mí y para Hina, pero no para ti. No estaba seguro de lo que querías —dijo Sasuke.

Mi salsa de queso favorita estaba delante de él, y también me la acercó.

—Adelante, sírvete. Yo ya he comido más que suficiente.

Se me enrojecieron las mejillas al recordar la noche en que compartimos la salsa de queso por última vez. Volvíamos a casa después de haber pasado el día en la playa.

—No tomaré nada, no te preocupes. Sólo tengo unos minutos, he quedado

ahora mismo con mi padre —dijo Obito. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada rápida y volvió a fijar su atención en Obito.

—Buena suerte con tu reunión.

—Gracias. Estoy bastante animado. No me gusta tener que abandonar a mi chica, pero esto podría ser importante para mi futuro. Te agradezco que hayas podido quedar esta noche.

—Bueno, me debes una. De hecho, me debes unas cuantas. También he adoptado a Hina como mi chica del espíritu. Otro tío iba a hacerse con ella y pensé que no te gustaría.

Parecía como si le estuviese haciendo un gran favor a Obito. Yo no era ninguna cría que necesitase una niñera. No había venido esta noche porque no pudiese soportar quedarme en casa. Había venido porque quería estar con Sasuke.

—Avísame cuando quieras cobrar los favores. Y gracias por escoger a Hina.

Sé que podrías haberte quedado con alguien que te hiciera más feliz, pero valoro que me cubras las espaldas.

Obito hablaba como Sasuke, como si quedar conmigo o tenerme de chica del espíritu fuese una especie de sacrificio enorme. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no enviarlos a los dos al infierno y marcharme del restaurante hecha una furia.

—Me aseguraré de cobrarlos cuando los necesite —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara que quise borrarle de un bofetón.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Obito inclinándose para besarme. Giré la cara y miré furiosa a la pared, provocando que sus labios se posaran en mi mejilla.

—Intentaré no causarle demasiados problemas a tu primo —bufé con una rabia imposible de pasar por alto. Obito frunció el ceño ante mi tono de voz.

Fingí una sonrisa que sabía que se tragaría. Asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Esperé hasta que se hubo cerrado la puerta antes de darme la vuelta y atravesar a Sasuke con la mirada.

—No soy ninguna niña a la que tengas que cuidar. Sé cuidarme sola. En cuanto se haya marchado del aparcamiento, me iré andando a casa.

Sasuke permaneció allí sentado sonriendo como si acabase de anunciarle que había ganado un millón de dólares.

—Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos.

—¿El qué?

—Ver a tu verdadero yo. Casi le das rienda suelta ahí mismo, delante de él.

Se le notaba la confusión en la cara cuando has soltado ese gruñido. Ha sido increíble.

Me quedé allí sentada, completamente anonadada. ¿Me había hecho enfadar a propósito?

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has tendido una trampa? ¿Querías que explotase delante de él? —pregunté, esforzándome por no perder los estribos.

—Y ahí va otra vez, pero esta vez Don Perfecto no está aquí, así que podré ver a la verdadera Hina en todo su esplendor.

Me empezaron a saltar las lágrimas. Había imaginado una noche tan diferente. Estar a solas con Sasuke y que Obito lo supiera y no le molestara me había parecido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero Sasuke había decidido tratarme como si fuera un mono de circo.

—No estoy aquí para entretenerte, Sasuke. Accedí a lo de esta noche porque, estúpida de mí, quería pasarla contigo. Te echo de menos. Y pensé… Pensé que tú accediste porque también me echabas de menos.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y agarré con fuerza mi bolso.

Necesitaba salir de allí antes de echarme a llorar y ponerme en ridículo. No podía soportar que Sasuke quisiera herirme. Era demasiado.

—Hina, espera. —Sus palabras consiguieron que me detuviese, pero no miré atrás. Si lo hacía, me derrumbaría y volvería a empezar mi sufrimiento. Me apresuré hacia la salida.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Mi casa estaba a diez kilómetros de distancia, y recorrerlos sola a oscuras no había sido la opción más inteligente. Además, Sasuke me encontraría y conduciría a mi lado hasta que subiera a su estúpida camioneta. Me di la vuelta y corrí por la estrecha carretera que llevaba al instituto. Las farolas iluminaban la calzada, que estaba rodeada de árboles, y evitaban que resultase terrorífica. El instituto estaba a menos de un kilómetro y medio de Hank's, así que podía sentarme en las graderías del campo de fútbol y pedir a Obito que me recogiese cuando hubiese acabado.

Me sonó el teléfono y eché un vistazo al mensaje de texto.

**Sasuke:**

**Hina, lo siento. Dime dnd stas x favor.**

Apreté «ignorar» y seguí en dirección al campo de fútbol.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, unos faros iluminaron la oscuridad. No me detuve. Si era Sasuke, y estaba bastante segura de que lo era, necesitaba alejarme de él. Quería llorar y no podía hacerlo con él mirando. Oí que cerraba de golpe la puerta de la camioneta y cómo corría por encima de la grava. Sería imposible adelantarlo corriendo, pero podía intentarlo.

—Hina, lo siento. —Me rodeó con los brazos antes de que pudiese echarme a correr.

—Suéltame. Quiero estar sola. Llamaré a Obito y él me vendrá a recoger luego para llevarme a casa.

—No —respondió.

—No era una pregunta de sí o no. Está decidido. Y ahora, vete.

—Hina, tienes que escucharme. Lo que he dicho no iba en serio. Quería ver el fuego en tus ojos. Lo echaba de menos y he arremetido a sabiendas de que te enfadarías. Me he equivocado y lo siento mucho. Por favor.

Hundió la cabeza en mi cuello y respiró profundamente. Mi intención de seguir enfadada con él desapareció por completo cuando hizo algo tan irresistible como acariciarme el cuello.

—¿Así que no lo consideras un trabajo de canguro a cambio de que Obito te deba una? —pregunté en un tono mucho más suave que el que había estado usando.

—No, ya lo sabes —respondió, acariciándome el cuello y entrelazando los dedos con los míos.

—¿Y lo de pedirme a mí como chica del espíritu no es un gran sacrificio que haces por Obito? Porque, si lo es, puedo negarme a hacerlo y tú te buscas a otra chica.

Se quedó inmóvil y entonces sus labios dejaron una estela de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

—La sola idea de verte haciendo cosas para Obito el día del partido ya era bastante mala. No podía imaginarte preparando galletas para otro, decorando su taquilla y besándole en la mejilla. La única chica del espíritu a la que quiero es a ti.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y levanté la vista para mirarle.

—No me siento muy fuerte desde el punto de vista emocional, con todo lo que está pasando en casa y después y endo a la escuela y viéndote allí… —Interrumpí la explicación. Contarle cuánto detestaba verle con Sakura colgada del brazo era injusto. Me asió el rostro entre las manos.

—Y yo soy el imbécil más grande del mundo por no pensar un poco antes de tratarte como lo he hecho. Lo siento tanto, Hina, perdóname, por favor.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso.

—Estás perdonado —susurré y di un paso atrás de mala gana—. Deberíamos irnos —proseguí, y me dirigí hacia su camioneta.

No me deslicé para sentarme a su lado mientras salía del aparcamiento. Eché un vistazo a su mano y me fijé en lo fuerte que sujetaba el cambio de marchas.

No era así como tendría que haber ido la noche. Volvía a estar en la camioneta de Sasuke. Estábamos solos y a Obito le parecía bien. Suspiré y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, contemplando los árboles que pasaban mientras Sasuke conducía de regreso a Hank's.

—Espera aquí. Vuelvo en seguida —dijo, y bajó de un salto de la camioneta.

Salió del restaurante segundos después con una bolsa de comida para llevar. Le observé mientras subía de nuevo a la camioneta y me ofrecía una sonrisa torcida.

—Hamburguesa de beicon y queso sobre pan tostado —anunció al ofrecérmela.

—Gracias —respondí, sintiendo que el corazón me daba un brinco por el simple hecho de que recordase lo que me gustaba tomar en Hank's.

—No podía dejar que volvieses a casa sin comer nada. Y menos aún después de haberme asegurado de que íbamos a cenar a un lugar que te gustase. No te he salvado del Seafood Shack para que te vayas con el estómago vacío…

Así que ésa era la razón por la que Obito había cambiado de idea. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y abrí la bolsa.

—Bueno, todavía me debes tu compañía mientras como.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú crees? —dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Pues claro, me sentiré estafada si me obligas a comer sola.

Asintió y condujo la camioneta hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Parecía que íbamos a acabar la noche con una partida de billar.

—¿Crees que te acordarás de lo que te enseñé? Porque me encantaría verte inclinada sobre la mesa de billar toda la noche. —El tono provocador de Sasuke no me ayudó a distraerme de lo que decía. Me notaba ruborizada y tuve que apartar la vista.

—Mierda. He dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación —añadió con la voz ahogada mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa. De prisa.

Yo también necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, pero mi mente no paraba de reproducir la noche que pasamos en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Cada sonido. Cada caricia. Me estremecía con sólo recordarlo.

—Hina, por favor. No me mires así. Vamos al bar, jugaremos al billar, eso es todo. No puedo pensar en nada más. Si lo hago… bueno, no puedo.

Mi respiración seguía siendo superficial, pero asentí y me obligué a abrir la boca para tomar un mordisco de la hamburguesa. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo bien que me sentía en los brazos de Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que aparcamos en el bar. Abrí mi puerta antes de que él pudiese hacerlo por mí y bajé de un salto. Que Sasuke me tocase mientras mi cuerpo estaba en alerta roja recordando lo bien que podía hacerme sentir era una mala idea.

—Estando Obito en la ciudad no esperaba verte aquí con ella —dijo Mikoto Uchiha cuando entramos en el bar.

—Le estoy haciendo compañía, mamá. Déjalo ya.

Las cejas se le dispararon hacia arriba y me miró de reojo.

—¿Así que a Obito le parece bien que salgas con ella? Hay que ver, estaba convencida de que le iba a dar un ataque si se enteraba de que andabais juntos por la ciudad.

—Sasuke y yo hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo como Obito y yo.

Obito se alegra de que estemos recuperando nuestra amistad —expliqué antes de que soltase algún comentario sarcástico.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que no sabe que estás en este bar con él. Si se entera de que te ha arrastrado hasta aquí, dudo que se alegre de que paséis tiempo juntos.

—No te metas, mamá. Hemos venido a jugar al billar.

Dejé que Sasuke me guiara lejos de Mikoto antes de que los dos se enredasen en una discusión sobre si Obito aprobaría mi presencia en el bar o no. Estaba casi segura de que se mostraría en contra, pero se había convertido en algo que Sasuke y yo compartíamos. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar también a esto. Eché un vistazo a Mikoto mientras Sasuke me conducía hasta la mesa de billar. Se leía claramente el descontento en su mirada. Me observó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y regresar a la barra.

—Perdona. Empiezas a gustarle un poco más, pero la familia de Obito no le hace ninguna gracia y, como eres su novia, eso te convierte en parte de su familia.

Comprendí lo que se había callado. Me había quedado con Obito en lugar de escoger a Sasuke, y por eso me había ganado un punto negativo. En su opinión, la había traicionado a ella y a Sasuke.

—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo —aseguré mientras cogía el palo de billar.

—Muy bien, Hina, es hora de que te dé una paliza.

—Ni lo sueñes —repliqué a sabiendas de que me iba a ganar. Había mejorado, pero no lo bastante para derrotarle.

Dos partidas más tarde, recibí un mensaje de Obito.

**¿Estás en casa?**

Levanté los ojos para encontrarme con los de Sasuke.

—Es Obito, pregunta si estoy en casa.

Sasuke guardó su palo y alargó el brazo para coger el mío.

—Dile que ahora te llevo.

No quería volver a casa, pero no podía decirle nada más a Obito, así que le envié un mensaje.

Sasuke me está llevando a casa.

Sasuke señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos.

No me tomó de la mano, ni me tocó la espalda como hizo la primera vez. Nos fuimos del bar sin que me mirase o me tocase ni una sola vez.

Recibí otro mensaje.

**Obito:**

**Dile que te lleve a mi casa. Los demás están durmiendo y yo estoy en la casa de la piscina. Ven a verme. Te llevaré a casa luego.**

**No podía pedirle eso a Sasuke. Después de nuestra pelea, la noche había sido maravillosa. Pedirle que me dejase en casa de Obito era excesivo.**

**Una vez en la camioneta, jugueteé con el teléfono intentando decidir qué decirle a mi novio**.

—¿Qué pasa, Hina? ¿Qué te ha dicho para hacer que empieces a mordisquearte el labio?

Suspiré y mantuve los ojos en el móvil.

—Quiere que me lleves a su casa de la piscina. Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Él detuvo la camioneta en el arcén y se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Por qué?

Levanté la vista para mirarle.

—Porque no —contesté.

Sasuke soltó un rugido y golpeó el volante con las palmas de las manos provocando que diese un respingo.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Hina. Me está matando. Tenerte tan cerca y no tocarte me está volviendo loco. Eres suya, Hina. Suya. Tomaste tu decisión y comprendo el porqué. No te lo tengo en cuenta, pero joder, Hina, duele.

Sentí que se me desgarraba el pecho.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasuke. Siento haberte hecho esto. Lo siento por todo.

Perdona. Siento no poder arreglarlo. Lo siento.

—Déjalo. No tienes nada de que disculparte. Yo lo empecé y soy yo el que tiene que ponerle fin. Pero parece que soy incapaz de mantenerme alejado de ti.

Me deslicé por el asiento, pasé la pierna por encima del cambio de marchas y descansé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Me rodeó con el brazo y me apretó con fuerza contra él. Cerré los ojos mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, abrazados, hasta que el móvil me alertó de que tenía otro mensaje de texto. Empecé a separarme, pero Sasuke me sostuvo a su lado y arrancó el motor.

—Deja que te abrace un poco más —susurró roncamente mientras volvía a la carretera.

Cuando aparcó en la calle de Obito, Sasuke me dio otro beso en la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te apartes.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Cuando llegué a casa, Rin estaba sentada al final de mi cama, hojeando mi álbum de fotos del verano pasado. Cerré la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, para ocultar la frustración que me producía comprobar que había estado curioseando entre mis cosas una vez más. Dio un respingo. Bien, esperaba haberla asustado. Se lo merecía por fisgar entre mis cosas.

—Ah. Hola, Hina, por fin llegas —comentó con una sonrisa cordial.

No entendía a esta chica. Siempre hablaba con voz suave y nunca mostraba ninguna emoción. Era como si mi tía hubiese dado a luz a un puñetero robot. Estaba de mal humor y verla invadiendo mi espacio personal no sirvió para mejorar mi ánimo.

—Espero que no te importe que haya sacado uno de tus álbumes. Nuestras madres estaban contándose cosas en susurros y me aburría. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Su sonrisa sincera hizo que me sintiera un poco culpable por estar tan molesta con ella. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era un cretino y su madre no estaba demasiado interesada en consolarla, que digamos. En vez de eso, obligaba a todo el mundo a revivir la experiencia una y otra vez. Pensar en la compasión que Rin tenía que soportar superó la exasperación que sentía, así que me senté a su lado.

—Siento haberte dejado aquí sola con ellos tanto rato. Al final me he quedado en casa de Obito más tiempo del que pensaba.

No era del todo cierto, pero no necesitaba saber más. Una sonrisa soñadora iluminó su semblante y su mirada recayó en el álbum que tenía sobre el regazo.

Eché un vistazo y vi que estaba abierto por una página en la que había una foto de Obito en la playa. Su pecho moreno relucía a causa del agua y tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara que me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños.

—Tienes tanta suerte, Hina. Obito debe de ser el chico más guapo del mundo. Recuerdo que de niña deseaba estar en tu lugar porque siempre podías jugar con él y con su primo. Incluso entonces era tan caballeroso y bien parecido.

¿Caballeroso y bien parecido? ¿Quién usa palabras como ésas para describir a un chico? Puede que mi madre. Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y me tumbé en la cama.

—No es perfecto, Rin —repliqué, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Había admitido por primera vez en la vida que Obito Uchiha tenía defectos. Rin giró la cabeza para mirarme. Sus dos cejas cobrizas estaban levantadas en señal de interrogación.

» Nadie es perfecto.

Pareció considerarlo un momento y después se volvió para inspeccionar el álbum un poco más.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Antes pensaba que mi padre era perfecto —contestó, pero su voz se fue apagando.

El corazón se me encogió un poco ante el tono lastimado de su voz. No sabía si quería hablar del tema u olvidarlo. Como su madre hablaba por los codos continuamente, pensé que quizá preferiría olvidar.

—El otro primo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Bill o Ben?

—Sasuke —aclaré, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que iba a decir.

—Ah, sí. Puf, me acuerdo de cuando me encadenó a la verja donde el padre de Obito tenía los perros de caza. Me aterrorizaba estar tan cerca de la puerta.

Recuerdo que pensé que los perros me morderían a través de la verja.

Se me escapó una risita ahogada al recordarlo y Rin se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

—No tiene gracia. Sabes que los perros me dan un miedo de muerte. Y ese niño horrible me obligó a cantar a pleno pulmón. Cada vez me decía que tenía que cantar más alto si quería que me liberara. Y cuanto más alto cantaba, más se enfadaban los perros. Fue horrible. —Se interrumpió y una sonrisa dulcificó sus labios, borrando la mueca anterior—. Entonces apareció Obito, regañó a Sasuke y me desató. Tú apareciste de la nada y te inventaste una excusa ridícula diciendo que necesitabas a Sasuke para algo. Los dos echasteis a correr riendo a carcajadas. Obito sacudió la cabeza mientras os miraba marchar y se disculpó por su primo. Fue muy amable.

Había olvidado aquella travesura. Habíamos hecho tantas que no podía acordarme de todas. Pero al escuchar a Rin contándola, reí en voz alta. Me había escondido detrás del viejo roble a unos metros de distancia. Sasuke me había dicho que me mantuviese fuera de la vista por si aparecía Obito. Tuve que meterme el puño en la boca para no reír a carcajadas viendo a Rin desafinando a voz en grito.

—Estaba convencida de que los dos acabaríais juntos. Han pasado siete años y sigues riéndote de mi tormento. Erais malvados, los dos.

Me apoyé sobre los codos y le sonreí.

—Si no lo recuerdo mal, me dijiste que era tan apestosa y maloliente como un pescado podrido y que ningún chico se iba a casar conmigo porque apestaba y tenía el pelo grasiento como el de un perro sarnoso.

Rin se ruborizó y se tapó la boca con las manos. Estaba claro que había olvidado esa parte.

—Ah, es verdad —contestó avergonzada.

Asentí y reprimí otra carcajada ante su expresión.

—A Sasuke no le hizo gracia, así que decidió hacerte pagar por decirme algo tan cruel. Por eso te ató y te obligó a cantar.

Rin me ofreció una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tú estabas escondida detrás del árbol del que saliste cuando apareció Obito, ¿no? Estabas escuchando mientras me torturaba.

Volví a tumbarme con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, lo escuché todo.

Una almohada me dio en la cabeza y me llevé un buen susto, y alargué el brazo en busca de la otra para devolverle el ataque a mi prima, que no podía evitar soltar una risita tonta. ¿Quién habría imaginado que Rin podía ser tan boba?

—¿Chicas? —La voz de mi madre nos interrumpió, y nos quedamos paralizadas con las almohadas suspendidas en el aire, dispuestas a darnos una buena paliza. Mi madre titubeó antes de cruzar el umbral. Se había recogido el pelo rubio en una cola de caballo y no se había maquillado. Sus ojos revelaban el estrés y la preocupación que sentía. El lío por lo de mi tía la estaba agotando emocionalmente.

—Sí —replicó Rin al instante, soltando la almohada como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo terrible. Mi madre nos miró a las dos y sonrió al ver que no era una pelea, sino que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Siento interrumpir la guerra de almohadas. Pero tengo que hablar con Hinata a solas un momento, si no te importa, Rin.

Mi prima asintió y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo mi madre al cruzarse con ella, y Rin musitó algo con la cabeza baja. Se me ocurrió que mi prima creía que se había metido en un lío y me entraron ganas de reír. Esta chica estaba paranoica.

Dejé sobre la cama la almohada que tenía en la mano y me arrellané en la cómoda silla púrpura que me quedaba cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Mi madre se sentó en la cama, casi en la misma posición que Rin. La espalda recta y las manos dobladas sobre el regazo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán distinta era yo de mi madre.

—Necesito un favor. De hecho, es para Rin. Mañana por la noche vendrá tu tío para hablar con tu tía, y tu padre y yo actuaremos de árbitros. Creemos que será mejor que Rin no esté aquí. Estoy segura de que habrá lágrimas y reproches. Rin y a ha sufrido mucho, no hace falta exponerla más a todo este drama. Tu padre y yo queremos protegerla y pensamos que sería fantástico si mañana te la pudieras llevar contigo. No he querido obligarte a estar con ella hasta ahora porque acaban de empezar las clases y Obito y tú habéis pasado el verano separados, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Estaba de acuerdo en que Rin no tenía que estar allí para presenciar el melodrama que al día siguiente se representaría en casa. No obstante, había planeado ir con Obito a la fiesta del prado. Quizá que Rin estuviera conmigo no fuera tan mala idea. Tendría más oportunidades de mirar a Sasuke a escondidas, con Rin allí. También podría distanciarme un poco de Obito con la excusa de no incomodarla.

—Vale. Ningún problema. Saldremos hasta tarde.

Rin volvió a mi habitación una hora después. Había disfrutado de mi soledad.

Había comprobado mis e-mails, había respondido a uno de Ino y había escuchado mi lista de reproducción favorita. Cuando mi prima puso los pies en la habitación, y a llevaba el pijama y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros en grandes rizos húmedos que le enmarcaban la cara. Siempre había envidiado su bonito pelo rojizo. Su tez pálida y sus pecas me sobraban, pero el pelo se lo envidiaba.

Me quité los auriculares de los oídos.

—Hola —dijo, subiendo al colchón que descansaba en el suelo junto a mi cama.

—Hola —contesté, preguntándome la causa de su expresión apesadumbrada.

Conociendo a mi tía, seguro que le había contado que su padre vendría al día siguiente por la noche. Su madre era más tonta que un saco de patatas. Era incapaz de comprender cómo mi madre y ella podían compartir la misma sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras colocaba la colcha y se metía debajo.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Sé que va a venir.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me lo había imaginado.

—Gracias por llevarme contigo mañana. Creo que no estoy lista para verle.

En cierto modo, lo comprendía. Su padre no sólo había traicionado a su madre, también la había traicionado a ella. Me pondría furiosa con mi padre si hiciese algo así. Pero eso no me impediría seguir queriéndolo, ni añorarlo. Hacía más de una semana que Rin no veía a su padre. Seguro que le echaba de menos.

—¿Crees que algún día lo estarás? —pregunté, pensando instantáneamente que quizá tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No respondió en seguida y empecé a creer que no lo haría.

—Algún día. Pero todavía no —murmuró contra la colcha que le cubría la barbilla.

Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y observé el techo. A veces mis padres me volvían loca con su obsesión con que fuese perfecta, pero ellos nunca me harían pasar por el sufrimiento que Rin estaba experimentando.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

SASUKE

Decidí romper definitivamente con Sakura. No estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, así que no se lo tomó nada bien. Entré en el claro y me saludaron el olor familiar a madera de nogal y la música a todo volumen. Oí que gritaban mi nombre varias veces a modo de saludo, pero no me fijé en quiénes eran. No había venido a alternar. Había venido por una sola razón. Podría haber hecho otras cosas, esa noche. Pero el resto de cosas no incluían la posibilidad de ver a Hinata. Mi mundo se reducía a verla. Si sabía que iba a estar en alguna parte, yo también iba. Había llegado a tal punto que estaba empezando a considerar la idea de ir a la iglesia el domingo. Sabía por Obito que Hinata cantaba solos con el coro casi todos los domingos. Hacía años que no la oía cantar con su dulce voz.

—¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad has roto con Sakura? —Me volví y vi a Iwashi Tatami caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado Sakura.

Estaba a punto de alegrarle la noche.

—Sip —respondí mientras alargaba la mano para coger un vaso de plástico y llenarlo de cerveza.

—O sea ¿que está libre o le partirás la cara a cualquier tío que le vaya detrás?

Tomé un trago y reí entre dientes. De hecho, estaría dispuesto a pagarle a alguien para que me la sacase de encima. En cuanto se diese cuenta de que la había plantado porque estaba enamorado de Hina, sacaría las garras. No podía permitir que hiciese daño a Hinata.

—Tío, es libre como un pájaro, así que adelante.

Iwashi me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Joder, mira que está buena.

No tenía ni idea. La chica tenía problemas para dar y regalar. Asentí y seguí bebiendo mientras buscaba a Hina entre el gentío.

Cuando entró en el claro de la mano de Obito se me aceleró el corazón. Su visión me volvía un poco loco. No soportaba verla de su mano, pero no le estaba prestando nada de atención a él. Buscaba entre la gente, me buscaba a mí. Tiré el vaso a la basura y me abrí paso hasta ellos. Sus ojos me encontraron cuando salí de entre las sombras y una sonrisa complacida le iluminó los rasgos. El deseo se enroscó en mis entrañas, anhelaba apartarla de Obito de un empujón y proclamar que era mía. Él no debería estar tocándola.

—Obito —dije saludando a mi primo con un gesto de cabeza antes de permitirme mirar a Hinata un poco más. Los estrechos vaqueros que llevaba se le pegaban a las caderas y el estómago plano y bronceado aparecía y desaparecía bajo su camiseta de tirantes de un azul pálido. Sabía exactamente qué se sentía al acariciar ese trocito de piel. Levanté la vista de su estómago para mirarla a los ojos.

—Hina.

Contemplé cómo se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza para mirar de reojo a la persona que estaba a su lado. Seguí su mirada y vi a alguien que sólo podía ser una versión adulta de Rin. Me sonrió, pero se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada. Tuve que reprimir una risotada. De niños, me había dedicado a atormentarla porque siempre era muy cruel con Hina.

—Sasuke, te acordarás de Rin. Creo que una vez la ataste a una verja y la obligaste a cantar a voz en grito a cambio de liberarla.

La presentación de Hinata me hizo reír. No pude contenerme. Recordaba la rubia cabeza de Hina apareciendo a un lado del tronco para mirar, tapándose la boca mientras sacudía los hombros a causa de la risa. Me había sentido tan orgulloso de mí mismo por vengar su honor y al mismo tiempo haberla hecho reír… Nuestras miradas se encontraron y deseé por millonésima vez que las cosas fuesen distintas y que fuese mía.

—Torturaste tanto a Rin que me sorprende que no haya echado a correr en cuanto te ha visto. —La voz de Obito me sorprendió. Había olvidado que estaba allí. No podía pensar en nada más cuando Hinata me sonreía con tanta dulzura.

Me aclaré la garganta y dirigí mi atención a Rin.

—Ah, sí, pero creo que tú te lo buscaste. Acostumbrabas a decirle cosas bastante feas a Hina y yo no permito que nadie le hable de esa forma.

Rin me ofreció una sonrisa que parecía indicar que sabía más de lo que debería. ¿Hinata le había hablado a su prima de lo nuestro? La posibilidad de que le hubiese hablado de nuestro verano juntos me hizo más feliz de lo que debería.

Quería que pensara en ello. Quería que necesitase contárselo a alguien. Joder, simplemente la quería a ella.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Obito mirando por encima de mi hombro, como si esperase que se me echase encima en cualquier momento.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a Hinata al responder:

—He roto con Sakura. No sé dónde está, ni me importa.

Deseaba ver la expresión de Hina.

—¿Ah, sí? No me lo esperaba. No estará preñada, ¿verdad? —La acusación de Obito de abandonar a Sakura después de haberla dejado embarazada hizo que me rechinaran los dientes. ¿Siempre tenía que pensar lo peor de mí?

—No. Sólo hemos roto —repliqué en un tono más seco del que usaba habitualmente con él.

—¿Hay otra persona? —preguntó Obito.

Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si le contestaba que la otra persona era su novia. Sin duda, le perdería para siempre. Rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Hinata. En ese instante, costaba recordar que era mi primo. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en las tremendas ganas que tenía de arrancarle el brazo con el que la estaba tocando.

—¿Por qué no vamos con ese grupo de ahí y dejas de someter a Sasuke a un tercer grado?

Esta vez no pude contenerme y la miré. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antes de que me diese la espalda y mirase a Obito.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Ya le interrogaré en otro momento —respondió mi primo y me guiñó el ojo antes de conducir a Hinata hasta otro grupo de gente.

Permanecí allí de pie, incapaz de seguirlos. Verla abrazada a su cuerpo era demasiado doloroso. Romper con Sakura había sido lo correcto, porque sólo la estaba utilizando para sobrellevar la situación, pero ahora no tenía ninguna distracción que me impidiese vigilar a Obito y a Hinata.

—No es asunto mío, pero si Hinata y tú os seguís mirando como si quisierais devoraros el uno al otro, tu primo empezará a sospechar. Obito es confiado, pero no creo que sea un idiota.

Aparté la mirada de Hinata y de Obito y me volví para observar a Rin, todavía de pie a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

—Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo —bufé, y me dirigí al barril de cerveza.

Necesitaba otra copa.

HINATA

Obito se estaba esforzando por asegurarse de que Rin se sentía cómoda con todo el mundo. La había presentado a sus mejores amigos y había ido a buscarle un refresco. No me molestaba. De hecho, me permitía observar a Sasuke sin distracciones. Que no tuviese a Sakura pegada como una lapa era un alivio, pero hacía casi imposible que le quitara los ojos de encima. Él me pilló mirándole y me guiñó el ojo. Me mordí el labio para no reír. Un codo se me clavó en las costillas y al volverme descubrí a quién pertenecía el brazo huesudo que me había golpeado. Rin me sonreía con inocencia.

—Estás siendo demasiado obvia —espetó con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Pero estaba claro a qué se refería.

» Tengo que ir al coche a buscar mi móvil. Mi madre me habrá llamado diez veces por lo menos —anunció Rin.

—Te acompaño —respondí en seguida, viendo que a Obito le gustaba que me mostrase amable con mi prima. Antes buscaba este tipo de aprobación, pero ahora me irritaba. Si mi prima no me cayese bien, le habría pisoteado los pies sólo para cabrearlo.

Una vez a salvo, lejos del claro y en dirección al coche, Rin se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para lanzarme una mirada furiosa.

—Tienes diez minutos para calmarte antes de que tu caballero de la brillante armadura venga a por nosotras. Yo iré a buscar mi teléfono y a hacer algunas llamadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me refiero a que pares de coquetear abiertamente con Sasuke mientras el equipo de fútbol al completo está ahí para presenciarlo. Es como si pensarais que estáis solos. Los demás también tenemos ojos, ¿sabes?

Se volvió toda resuelta y se adentró en el bosque de nogales en dirección a los coches aparcados.

—Tiene razón, pero es culpa mía. —La voz de Sasuke tendría que haberme hecho saltar, pero no fue así. No sé cómo, pero sabía que se las arreglaría para estar a solas conmigo.

—Sí, probablemente es culpa tuya —azucé mientras me volvía para mirarle.

Él dio un paso adelante y se pasó la mano por el pelo, murmurando una palabrota.

—Quiero arrancarle los brazos del cuerpo, Hina. A Obito, por el que haría cualquier cosa. Y ahora pienso en hacerle daño. Si vuelve a tocarte delante de mí, explotaré. No puedo más.

Salvé el espacio que nos separaba y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Yo era la culpable. Mi necesidad de estar cerca de Sasuke había provocado la horrible situación en que nos encontrábamos.

—Lo siento —susurré contra su pecho, deseando poder borrarlo todo. Suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No lo sientas. Intenta que no te toque. Cuando te toca, me enfurezco. No puedo evitarlo. No quiero verle a él ni a nadie tocándote.

Me aparté lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Saber que pensaba en Obito con tanta fiereza me hizo sentir culpable. No quería separarles, pero y a lo había hecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo? No quiero interponerme entre vosotros. Por eso me estoy comportando así. Obito es tu familia.

Sasuke me acarició el pelo y me sujetó la cabeza.

—Que estés con él, dejar que te toque, que te abrace… eso me está comiendo vivo. Puede que estés evitando que Obito me odie, pero sólo consigues que yo le odie a él.

Levanté las manos, le agarré los brazos y los aparté de mi cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás. Las lágrimas me empañaban la vista.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Sasuke? Dímelo tú. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando sus ojos avistaron algo por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. Un brillo posesivo refulgió en su mirada, como si quisiera intimidar a posibles depredadores. No necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber a quién miraba con tanta furia. Así que no me volví para mirar a Obito. No estaba segura de qué decir.

—¿Qué está pasando? Hinata nunca le grita a nadie. ¿Qué narices le has hecho, Sasuke?

—Es por mi culpa.

La voz de Rin hizo que diese un respingo y que abandonase la pose de derrota que había adoptado para mirarla embobada.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Sasuke y Obito a la vez.

Rin nos ofreció un dramático suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke estaba coqueteando conmigo y a Hina no le ha hecho gracia. Cree que no es digno de mí, o algo por el estilo. Cuando le ha dicho que me dejase en paz, han empezado a discutir.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Rin acababa de mentir de manera totalmente convincente por Sasuke y por mí?

Sonrió y se mordisqueó el labio como una niñita tonta.

—¿Qué? Mejor contarle la verdad: crees que su primo no es digno de tu prima.

Aparté la vista de mi tímida prima, reconvertida ahora en reina del melodrama, para examinar el rostro de Obito. ¿De verdad se lo tragaría?

Seguro que no. Le estaba frunciendo el ceño a Sasuke.

—Oye, deja en paz a la prima de Hinata. No es uno de tus rollos de una noche. Ve a buscarte a otra chica. No hace falta alterar a Hina por algo así.

Increíble.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke y su expresión revelaba que estaba más que furioso.

Estaba dispuesto a matar a Obito. Me interpuse entre los dos, de espaldas a Obito y dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Sasuke. Articulé las palabras «por favor» con los labios y observé cómo su rabia se calmaba antes de que se diese la vuelta y se adentrase en el bosque echando chispas.

Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo con Obito de pie detrás de mí, esperando que regresara al claro con él. Otra vez a fingir. Otra vez la infelicidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi novio, acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de las manos.

No. No estaba bien. Nunca lo estaría. Sasuke estaba ahí fuera, sumergido en la oscuridad, disgustado y enfurecido. Y yo estaba atrapada aquí, interpretando mi papel con Obito. Y había hecho que la santa de mi prima mintiese por mí.

—Quiero irme a casa. No me encuentro bien —expliqué con la esperanza de que no sospechase nada.

—Claro. Ningún problema. —Se volvió para mirar a Rin—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Perdona por lo de Sasuke. A veces puede ser un poco difícil. No le hagas caso.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó Rin. Oí la culpa en su voz. Lo que había hecho la destrozaría por dentro. Adoraba a Obito. Saber que le había mentido por mí hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos. Estaba haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo. Mis decisiones equivocadas se habían convertido en una avalancha gigante. En algún momento tendría que aceptar la culpa y lidiar con las consecuencias. No podía seguir dejando que la gente que me importaba se llevase todos los golpes. La persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo no me gustaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, apreté el interruptor de la luz. Rin caminó a mi alrededor y dejó caer su bolso en el tocador, luego se plantó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. No había dicho nada en el viaje a casa. Me había visto obligada a mantener una conversación con Obito como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras ella se sentaba en silencio en la parte posterior. Al parecer, ahora estaba lista para hablar.

—Esta noche lo hice por ti, no porque crea que lo que estás haciendo está bien o mal, sino porque creo que necesitas activar una llamada a la no crucifixión.

Levanté las cejas ante su explicación.

—Obito es un buen chico. Él y Sasuke siempre han sido cercanos. Recuerdo cómo eran como uña y carne cuando ustedes tres eran niños. Envidiaba tu amistad con esos chicos, tenían algo especial. Algo único. No podría quedarme allí y dejar que todo se derrumbase. Además de la mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, me temo que habría matado a Obito con sus propias manos si decía algo equivocado.

Me hundí en la cama y puse la cabeza en mis manos. Esto era un desastre. Ella tenía razón. Yo estaba arruinando una amistad de toda la vida.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunté, sabiendo que tampoco tenía la respuesta mágica.

Rin se sentó a mi lado y me palmeó la espalda.

Lo que me hizo sentir aún peor. Aquí estaba yo teniendo que romper con dos chicos y ella había estado conmigo esta noche, porque su tramposo padre había ido a hacerle frente a su detestable madre. En el magnífico esquema de las cosas sus problemas eran mucho más grandes.

—Elige uno y deja que el otro se vaya.

Sonaba muy simple, pero era imposible, ¿No veía eso?

—No puedo. A quienquiera que elija, uno de ellos odiará al otro y posiblemente, a mí. La elección de uno de ellos no va a resolver nada.

—Tienes razón. No lo hará. Necesitas dejar ir a ambos. Si los dejas ir a ambos, entonces un día, todos tendrán la oportunidad de recuperar la amistad que se está destruyendo.

Odiaba que sus palabras tuvieran sentido. Tenía que romper con Obito y los tres necesitábamos alejarnos. Mi pecho se oprimía ante la idea de alejarme de Sasuke, de no contar con sus brazos alrededor de mí y enterrar mi cara en su pecho. Pero no podía contar con él. Tenerlo eventualmente significaría perderlo. Él nunca aceptaría la pérdida de Obito. Él podría vivir sin mí. Una lágrima ardiente rodó de mi barbilla, extendí la mano y la limpié lejos. Yo había hecho todo este lío, lo justo era arreglarlo.

—Tienes razón —susurré, mirando al frente—, pero desearía que no la tengas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me recordó las demás cosas que pasaban en la casa esta noche. Estiré la mano y apreté la de Rin antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara su madre. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de mi madre y mío, pero hasta ahí llegaba la semejanza. Donde mi madre estaba delgada y menuda mi tía era muy pesada, de huesos grandes y llevaba una mueca permanente. Ella nunca parecía feliz, incluso antes de que se enterara que su marido la engañaba. No había estado aquí cuando llegamos a casa. Mamá y papá también habían desaparecido. A partir de los sonidos que llegaban de la sala parecía que todo el mundo estaba de vuelta.

—Hola chicas, bueno, Rin mi amor vamos a hablar un poco, bien.

La mano de Rin apretó la mía antes de dejarla ir y ponerse de pie. Si mi tía dejara que fuera con ella y la tomara de la mano a través de toda la conversación. Rin había terminado siendo la amiga que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la semana pasada. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y me eché hacia atrás en la cama, susurré una pequeña oración por Rin. Dios sabe que lo necesita con una mamá como la suya.

Estoy cansada de las despedidas. Rin y su madre estaban en nuestra puerta con sus maletas en la mano. Mi tía se dirigía de vuelta a casa a limpiar a mi tío en lo que sería un divorcio desagradable. Rin tendrá mucho drama y dolor por delante.

Le rogué que se quedara aquí con nosotros, podría dejar que sus padres se enfrentarán sin ella a su alrededor, pero dijo que su madre la necesitaba en estos momentos. En cierto modo la entiendo, pero luego me pregunto si yo estando en sus zapatos sería tan amable. Ella era realmente la mejor persona. Yo era la niña egoísta.

—Voy a echarte de menos —dije, deseando que mi voz no sonara tan triste.

Es extraño cómo se puede pensar que alguien está arruinando tu vida para que después termine siendo tu amiga. Estaba tan molesta por tener que compartir mi espacio y escuchar a mi tía que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una amiga delante de mi nariz cuando más la necesitaba. Todavía la necesitaba.

—Te voy a extrañar también. Quiero ser informada sobre tu... vida —dijo ella con una pequeña elevación en las cejas.

Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné para abrazarla.

—Gracias— le susurré al oído.

—De nada —susurró.

—Estoy tan contenta de que las niñas se hayan unido de nuevo después de todos estos años. Vamos a tener que volver a visitarnos pronto. Después de pasar por el divorcio y todo eso. Tal vez pueda usar mi dinero extra para llevarlas a ustedes dos en un crucero. ¿No sería divertido? —dijo mi tía.

Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder con su propuesta, no había manera de que vaya en un viaje con esa loca y mucho menos un barco donde era imposible escapar de ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin me fuerza a devolverle la sonrisa. Ella sabía bien que no había manera de que fuera a un viaje con su mamá.

—Muy bien, todos estaremos en contacto —dijo mi tía y se volvió para dirigirse hacia su auto Lincoln Town.

Me quedé mirando como mi papá le ayudó a cargar su equipaje en el maletero y mi madre abrazó y habló con su hermana. Rin me saludó desde el asiento del pasajero. Mi habitación se quedará en silencio y será toda mía otra vez... pero ya no sonaba atractivo.

Hay algunas cosas que no esperas ver y Sasuke Uchiha paseando en la iglesia un domingo por la mañana es uno de ellos. Acabar mi solo no había sido fácil, mis ojos querían comérselo, sentado solo en el último banco en sus jeans y con una cómoda camiseta azul marino extendida en su amplio pecho.

Obito no había notado a su primo ya que estaba en la segunda fila en la parte delantera. Yo había estado sentada en esa fila desde que era una niña. Mis padres me esperaban, ya sea en el primer o segundo banco. Yo no podía volver a utilizarla. Obito nunca se quejó. Cada domingo, él estaba ahí esperándome a que terminara de cantar en el coro.

Mi mirada se desvió de nuevo a Sasuke, aunque sabía que era una mala idea. Él era responsable de hacer que me olvide de las palabras. Una lenta sonrisa de estimulación tocó sus labios, la iglesia de repente se sintió a un centenar de grados.

Mi rostro se sonrojó y arranqué mis ojos de él y su deliciosa boca. De alguna manera me las arreglé para terminar las palabras de How Great Thou Art sin echarla a perder. El coro comenzó a salir por las puertas laterales del escenario, normalmente hacía mi camino a la banca; hoy, sin embargo, necesitaba un respiro.

Me quedé detrás de Mary Hill y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entré en el cálido sol.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Jason Tibbs pegando su cara llena de granos en la puerta frunciéndome el ceño.

Su papá era el pastor asociado entonces él sentía que nuestra pobre relación le daba el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones. En vez de insultarlo, tomé una respiración profunda, luego, forcé una sonrisa y miré hacia él.

—No, me duele la cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un descanso tranquilo.

Él sonrió abiertamente mostrando de esa manera, demasiada encía y su dentadura torcida. Su padre realmente necesita enviar al chico a un ortodoncista y un dermatólogo.

—Bueno, voy a dejar la puerta abierta así luego no tienes que caminar todo el camino alrededor del edificio para volver a entrar.

Asentí con la cabeza y dije un obligatorio:

—Gracias.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él en silencio y sabía que tenía poco tiempo para que la gente comenzara a notar mi falta en la segunda fila.

—¿Te escondes aquí por mí?

La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó provocándome un grito. Sus piernas largas se comieron la hierba cuando cerró la distancia entre nosotros. No podía dejar de comérmelo con los ojos. Era simplemente injusto que alguien se viera tan bien en un par de Levis.

—Que no respondas quiere decir que sí —dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de mí.

Él sabía que yo sentía lujuria y le gustó.

Decidida a recuperar algo de dignidad enderecé mi postura y me pasé el cabello hacia atrás sobre lo hombros mientras lo miraba.

—Siempre vengo aquí a tomar aire antes de ir a sentarme a una hora de predicación —mentí.

Sasuke se echó a reír y extendió la mano para trazar una línea desde mi oreja a mis labios.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —preguntó.

Su voz se había profundizado mientras estudiaba mi boca. Todo lo que logré fue un encogimiento de hombros. Su pulgar estaba rozando delicadamente por encima de mi labio inferior como si estuviera pidiendo entrar y me sentí perdida.

Estábamos de pie justo delante de la iglesia donde cualquiera podía salir y encontrarnos, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad y nada de tal revelación podría ser considerado positivo.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Mi voz salió ronca.

—Sí, Sasuke, me gustaría saber lo mismo —dijo una voz que no le pertenecía.

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. El pulgar de Sasuke detuvo su caricia, pero no dejó caer su mano, podía sentir su cuerpo en tensión por el sonido de la voz de Obito. Lo que debería haber hecho y lo que hice estaban en dos diferentes estratosferas. Porque alejarme y poner distancia entre Sasuke y yo sería lo más lógico e inteligente para hacer; tender la mano y agarrar su brazo y sostenerlo fue mi reacción inmediata.

—¿Alguno de ustedes va a hablar o sólo seguirán embobados el uno con el otro? El borde duro en la voz de Obito me despertó del trance en el que había estado y solté la mano de Sasuke y di varios pasos hacia atrás. Si Obito esperaba mantener su calma entonces, teníamos que poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros. Los ojos de Sasuke agujeraban dentro de mí. Silenciosamente me suplicaba, casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Luego volvió su rostro hacia su primo. Este era el enfrentamiento que había esperado que nunca sucediera.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás insinuando Obito? —preguntó Sasuke en un tono mortalmente calmado que yo sabía, nunca había usado con él.

—Oh, No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que vine a buscar a mi novia y la encontré siendo acariciada por ti.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho. Corrí y le agarré del brazo con ambas manos, esto probablemente no ayudaba al genio de Obito, pero impidió que le golpearan el rostro. Ambos chicos estaban en forma, pero Sasuke tenía el mercado del mal culo. No podía dejarlo hacer algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Obito me miró fijamente. Sólo podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. Lo triste era, que sabía que ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad, nunca se imaginaría que había perdido mi virginidad con Sasuke en la caja de una camioneta.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando Hina? —Había dolor en su voz.

Odiaba saber que las palabras que tenía que decirle no borrarían esto pero sí empeorarían la situación. Empujé a Sasuke detrás de mí cuando me puse delante de él.

—Ve a casa Sasuke. Obito y yo tenemos que hablar y no quiero que estés aquí.

Volverme a ver su reacción era tentador, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso mantuve mis ojos en Obito orando en silencio que Sasuke me escuchara y se fuera. Ya era hora de terminar esto y salvar su amistad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No quiero dejarte sola —respondió con acero en sus palabras.

—Sasuke por favor. No estás ayudando a las cosas. Sólo vete.

Obito no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Él estaba tratando tan duro de leer entre líneas. Yo tendría que decirle algunas verdades. Pero sólo lo suficiente para impedir que destruyan su relación.

El crujido de la hierba seca bajo las botas de Sasuke me dijo que había concedido mi deseo y se dirigía a su camioneta. Había ganado esa batalla. Ahora, la más grande me estaba mirando a la cara y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

—Empieza por el principio Hina y dime todo.

No había forma en que le dijera todo. Miré hacia afuera a la carretera cómo la camioneta de Sasuke se alejaba. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras Obito esperaba que hablara.

—Este verano, Sasuke y yo reavivamos nuestra amistad. Éramos cercanos una vez, sabes eso. —Hice una pausa y respiré hondo—. Él me entiende. Sabe cuándo estoy llena de basura y sabe que no soy perfecta a pesar de que me esfuerzo mucho para serlo. Con Sasuke puedo dejarme llevar y no preocuparme de perder su amistad.

—Así que, esto es una cosa de amigos, porque por la forma en la que estaba

acariciándote la boca y comiéndote con los ojos me resulta un poco difícil de creer.

—Todo lo que puede ser alguna vez con Sasuke es amistad. Él lo sabe. Sasuke es afectuoso. Toca un montón de labios de chicas.

Obito levantó las cejas como si pensara que lo que estaba diciendo era absurdo.

—No sé si estamos hablando del mismo tipo, pero Sasuke, mi primo Sasuke, no mira nostálgicamente a nadie en la forma en la que lo acabo de sorprender mirándote.

Eres demasiado ingenua para verlo, pero confía en mí bebé, él te desea y voy a patear su trasero.

Está bien, eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Culparme a mí, no a Sasuke.

Necesitaba redirigir esa ira suya.

—Has malinterpretado lo que viste. Él estaba tratando de hablarme acerca de lo que he decidido hacer hoy. Él cree que tú y yo se supone que estemos juntos por siempre. No lo creo. Somos jóvenes y necesito espacio. No estoy lista para hablar de casarme contigo algún día. Eso me asusta. Hay tanta vida ahí fuera para disfrutar en primer lugar. Sasuke cree que estoy cometiendo un error porque piensa que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Lo que viste fue a tu primo tratando de convencerme de que no rompa contigo.

La mirada de incredulidad y conmoción que se apoderó del rostro de Obito era un poco insultante. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer que rompiera con él?

—¿Tú, tú estás... rompiendo conmigo? —Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Su cara se había puesto pálida, como si le hubiera dicho que nunca volvería a jugar al fútbol. Esto no era el fin del mundo.

—Actúo contigo. No soy la chica buena que crees que soy. Te encanta esta Hinata falsa. He estado tratando de ser digna de ti durante tanto tiempo que estoy agotada. No me gusta devolver los estúpidos carritos hasta el lugar de devolución en el estacionamiento y no me gusta sentirme como si tuviera que ser la buena samaritana para todos con los que me cruzo. A veces sólo quiero correr y preocuparme por mí. Soy egoísta e intratable y sólo una gran farsante. Esta chica que amas y con la que quieres casarte no existe.

Era como si un peso se acabara de deslizar fuera de mis hombros. El aire se precipitó dentro de mis pulmones y por primera vez en tres años respiré hondo.

—Eso es una locura —dijo Obito sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba tan cerca de la libertad ahora, podía probarlo. Parada aquí y escuchándolo tratando de convencerme de que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando me molestó.

Pero podía controlar esto ahora. La verdadera Hinata tenía un respaldo.

—No, es verdad. Quiero ir al estacionamiento y besarnos tan duro que mi sujetador se pierda debajo del asiento del coche. Quiero lanzarle un pájaro a Sakura cuando me mire en los pasillos de la escuela. Y quiero usar mi bikini rojo y disfrutar del hecho de que los chicos me estén mirando. No soy quien crees que soy. Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.

Cerré el espacio entre nosotros, me puse de puntillas y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

El olor familiar de su colonia causó que mi pecho se apretara con la emoción. Lo echaría de menos, pero no lo suficiente como para ser otra persona para tenerlo.

Me vio de manera diferente ahora. Pude notarlo en su expresión. La emoción agitándose en sus ojos azules cuando finalmente vio quién soy en realidad fue agridulce. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi Jetta. Sin otra mirada atrás me fui. Por primera vez dejé la iglesia antes de que terminara.

Ino estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada del dormitorio antiguo de ladrillo de tres pisos en el que había sido colocada este año, cuando entré en el estacionamiento. Desde aquí pude verla mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar.

Ino sólo mutilaba su uña del pulgar cuando estaba nerviosa. Había sido imprecisa en mi razón para venir cuando la había llamado, una vez que decidí donde iba a ir. Me abalancé en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento. Decirle a alguien todo se había convertido en algo esencial en mi viaje hasta aquí. Necesitaba liberar esto de mi pecho. Un golpecito en la ventana me sorprendió y miré para encontrar a Ino aún mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y frunciendo el ceño.

Forzando una sonrisa me abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que pudiera salir.

—Juro que creo que me crecieron canas esperando que llegaras —dijo alcanzando mi brazo y tirando de mí en un abrazo—. No puedo creer que estés aquí y no puedo creer que hayas dejado la iglesia más temprano sin decirle a nadie dónde ibas.

Me aparté y me encontré con su mirada:

—No te dije eso.

Rodó sus ojos marrones grandes y enganchó su brazo con el mío en dirección al dormitorio.

—Cariño al momento que fue evidente que no regresarías al servicio, recibí un texto de mi tía Linda y Kurotsuchi, a continuación, Iwashi lo publicó en su muro de Facebook.

Gemí y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ino me dio una palmadita en el brazo y me llevó a sentarme en un banco apartado colocado a la sombra de un árbol de roble. Sentándose dio unos golpecitos en el espacio vacío a su lado.

—Ven y siéntate. El suspenso me está matando. Nunca has sido causa de chismes.

Esto tiene que ser bueno.

Me moví sobre el asiento de madera y estudié las manos en mi regazo. Admitir esto era una cosa. En realidad, mirar a Ino a la cara mientras comparto todos mis errores con ella era otra. Habíamos sido amigas durante tres años y ni una sola vez había mencionado ni siquiera una atracción leve hacia Sasuke.

—Sabes que Sasuke y yo éramos cercanos de niños—decidí empezar por ahí. Parecía el mejor lugar.

—¡Oh buen Dios! ¿Quieres decir que esto tiene algo que ver con SASUKE? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Me encogí y asentí sin levantar la vista hacia ella.

—Sí, tiene todo que ver con Sasuke —susurré.

La mano de Ino cubrió la mía y tomé algo de consuelo de su gesto.

—Este verano, Sasuke y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Tú estabas con Sai o trabajando y Obito se había ido. Pensé que sería bueno reavivar la amistad que Sasuke y yo compartimos alguna vez.

Ino apretó mis manos y continué explicándole la forma en que había jugado billar en el bar donde trabajaba su madre, fuimos a nadar en el lago, vimos una película en mi casa y luego me detuve sabiendo que lo que le diría a continuación iba a ser difícil de comprender para ella. Después de todo, yo era la chica buena.

—Esa noche, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, Sasuke y yo... nosotros... —Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos—, tuvimos sexo.

Ino dejo ir mis manos y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros en su lugar.

—Wow. —Fue su única respuesta.

—Lo sé. No fue la única vez tampoco y... y aunque sé que no volverá a suceder... Creo que... Creo que lo amo. Tal vez siempre lo he hecho. No, sé que siempre lo hice. Cuando estoy con Sasuke siento cosas que nunca he sentido con Obito. Puedo ser yo. No hay que fingir. Sasuke conoce mis peores defectos.

—El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. No podemos evitar eso —dijo Ino.

Suspiré y finalmente, alcé mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Las lágrimas no derramadas nublaban mi visión.

—Pero he arruinado su vida. Todo lo que él tenía era a Obito. No te equivoques, yo fui detrás de Sasuke. Puedo mirar atrás y verlo ahora. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Nunca debí haberme interpuesto entre ellos —sollocé y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Sasuke podría haber dicho que no. Sabía que estaba destruyendo su relación con Obito cada momento que pasó contigo. No asumas toda la culpa por esto.

El tono severo en la voz de Ino sólo me provocó llorar más fuerte. Sasuke necesitaba a Obito. Él podría no darse cuenta, pero lo hacía. De alguna manera tenía que hacer lo correcto.

—¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Sasuke a recuperar a Obito de vuelta?

—No puedes solucionar este problema por ellos. Sasuke sabía lo que estaba haciendo Hina. Te eligió sobre Obito. Ahora que has dejado ir a Obito, ¿vas a elegir a Sasuke?

Me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas y la miré.

—Elegir a Sasuke hará que todos en Konoha lo odien. Todos lo verán como el tipo que alejó a la chica de Obito. No puedo hacerle eso.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que Sasuke se preocupe por los demás. Lo hizo evidente, cuando decidió andar a escondidas con la chica de su primo, que era lo que quería hacer. Tiene que amarte Hina. Nunca en esta vida habría pensado que Sasuke haría nada que dañara a Obito. Lo ama. Así que eso sólo puede significar que te ama más. —Se agachó y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. La cuestión aquí es ¿Lo amas con la misma intensidad? ¿Estás dispuesta a darles la espalda a tu familia y a la gente del pueblo con el fin de tenerlo?


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

SASUKE

—Bueno, el infierno ha dado una bofetada congelada. Obito Uchiha está caminando hacia un bar.

La voz de mi madre me llegó alta y clara a través de la habitación vacía. Bajé la cerveza. Estaba haciendo de enfermera desde que entré aquí hace unos cinco minutos.

No había encontrado a Hinata en ninguna parte, por lo que vine aquí con la esperanza de que también me estuviera buscando.

—No estoy aquí para una visita social, tía Mikoto. Vine para ver mi espalda apuñalada por el hijo de puta de mi primo.

Mamá dejó escapar un silbido y meneó la cabeza.

—Tenía que haber pensado mejor antes de creer que lo sabías todo sobre Sasuke y Hinata paseando juntos alrededor del pueblo.

—Cállate mamá —dije sin mirarla.

Mantuve mis ojos en Obito. El odio en los suyos era algo que jamás había imaginado ver dirigido hacia mí. A pesar de saber que lo merecía, aún era difícil lidiar con ello.

Su cabello estaba comprimido detrás de sus orejas y sus dientes estaban tan apretados que podía ver la marca de su mandíbula.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Obito mientras echaba un vistazo al bar vacío. Él también había pensado que ella vendría hacia mí.

—No.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé.

Obito acechó en mi dirección. Dios, no quería golpearlo. Yo sólo quería a Hina. La verdadera. La que él no conocía. La que él nunca sería capaz de amar.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sasuke? Eres como mi hermano.

El dolor en sus ojos se sentía como un cuchillo revolviéndose en el estómago. No era suficiente para hacer que me arrepintiera de algo, pero dolía como el infierno.

—No la conoces, nunca lo has hecho.

—¿No la conozco? ¿NO LA CONOZCO? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres Sasuke?

Ha sido mía por tres años. TRES AÑOS. Ustedes apenas se miraron en tres años.

¿Me voy un verano y resulta que están juntos? ¿Se hicieron amigos? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Porque no pienso tragarme la mierda que ella me dijo fuera de la iglesia.

¿Debía decirle la verdad? La merecía pero no podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Hina. También era su historia.

—Nos acercamos. Pasamos tiempo juntos. Recordamos por qué éramos tan cercanos cuando éramos pequeños.

Me detuve y lo miré largamente. Había algo que necesitaba saber. Una verdad que era mía para poder decirle. Pero admitirlo probablemente mataría cualquier posibilidad de que pudiéramos superar esto. Todo se reducía a quién era más importante. Mi primo. El único que siempre estaba allí para mí, sin importar lo que pasara, mi mejor amigo. Y estaba Hina. La única persona sin la cual no podía vivir.

No más.

—La amo.

En el mismo segundo, la mandíbula de Obito cayó y volvió a tensarse. Se estaba preparando para lanzarse hacia mí, lo pude ver en su postura.

—Tú, la, amas —repitió furioso e incrédulo—. ¿Eres consciente de que pensaba casarme con ella algún día? ¿Y tú Sasuke, eh? ¿Planeas casarte con ella? ¿Mudarte con ella al remolque de tu madre? Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo aquí, con la tía Mikoto, cuando sus padres dejen de darle el dinero.

Mi puño se estrelló contra su rostro antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Obito se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la sangre corriendo por su nariz. Un rugido estalló en su pecho y cargó contra mí, arrojándome contra el suelo. Su puño se estrelló con mi mandíbula sólo porque sabía que lo merecía. Pero esa era lo último que dejaría que hiciera. La sangre que corría de su nariz, por encima de su boca, logró que hiciera todo lo que estaba en mi poder para contenerlo. Yo no quería golpearlo de nuevo, pero que me aspen si iba a dejar que él me golpeara.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Los dos! —gritó mamá por encima de nuestros gruñidos, pero Obito no paraba de intentar lanzarse sobre mí y yo no paraba de bloquear sus golpes.

—Eres un bastardo Sasuke. Ella es una buena chica. No le puedes dar lo mismo que yo. —Las palabras de Obito hicieron que perdiera temporalmente la calma y que, nuevamente, mi puño se estrellara en un lado de su cara. Diablos.

Tenía que callarse de una maldita vez.

—Cállate, Obito —le grité, empujándolo lejos de mí y poniéndome de pie.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes. Sólo es demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta…

No terminó la frase antes de que lo tuviera con la espalda contra el suelo, con mi mano cerrándose sobre su garganta.

—No la vuelvas a llamar estúpida —le advertí.

Había cruzado una línea. Yo lo quería, pero la quería más a ella.

—Es suficiente, quítate de ahí Sasuke. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Están dejando que una chica arruine su amistad. Ninguno de ustedes se casará con ella. Ni hablar de hijos. Es dulce y bonita, eso se los concedo, pero no vale la pena deshacerse de su familia por ella.

Mamá se acercó a nosotros, su sombra cubrió la cara de Obito. Reduje mi agarre en su cuello, en caso de que se estuviera poniendo azul, porque era incapaz de verlo bien.

—Él no es mi familia.

Las palabras de Obito me dolieron, pero me habría sentido de la misma forma si hubiera alejado a Hina de mí. Deshice la llave y lo liberé, irguiéndome nuevamente, poniendo distancia entre ambos. No aparté mis ojos de él.

—Lo siento chico, pero estar furioso con él por esa chica no le quitará la sangre que también corre por tus venas. Ustedes son y serán siempre parte de la misma familia.

Obito puso una expresión desdeñosa mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—No es más que el bastardo del hermano perdedor de mi padre.

No reaccioné. Quería que lo hiciera. Pero no le di ese gusto. Mamá chasqueó la lengua como lo hace cuando sabe algo importante que los demás no. Dejé que mis ojos se fijaran en ella por un segundo, para descubrir qué quería decir.

—De hecho, Sasuke no es el bastardo del hermano de tu padre. Es el bastardo de tu padre. La sangre en sus venas es la misma que la tuya. No te confundas sobre eso.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar mientras las palabras de mamá se hundían en mi conciencia. Retrocedí un paso y me sostuve del borde de la mesa de billar, buscando apoyo mientras la miraba, esperando por una señal de que mentía.

—No. —Fue la única respuesta de Obito.

No podía mirarlo. No ahora.

—Sí. Pregúntale a tu padre. Diablos, pregúntale a tu madre. Eso será divertido. Me odia de todos modos. Bien podría hacer que me odiara un poco más por liberar al gato encerrado.

Decía la verdad. Lo notaba en su voz. Había oído sus mentiras durante toda mi vida. Sabía percibir la diferencia.

—No. No eres más que una puta estúpida. Mi padre nunca lo haría.

Mamá se rió y rodeó el bar para coger una toalla que le tiró a Obito.

—Limpia la sangre de tu cara y vete a casa. Cuando te des cuenta que estoy diciendo la verdad, entonces, tú y tu hermano podrán resolver las cosas. Como dije, ninguna chica vale tanto la pena como para luchar de esa manera.

Probablemente te gustaría preguntarle a tu padre acerca de eso, también. Estoy segura que tiene una opinión sobre el tema. Teniendo en cuenta que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Una amarga sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

—No sé qué es peor. Enterarme de que son basura blanca después de todo o tener a tu madre tratando de acusar a mi padre —escupió Obito antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado apenas quince minutos antes.

HINATA

—Bueno, abue, he vuelto. Es tiempo de enfrentar la música —dije mientras colocaba el tallo de la rosa en la lápida de su tumba la mañana siguiente.

Me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana después de pasar la noche con Ino, para poder regresar a tiempo para ir a la escuela. No necesitaba agregar una ausencia injustificada a mi lista de transgresiones. Mis padres probablemente me hubieran encerrado de por vida si eso sucedía.

Me senté en el banco de madera al pie de la tumba, mi madre lo había sacado del porche de la abuela y lo había traído aquí.

—Metí la pata a lo grande. No estabas aquí para correr hacia ti por lo que fui con Ino, lo cual probablemente sólo empeoró las cosas. Incluso salí de la iglesia después del solo del coro. No creo que mis padres sepan el motivo aún, pero tampoco creo que importe.

Tomé un sorbo del café moka que había recogido en mi camino a la ciudad. La escuela no empezaba hasta una hora después y volver a casa en este momento no era lo mejor.

—Todo esto es por Sasuke. Lo amo. Loco ¿no? Sasuke Uchiha, el chico malo del pueblo y tenía que enamorarme de él. Yo, la novia de su primo y mejor amigo. Pero él me deja ser yo misma. Justo como tú. No es malo como todo el mundo piensa. Nadie conoce su corazón. No pueden ver más allá de su grosera boca, el hecho de que beba cerveza, ni su actitud rebelde para ver que es un chico sin un padre. Nadie se acercó y trató de enseñarle algo mejor. Lo dejaron crecer solo. No es justo. Todo el mundo lo juzga sabiendo que no tiene ninguna influencia positiva en su vida. Su tío nunca se ha preocupado por cuidarlo, disciplinarlo o siquiera interesarse en él. Creo que es maravilloso a pesar de la mala mano que le tocó.

Odio cuando todo el mundo juzga a los demás aquí. Ellos llaman a este lugar el Cinturón de la Biblia, pero en realidad, abue, creo que todos ellos necesitan ir a leer sus Biblias un poco más. Recuerdo claramente a Jesús siendo amable con los pecadores, no juzgándolos. Sasuke sólo necesita a alguien que crea en él y yo lo hago.

Tomé otro trago de mi café con leche y me recosté en el banco. El cementerio de la iglesia estaba en silencio al amanecer. Un autobús escolar pasando cerca era la única señal de vida.

Mi teléfono sonó, alertándome de la llegada de un mensaje. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Dónde estás y dónde está Sasuke?"

Era de Obito.

Dudé, insegura de cómo responderle. Aunque, la idea de que Sasuke estuviera perdido me molestó.

"Estoy en la tumba de mi abuela. No he visto a Sasuke desde que me fui de la iglesia ayer".

Esperé por una respuesta pero no vino. Agarré mis llaves del banco y me puse de pie.

—Tengo que irme, abue. Te amo —dije y lancé un beso hacia su lápida antes de volver al coche.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, Obito se plantó delante de mí. Parecía que no hubiese dormido en toda la noche y tenía un corte en la nariz y un moretón debajo del ojo derecho.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¿Dónde está? —exigió él, interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Negué con la cabeza, observándolo fijamente mientras intentaba descifrar por qué estaba tan decidido a encontrar a Sasuke.

—Te he dicho que no lo sé. Me marché y fui a ver a Ino. Pasé la noche en su dormitorio y he regresado esta mañana.

Obito musitó algo que sonaba como una palabrota y los ojos se me abrieron como platos. El sol brillaba sobre su cara, permitiéndome ver la hinchazón en su mejilla. Por lo que parecía, el día antes se había encontrado con Sasuke.

—¿Ha sido…? —Alargué el brazo para tocarle la cara, pero la apartó de un manotazo con una mueca de asco.

—No me toques. Tú te lo has buscado, ahora enfréntate a las consecuencias.

Ya no tienes derecho a tocarme.

Tenía razón, claro. Simplemente, asentí. Sus ojos se iluminaron de ira.

—Es por tu culpa, ¿sabes? Se ha ido por tu culpa. Le has destrozado la vida.

Espero que valiese la pena.

La voz de Obito estaba empapada de la misma rabia que le brillaba en los ojos. Una cosa estaba clara: me odiaba. Pasé a su lado y me alejé caminando.

Dolía demasiado ver ese odio dirigido a mí. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke. No haberle llamado el día antes había sido un error, pero me negaba a creer que hubiese salido huyendo. Había estado dispuesto a luchar por mí. Por el aspecto maltrecho de la cara de Obito, acabó peleando por mí. Era hora de que me olvidase de la cautela y fuese a por lo que deseaba. Y deseaba a Sasuke.

Ocho horas después, estaba de pie delante del bar en el que trabajaba Mikoto

Vincent mirando fijamente la entrada. Nunca había estado aquí durante el día. La pintura desconchada y la deteriorada puerta no se notaban durante la noche.

Sasuke no había aparecido por el instituto. Gente que antes hablaba conmigo, ahora me trataban como si no existiese. Me habría molestado si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por Sasuke. Le había enviado varios mensajes, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Obito sólo se había dignado lanzarme una mirada furibunda cuando salió al pabellón deportivo, después de las clases, pasó por delante de mi taquilla y sacudió la cabeza como si me culpase de la ausencia de su primo. El temor a que tuviese razón había empeorado a lo largo del día. Debería haberle llamado el día antes, no, debería haber permanecido a su lado. En vez de eso, a la primera señal de problemas, mentí y dejé que cargara con el muerto. Soy una persona horrible.

La puerta del bar se abrió y apareció Mikoto mirándome directamente, con una mano apoyada en la cadera. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba recogido a un lado en una cola baja y llevaba un par de vaqueros estrechos y una sudadera holgada. Era la primera vez que la veía tan tapada.

—Bueno, entra de una vez. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte ahí contemplando la puerta?

Sasuke no estaba allí, pero quizá Mikoto sabía dónde encontrarle. Me apresuré tras ella, después de que se volviese con resolución y se dirigiese al interior.

El bar resultaba distinto a las tres de la tarde. Las cortinas y las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando que entrase la luz del sol y que una brisa recorriese el local. Casi conseguía disipar el hedor a cerveza pasada y cigarrillos… casi.

—Se fue ayer. Tampoco ha venido a casa. Has fastidiado bien a estos dos chicos, niña.

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza mientras secaba los vasos y los dejaba encima de la barra.

—Lo sé. Tengo que arreglarlo.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Eso estaría bien, pero el daño está hecho. Esos dos estuvieron a punto de darse una paliza de muerte aquí dentro. Has hecho que se vuelvan locos. Nunca habría creído que una chica se interpondría entre ellos, pero tampoco creí que te molestarías en mirar dos veces a Sasuke. Cuando empezaste a demostrar un poco de interés en él, supe que todo se iría a hacer puñetas en menos que canta un gallo. Siempre has sido el punto débil de mi niño.

Me dejé caer en un taburete delante de la barra. Notaba el peso de la culpa

en el estómago. ¿Qué le había hecho a Sasuke? ¿Cómo podía decir que le amaba y hacerle tanto daño? El amor no debía ser egoísta.

—Soy una persona horrible. Lo borraría todo si pudiese. No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto.

Mikoto se detuvo y alzó una ceja delicadamente esculpida.

—¿A quién?

—A Sasuke —respondí, frunciendo el entrecejo. Una sonrisa triste le iluminó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que no es tan idiota como pensaba. Suponía que lo había echado todo por la borda por una chica que sólo buscaba pasar un buen rato. No creía que te importase de verdad.

Habría querido enfadarme, pero no podía. No había hecho nada para demostrar que Sasuke me importaba. El amor no tendría que destrozarte la vida.

—¿Sabe dónde está? Sólo quiero hablar con él. Tengo que arreglar esto.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro y dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la repisa antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—No, Hinata, no lo sé. Se marchó después de partirle la cara a su primo.

Estaba dolido y furioso. Supongo que necesita un poco de tiempo y entonces saldrá de su escondrijo. Por ahora, será mejor que te preocupes de solucionar tus problemas con Obito.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que solucionar con Obito. Me odia. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que algún día lo comprenda, pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por él.

Mikoto apoyó los dos codos en la barra y me miró fijamente un momento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas volver con él? ¿No te preocupa perder el elegante futuro que planeaba ofrecerte?

No tenía ningún futuro con Obito. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

—Quiero a Obito, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Nunca pretendí que lo nuestro fuese para siempre. Lo único que quiero de él es que perdone a Sasuke.

Mikoto asintió y me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Creo que me estás empezando a gustar, niña. Quién lo habría pensado. Hay que ver, bueno, cosas más raras se han visto.

Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día. Acababa de recordarme a Sasuke. Su expresión divertida y los mismos ojos de color negro.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Por favor, en cuanto le vea, dígale que me llame.

Mikoto asintió y volvió a la tarea de secar vasos. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. La carta que le había escrito durante la clase de literatura disculpándome y suplicándole que hablase conmigo estaba en mi bolsillo. Había pensado meterla por la rendija de su taquilla, pero Sasuke no apareció por el instituto. Me la saqué del bolsillo y retrocedí hacia la barra.

—¿Puede darle esto de mi parte, cuando lo vea? —pregunté, deslizando el papel doblado sobre la barra. Alargó el brazo y lo cogió mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro, corazón. Me aseguraré de que lo reciba.

Los dos coches de mis padres estaban en la entrada cuando llegué a las cinco.

Había llegado el momento de dar la cara. Nadie me recibió en la puerta, lo que era buena señal. Puse un pie dentro de la casa y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de mi padre. Estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de lectura. Estaba dolido, enfadado y decepcionado. Lo leía en sus ojos. Dejé el bolso en la mesita y me hundí en el sofá enfrente del sillón.

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado a casa. Tu breve mensaje de texto comunicándome que estabas bien y que pasarías la noche con Ino no fue precisamente tranquilizador. Tu madre ha tenido que meterse en la cama por culpa de la jaqueca que le has provocado.

—Lo siento, papá —respondí. Lamentaba sinceramente haberlos preocupado.

Aunque lo habría vuelto a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Conque lo sientes, ¿eh? Tengo que decir que me alegro de que te las arreglaras para llegar a tiempo a clase y visitar la tumba de tu abuela. No pongas cara de sorprendida. La visito todos los días y he visto la rosa en su lápida. Sólo tú le llevarías una sola rosa de su rosal. A nadie más se le ocurriría. Eres una buena chica, Hinata. Siempre lo has sido, pero este verano tu comportamiento ha sido extraño y tenemos que enderezarlo.

Si lo supiera, echaría toda la culpa a Sasuke. Quería que la culpa la tuviese otro.

La idea de que su hija podía ser una gran farsante ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha también ha desaparecido. Todo el mundo pensaba que os habíais escapado juntos. Pero me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que estabas con Ino y cuando llamé para comprobarlo el tutor de su residencia me lo confirmó. Así que no estabas con él, pero es tremendamente sospechoso que él también haya desaparecido y que Obito tenga un ojo morado. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Hinata?

Estaba preguntando, pero también estaba claro que no quería saber la verdad.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Me peleé con Obito y rompimos. Me escapé para ver a Ino. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Le estaba pillando el truco a esto de mentir. No era algo de lo que estar orgullosa. Mi padre asintió y cerró el libro que tenía en el regazo.

—Bien. No me gustaría enterarme de que estás enredada con alguien de la calaña de Sasuke. Que hay as roto con Obito seguramente también será bueno. Los dos ibais demasiado en serio y el año que viene empezaréis la universidad. Tienes que ser libre para concentrarte en tu futuro.

Se puso de pie y dejó el libro en la mesita. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los míos.

—Las malas compañías acaban por corrompernos, como ya sabes.

Le observé mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Conocía la importancia de una buena conducta, pero su bondad parecía ser selectiva, se fijaba en los defectos de los demás, pero no en los suyos. Como sus prejuicios, que le impulsaban a condenar a Sasuke sin siquiera conocerlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

SASUKE

**_Sasuke,_**

**_Lo siento. Por no haberte llamado. Por fugarme. Por Obito. He arruinado todo para ti. Fui tan egoísta. No puedo explicarte cuan arrepentida estoy. Por favor, sólo olvídame. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa si sé que me olvidarás. Tal vez lo que hicimos estaba mal. Tal vez deberíamos haberlo manejado de otro modo pero no puedo arrepentirme de ningún momento que pasamos juntos. Me diste recuerdos que siempre apreciaré. No quiero hacer esto más duro para ti. Te dejaré partir por tu propio camino. Sólo déjame saber que no me odias._**

**_Te amo,_**

**_Hinata._**

Pasé el pulgar sobre las palabras "te amo" mientras miraba la carta de Hinata. Ella me ama. Hinata Hyuga me ama. Dejé que pensara que todo esto era su culpa. El pánico en su escritura era claro. ¿Ella pensó que la odiaba? ¿No escuchó nada de lo que le dije? ¿Mis acciones no le dijeron suficiente? Habría sacrificado cualquier cosa por ella. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la odiaba? Ni siquiera era posible. El dolor permanente donde mi madre había rasgado mi pecho y básicamente lo había tirado lejos se alivió cuando releí las palabras "te amo".

Ahora mismo necesitaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, así podría llorar. Llorar por el hombre que había sido el único padre que había conocido y perdido a una edad tan temprana. Llorar por el hermano que nunca me di cuenta que tenía, pero, sin embargo, amaba. Llorar por la única chica a la que he amado, la única persona por la que además de Obito habría muerto y por la situación imposible en la que estábamos. La amo tanto. La elegí a ella por sobre Obito y lo haría de nuevo. Pero las cosas cambiaron ahora. Obito estaba enfrentando el mismo dolor que yo. Tal vez más porque era su padre, o nuestro padre, quien había engañado a su esposa, quien me había ignorado a mí toda mi vida y quien le había mentido.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mentón y rápidamente moví la carta para que mis lágrimas no emborronaran las palabras de la página. Necesitaba saber que a alguien le importaba. Alguien me amaba. Plegando la carta para poder ver las palabras "te amo" y su nombre, la apreté de nuevo contra mi corazón y apoyé mi espalda contra el heno. Esta noche no dormiría mucho pero tenía las palabas de Hina para mantenerme caliente.

HINATA

La secundaria siempre ha sido fácil para mí. Teniendo a Obito como novio me protegía del acoso. Estaba parada frente a mi casillero y vi la palabra "puta" pintada con esmalte rojo sobre la pintura azul pálida que se había ido estropeando durante los últimos tres años, era un momento de comprensión. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía estar en la secundaria. Tal vez yo era una puta. Ya no era virgen y tampoco estaba casada. ¿Acaso eso no me hace una puta? Nadie sabía acerca de Sasuke y yo, por lo tanto el hecho de ser etiquetada como una puta solamente significaba que ellos lo estaban insinuando.

Suspiré y rápidamente puse mu combinación y abrí mi casillero. Al instante me puse feliz de no tener ventilación en los agujeros de mi casillero. No se sabe lo que habrían intentado meter adentro. Podía escuchar susurros detrás mío mientras sacaba mis libros para el primer período. Nadie me habló ni me defendió.

No esperaba eso de ellos. Este era el tercer día del rechazo a Hinata. Realmente no podía culpar a Obito, porque él no estaba participando. Tampoco estaba de mi lado, pero él no se unía a ellos para divertirse. Todos lo amaban y querían defenderlo. Si ridiculizarme a mí los hacía sentir como si hubiesen cumplido la misión, podía soportarlo. Sólo eran palabras. Como si hubiera dicho eso en voz alta alguien me empujó desde atrás contra mi casillero. La punta me golpeó la cabeza causándome que vea un poco borroso por culpa del impacto.

Agarré el lado de la puerta rezando que no pasara del otro lado. La risa de la variedad femenina siguió detrás de mí y cerré mis ojos hasta que el dolor pasara.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada y aceptar esto?

Despacio giré mi cabeza para ver a Kurotsuchi mirándome con una expresión exasperada. Ella agarró mi brazo para estabilizarme.

—Supongo que llega un punto en que piensas que mereces esto o lo que sea, pero llega un momento cuando suficiente es suficiente. Necesitas pararlo o ellos continuaran excediéndose contigo. Ten algo de dientes, niña.

Ella tomó los libros de mis brazos y cerró mi casillero.

—Ven, voy a llevarte a la enfermería porque tienes una mirada aturdida y confusa en los ojos. Una vez que diga que estás bien, puedes ir a clases.

Yo estaba aturdida y confundida. ¿Por qué Kurotsuchi estaba ayudándome? Ella era una animadora. Yo había pensado que sería la líder de la tropa anti Hinata.

—Realmente deberías haber pensado en esto antes de engañar al príncipe de la ciudad. Alguien como Obito tiene demasiados súbitos leales. Tú los has enfadado a todos. Ellos te odian porque lo tuviste por mucho tiempo y te odian porque le hiciste daño. Se sienten justificados en su brutalidad hacia ti. Así que te consigues un guardaespaldas o te haces dura. Esto no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Podría durar todo el maldito año.

Kurotsuchi me condujo por el pasillo hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

—Lo sé. Pensé que si los dejaba sacar su cólera tal vez esto se calmaría más rápido —expliqué.

Kurotsuchi resopló.

—No va a pasar. O los para Obito o los paras tú. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Si él estuviera aquí podría parar todo esto.

Quería a Sasuke. Lo echaba de menos. Alcancé y toqué mi bolsillo para asegurarme que la nota que le había escrito a anoche todavía estaba allí. Había decidido dársela a Mikoto más tarde por si acaso ella fuera capaz de darle las notas, quería asegurarme de cómo se sentía. No quería que estuviera sólo.

—¿Realmente lo hiciste? ¿Engañaste a Obito con Sasuke? Encuentro difícil de creer que Sasuke le hiciera algo así a Obito. Pero Obito no habla y Sasuke está perdido en acción.

Yo no iba a mentir más. Obito sabía la verdad. Ya no podía evitárselo. Mentir denigraría a Sasuke. No podía denigrarlo.

—Sí, lo hice.

Kurotsuchi hizo una pausa y pensé que iba a tirar a mis libros al suelo o alguna otra reacción dramática pero, en cambio, soltó un silbido bajo.

—Lo admites. Wow.

Me encogí.

—Todos saben que rompí con Obito. No hay razón para mentir.

Kurotsuchi levantó sus cejas.

—Puedo pensar en una razón para mentir. El manojo de chiflados que piensan que tienen que defender a Obito transformándote en su bolsa de boxeo.

—Tal vez, pero no voy a mentir sobre Sasuke y yo. Él no merece esto. No tengo nada para avergonzarme excepto de arruinar su relación.

Kurotsuchi abrió la puerta a la oficina de la enfermera.

—Realmente eres única. No de extrañar que los chicos Uchiha se peleen por ti.

Aparte de un chichón feo en al lado de mi cabeza, no hubo ningún otro daño. Sin embargo, comenzaba a lamentar que, al menos, no hubiera necesitado puntadas así habría tenido una excusa para marcharme por hoy. A la hora del almuerzo se me cayeron tantas veces los libros de las manos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Kurotsuchi se había parado una vez a ayudarme a recogerlos diciendo otra vez como necesitaba un guardaespaldas. El portero había limpiado mi casillero y todos los estudiantes habían sido amenazados con la suspensión de la escuela de ser cogidos pintarrajeando propiedad escolar. Entonces habían escogido pegar notas con comentarios crueles sobre mi casillero. Dejé de leerlos una vez que me di cuenta que solamente eran otra forma de castigo.

Obito había mirado silenciosamente como la gente había tirado mis libros al piso todo el día. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, después de que limpié mi armario del último embate de mensajes, él no dijo nada, sólo se alejó; decidí que podía odiarlo un poco. Él no era el tipo perfecto que yo había pensado. Tal vez lo había puesto sobre un pedestal. El Obito que yo conocía no se quedaría parado mientras alguien fuera intimidado de esa manera. Mis ojos habían sido abiertos viendo el otro lado de él. A uno que era verdadero, pero que no me gustó mucho.

Yo esperaba con impaciencia conseguir una bandeja y dirigirme afuera para comer sola y disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Acercándome a la línea de almuerzo, no hice caso a nadie alrededor mío. Esto se había convertido en mi mantra para no hacer contacto visual. Pareció empeorarlo. Entonces, en cambio, practiqué estrechar mi mirada.

Por eso probablemente no vi la coca-cola antes de que fuera vertida sobre mi cabeza. Chillé cuando el hielo cayó sobre mi cara y quemó mis ojos. Esto goteó sobre mi blusa y mi pelo quedó pegado a mi cabeza. El comedor estalló en la risa.

Sakura parada delante mío con su vaso vacío y una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara.

—Oops —dijo ella bastante alto para que su audiencia se entere, antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y pavonearse hacia la multitud que la adora.

Me quedé allí debatiendo como manejar esto. Kurotsuchi dijo que tenía que ser dura, pero la lucha me había abandonado. Solamente quería que Sasuke viniera a casa.

Extendí mis manos, quité la coca-cola de mis ojos y alisé mi pelo empapado echándolo detrás de mi cara. Entonces, sin darles la satisfacción de cualquier reacción, me dirigí de nuevo a las puertas batientes dobles que me condujeron al vestíbulo. Podía irme a casa ahora. Esto era una excusa bastante buena.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Obito. Los ojos azules que alguna vez amé se abrieron sorprendidos por mi aspecto. Esto no era su culpa. No realmente.

—Perdóname —dije tan correctamente como pude, di un paso alrededor de él y me dirigí hacia abajo por el pasillo hacia la oficina.

No miré hacia atrás aún cuando podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Tal vez esto sería un final para él. Por otra parte, tal vez no.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

SASUKE

**_Querido Sasuke:_**

**_Te extraño. Extraño tu sonrisa. Extraño tu risa. Extraño la manera en que te ves con jeans._**

**_Extraño el destello perverso en tus ojos cuando tramas algo malo. Te extraño. Por favor, vuelve a casa. Pienso en ti todo el día y toda la noche. Sabes, realmente esto está estropeando mi sueño. Anoche me acosté en el techo y pensé en todas las noches que nosotros nos habíamos recostado y mirado las mismas estrellas. Antes de que la vida se estropeara. Antes de que escogiera al chico Uchiha equivocado._**

**_Obito te perdonará. Pienso que él comienza a entender que lo que nosotros teníamos no era amor. No verdadero amor. Él no conoce a la verdadera yo y yo he descubierto que no conozco al verdadero Obito. Las cosas que amaba de él ya no se mantienen más. Él no es tú, nunca lo fue. Pero sólo puede haber un chico malo y ridículamente sexy en la ciudad._**

**_Creo que es una cuestión de cupo, estoy bromeando. Tú no eres malo, tienes tantas buenas cualidades. Te admiro. Desearía que todos pudieran ver al Sasuke que yo veo. Si ellos sólo supieran lo especial que eres. Por favor, regresa a casa. No puedo decirlo las veces suficientes. Te extraño._**

**_Te amo,_**

**_Hinata._**

Ella me extraña. Quiero volver y llevármela. Agarrarla rápidamente y correr.

Enfrentar a mi tío ahora, sabiendo que nunca trató de tener ninguna relación conmigo, era algo que todavía no podía hacer, aunque quería a Hinata. Ella podría esconderse conmigo. Si le preguntara sé que no dudaría en venir. Pero yo ya la había metido en un lio horrible. No podía lastimarla de nuevo. Ella tiene la seguridad de su casa. Padres que la aman. No necesita perder eso. Es importante.

Es un regalo. Uno que nunca tuve y que me condenaría si se lo arruinaba. En vez de prender mi celular y ver los mensajes que me había mandado, apreté la carta contra mi corazón y cerré los ojos. Por ahora eso tenía que ser suficiente.

HINATA

—No dejes que se caigan. Las malditas cosas cuestan demasiado. —Mikoto me llamó desde la cocina.

Sostuve las copas de cristal y las tazas de cerveza antes de guardarlas en su sitio detrás de la barra. Empecé a venir aquí dos días después del colegio para traerle una carta a Sasuke y ver si Mikoto había escuchado algo de él. Mis visitas frecuentes habían aumentado tanto que Mikoto empezó a ponerme a trabajar.

Yo, con mucho gusto, había aceptado. De este modo podría hablar con alguien acerca de Sasuke y no tendría que irme a mi dormitorio sola.

—Jugo, toma cinco dólares de mi paga cada vez que rompo algún vaso. Sabiendo bien que ninguna de esas cosas cuesta cinco dólares cada una. —Ella se quejó andando detrás de la barra de la cocina que lleva a otro estante de tazas y vasos limpios.

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa —le aseguré, poniendo una taza en el estante bajo el mostrador.

—Bueno. Ahora sigue contándome sobre el asunto del casillero —me dijo mientras recogía otra copa y la comenzaba a secar a mi lado.

—Ellos sólo están poniendo notas y cartas feas, amenazándome y cosas así. Es tonto. Después de que me empujaron contra el casillero y me golpeé la cabeza no sufrí otra herida.

—¿Y ese hijo de puta no hace nada para que dejen de tratarse así?

Me encogí de hombros pensando en Obito mirando silenciosamente desde la distancia.

—Él es como su padre, no sé por qué me sorprende. No va a ayudar a nadie cuando Sasuke regrese. Cuando mi chico averigüe lo que Obito dejó que te pasara se volverá loco. Tenía la esperanza de que hicieran las paces una vez que Sasuke regresara.

—No tengo la intención de contarle a Sasuke sobre esto. No lo sabrá y tengo esperanzas de que cuando regrese todo esto habrá disminuido. De esta manera no tendrá razón para volverse loco con Obito.

Mikoto resopló y golpeó la barra delante de mí con su paño.

—Niña, creciste con Sasuke. Deberías saberlo mejor. Él no es un maniquí. Además alguien le dirá y cuando todos lo hagan, el infierno se desatará.

Suspiré y recogí el estante vacío delante de mí para llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina.

—Sé que lo descubrirá, pero quiero que hagan las paces. No me perdonaré hasta que lo hagan.

Mikoto cabeceó.

—Sí, bien, mi consejo es que estés lejos de los muchachos. Sé que piensas que amas a mi chico pero los chicos Uchiha son el problema. Ambos. Ellos tienen problemas que tú no conoces, necesitan tiempo. Lo único que conseguirás es desordenar sus cabezas. Además ellos corren cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, Sasuke es el mejor ejemplo ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está él mientras tú estás siendo tratada como si tuvieras tatuada la letra escarlata en la frente? Y Obito no es mejor, él está dejando que una chica pague el pato de todo esto sin decir una palabra. Amo a mi muchacho, pero él no es la clase de hombre con la que quieres planear tú futuro.

Necesitas seguir adelante, chica. Encontrar a alguien cuyo apellido no sea Uchiha.

Ya que esos días yo no era una persona grata, decidí que lo mejor sería llevar mi propio almuerzo y comer escondida en la biblioteca. De esta manera estaba lo bastante lejos de Sakura y de coca, para permanecer seca y agradable. Nadie pareció notar mi ausencia o ninguno se preocupó.

Cinco minutos antes de que tocara la campana, guardé la bolsa vacía de mi almuerzo en mi bolsillo trasero y me dirigí a al casillero. Las notas habían disminuido lo cual era sorprendente. Había hecho un punto para evitar ir a mi armario, excepto a primera hora de la mañana y antes de irme a casa. Sólo cargué todos mis libros en mi mochila. La espalda me dolía del peso pero no me emocionaba la idea de volver a un vestíbulo lleno de gente que me odiaba. El morado de mi hombro izquierdo no era nada comparado con ser empujado contra un casillero.

—La princesa ha caído muy bajo cuando va a esconderse durante el almuerzo. —El tono divertido de Sakura me saludó cuando me acerqué a mi casillero. Levanté mis ojos despacio para encontrar su mirada. No estaba segura de por qué me odiaba tanto. ¿Acaso no piensa que ya he pagado suficiente por mi pecado al ir contra ella? Ella se paró directamente entre mi casillero y yo. Caminar alrededor suyo sería estúpido. En cambio esperé a que dijera lo que vino a decir.

—¿Cómo se siente ser la espuma en la charca?

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no contestarle, no sabría que no era ella. En una lucha ella me golpearía en la cara. Además no quise darle la satisfacción de que viera que sus palabras me afectaron.

—No me ignores. —Se burló dando un paso hacia mí. Todavía era yo misma. El odio que destellaban sus ojos era una advertencia para que pisara con cuidado.

—Sólo quiero ir a mi armario y después mi iré. No estoy tratando de causar problemas.

Sakura cacareó como una bruja trastornada.

—Ya causas problemas, puta.

Ella estiró su mano y tiró un mechón de mi pelo causándome lágrimas en los ojos por el repentino dolor.

—Piensas que eres tan bonita y perfecta que simplemente puedes tomar lo que quieres. Bien, tengo noticias para ti muchacha, no puedes tomar lo que es mío.

Sakura acortó el espacio entre nosotras y en un rápido movimiento me envió volando hacia atrás con un empujón en mi pecho. Genial. Iba a meterme en una pelea en el vestíbulo de la escuela sin haber hecho nada. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Mis padres se pondrían furiosos si me suspendieran.

Levantarme parecía algo inútil. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y esperé a que algo más pasara. No tardó mucho tiempo. De un tirón arrancaron mi mochila de mis hombros y tiraron los libros sobre mi cabeza. Me encogí y solté un grito ahogado cuando mi cabeza fue golpeada con los libros que me vi forzada a llevar todo el día.

—Eso fue suficiente. Muévanse. —La voz de Obito hizo callar todas las risas y charlas que llenaban el vestíbulo—. Déjala sola, Sakura. Tu problema es con Sasuke,

no con Hinata. No quiero verte tocarla de nuevo, eso va para todos ustedes. Paren.

Aquí nadie sabe lo que pasó y no es asunto de nadie. Dejen de actuar como un manojo de estúpidos y déjenla sola.

Los pies se arrastraron a mi alrededor y la risa se había convertido en susurros callados mientras la multitud hizo exactamente lo que Obito había dicho. El príncipe actual había hablado. Le había tomado una semana, pero finalmente terminó esto. Su mano apareció delante de mi cara y la miré un momento, fijamente, antes de ignorarla y levantarme por mi cuenta. No lo miré a los ojos ni tampoco le agradecí. Su interferencia había tardado mucho y mi gratitud expiró.

Comencé a recoger mis libros.

—¿Al menos vas a agradecerme? —me preguntó Obito mientras recogía mi mochila y la abría.

Me encogí y apenas lo miré por encima antes de guardar los libros en la mochila que él mantuvo abierta.

—Tú causaste esto sobre ti misma, lo sabes.

Esa fue la gota que desbordó al vaso. Yo había sido la bolsa de boxeo durante cinco días, demasiado tiempo. Le quité mi mochila de libros de sus manos y fulminé con la mirada aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez pensé eran hermosos. Ahora me parecían pálidos y aburridos.

—Nadie se merece lo que pasé estos días. Podría haber merecido tu cólera, pero no la de toda la escuela. No les hice nada. Así que perdóname si veo que me llevé una semana de incesante acoso.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta. Había tenido suficiente.

—Hinata, espera. —Obito corrió detrás de mí y tomó mi brazo—. Por favor, espera. Escucha.

—¿Qué? —espeté sin querer que mi fuga se estropease.

—Tengo algo que necesito decirte. Sólo escucha, por favor.

Cabeceé pero mantuve mi mirada fija en las puertas a través de las cuales, desesperadamente, quería escapar.

—Me equivoqué. Dejando que te hicieran todas esas cosas durante toda la semana y sin decir nada, fue horrible. Lo siento, de verdad. En mi defensa, estoy lastimado Hina. No sólo te perdí a ti, Hina, también perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi primo, mi hermano. Todo se caía rápidamente y no podía hacer nada. Me dije a mí mismo que lo merecías, que podías luchar tus propias batallas. Supongo que esperaba ver a la chica ruda que recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. Si pudiera ver eso, entonces entendería por qué te fuiste con Sasuke. Pero sigues reaccionando de la manera en que mi Hina reaccionaría. Nunca te defendiste ni tomaste represalias. Sólo lo aceptaste. Dios, duele tanto. Ellos te estaban lastimando, a la chica que amé toda mi vida. Quería saltar y defenderte pero la imagen de Sasuke besándote, tú mirándolo fijamente como si quisieras comértelo entero se repetía en mi cabeza y me ponía furioso de nuevo. —Soltó un suspiró y el apretón de mi brazo desapareció.

—Te amo. Sé que a la verdadera tú también. Piensas que no, pero cuan fácilmente olvidas que cuando éramos chicos yo siempre te sacaba de los problemas. No le pedí a la Hinata perfecta ser mi novia cuando tenía catorce años. Se lo pregunte a la única Hina que conocí. Cambiaste un montón, no voy a mentirte. Estaba orgulloso de la chica en la que te habías convertido. Mi mundo estaba completo.

Tenía la familia perfecta, la chica perfecta, el futuro perfecto... pero olvidé a la niña que fuiste una vez. Sasuke no la olvidó.

Tragué a pesar del nudo en mi garganta. Esta era la conversación que deberíamos haber tenido cuando Obito vino a casa este verano. En cambio, yo me escapé de la verdad.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —contesté mientras apartaba mi vista hacia mis tenis.

—Pero lo hiciste.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Una simple y honesta respuesta se sintió como un puño en mi estómago.

—Yo sé que me odias. No te culpo. Pero Sasuke, Sasuke te necesita, por favor no lo odies a él también.

Al final levanté los ojos para encontrar su mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido y lentamente sacudió la cabeza.

—No te odio, Hina y no odio a Sasuke, me gustaría que volviera, cuando me fui del bar el sábado no me di cuenta de que saldría corriendo. Debí haberlo hecho, pero estabas tú y yo sabía que él no querría abandonarte.

—Te quiere, te hizo daño y no puede enfrentarse a eso.

Una sonrisa triste asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No, Hina, él no se fue por eso.

Obito miró de nuevo al ahora vacío pasillo. Ya era tarde para ir a clase, pero no me importaba, de todos modos pensaba irme a casa.

—Vamos, hay algo que tengo que contarte —dijo Obito dirigiendo su atención hacia mí.

Lo seguí afuera, hacia su camioneta. Era raro subir sin tenerlo abriéndome la puerta y levantándome hacia el asiento, pero de alguna manera era lo correcto, así debía haber sido desde hace algún tiempo.

Salimos del estacionamiento y fuimos hacia el sur, al parecer teníamos que salir de la ciudad para tener esta conversación.

—El domingo me fui detrás de Sasuke. Sabía que lo encontraría jugando al billar en el bar, es dónde siempre va a relajarse. Cuando llegué nos dijimos algunas cosas y nos dimos algunos golpes. —Obito me miro y sonrió—. Me gustaría decir que Sasuke salió peor parado, pero los dos sabemos que estaría mintiendo. Tal vez tengo un buen brazo para lanzar si hablamos de fútbol, pero si hablamos de dar golpes, me gana por goleada. De hecho, podría haberme hecho daño. Se pasó la mayoría del tiempo bloqueando mis golpes. —Obito se detuvo y suspiró frustrado.

No los había visto pelearse desde que tenían diez años y Obito había acusado a Sasuke de ser problemático, diciendo que me estaba arrastrando con él. Sasuke había estado soltando golpes esa tarde y Obito terminó perdiendo un diente, que, por suerte, era de leche y aún tendría que salir el definitivo.

—Mi tía Mikoto estaba ahí, sólo estábamos los tres, trató de detener la pelea, pero no la estábamos escuchando. O más bien, debería decir que yo no la estaba escuchando. Quería ver sangrar a Sasuke. Los dos lo negaron, pero yo sabía que él te había besado. ¡Joder! Es Sasuke, ya sabía que probablemente habían hecho más que eso, odiaba saber que finalmente te había perdido ante él, era algo que siempre temía, incluso cuando no se decían gran cosa, él te miraba y cuando tú creías que nadie te estaba mirando, lo mirabas a él. No soy un completo idiota.

—Nunca creí que lo fueras, Obito. Mentí con lo de Sasuke por que esperaba salvar tu relación con él, realmente intenté alejarme de ustedes.

Obito se rio, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿De verdad piensas que Sasuke iba a dejar que te alejaras? No en esta vida.

—Él te quiere —respondí.

—Lo sé. La cuestión es, que a ti te quiere más.

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza.

—Hina, Sasuke no me hubiera traicionado si no hubiera perdido la cabeza enamorándose de ti, no intentes negarlo.

—Cierto. —Estuve de acuerdo, quizá tenía razón, quería que la tuviera—. ¿Entonces me trajiste aquí para decirme qué, Obito?

Obito se movió hasta el borde de un estacionamiento vacío y apagó el motor, esperé pacientemente mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Una bolsa de plástico vacía bailaba en el viento atravesando el estacionamiento y la miré, pensando que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, estaba en un camino que no podía controlar, como yo.

—Hina, Sasuke no es mi primo, él es mi… es mi hermano.

Me quede ahí, sentada, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran. ¿Lo decía en sentido metafórico? Es decir, yo ya sabía que Sasuke era como su hermano.

—No lo entiendo —logré decir finalmente.

—Todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo yo mismo, si soy honesto. —Obito se giró en el asiento con su cuerpo hacia mí—. Cuando estábamos discutiendo el domingo y diciendo cosas que en realidad no queríamos decir o de las que al menos nos retractaríamos después, Mikoto nos informó que mi padre no era sólo mi padre, sino también el de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Mikoto fue novia de mi padre en el instituto. Entonces mi padre se fue a la universidad y conoció a mi madre en su primer año en Derecho. Era la hija de uno de sus profesores, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ya graduado y obtenido la abogacía, volvió a Konoha para abrir un bufete. Mikoto seguía aquí, al parecer, armando caos y rompiendo corazones. Ella y mi tío Fugaku solían enrollarse, así que cuando se quedó embarazada de Sasuke y se casó con Fugaku todos creyeron que era de él. Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí el mismo año. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo de Sasuke y no lo supo hasta que puse a papá enfrente de ella el domingo por la tarde. Mi padre y Mikoto se liaron una noche en el bar, después de que mi madre y él se hubieran peleado porque había gastado mucho dinero en muebles.

Estuvieron tomando algunos chupitos de tequila y mi padre dice que todo lo que recuerda es haberse despertado en la cama de Mikoto. Seis semanas después ella tocó a la puerta diciendo que estaba embarazada. Él no le creyó o al menos no creyó que fuera suyo, así que, mi tío Fugaku se casó con ella. Le creyó. Cuando nació Sasuke, mi tío amenazó a papá con ir a contar lo de su noche con Mikoto a mamá sino se hacía la prueba de paternidad, la hizo y Sasuke sí era suyo. Mi tío dijo que lo criaría como suyo. Estaba enamorado de mi tía. Lo había estado desde el instituto.

Y a partir de ahí ya conoces el resto, se murió y Mikoto ha sido la peor madre en la Tierra y Sasuke tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

Me quede ahí mirando la ventana, incapaz de mirar a Obito. ¿Cómo su padre podía haber hecho algo así? Él sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Sasuke. Descansé la cabeza contra el cristal y cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. No era de sorprender que Sasuke dejara la ciudad, ya era lo bastante desagradable no sentirse querido por su madre, como para ahora también sentirlo por su padre. Fugaku Uchiha sólo había sido su tío. Los únicos recuerdos de una vida estable que tenía Sasuke eran con Fugaku.

—Sasuke no te abandonó, Hina. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para entenderlo.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté mientras un sollozo arrancaba desde mi pecho.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

Obito no dijo nada más. La camioneta se movió y volvimos a la ciudad en silencio. Sabía que debía decir algo pero no tenía palabras, no para esto.

Obito se detuvo junto a mi Jetta y finalmente lo miré.

—Lo siento, sé que también ha sido difícil para ti. Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste decir nada en toda la semana, sobre lo que me estaba pasando, tienes problemas más grandes para arreglar que un pequeño acoso escolar. —Alcancé su mano y la apreté—. Gracias Obito. Por contármelo. Por ser un amigo. Por todo.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la esquina de su boca.

—No es excusa para haberte tratado como lo he hecho esta semana, pero gracias por intentar dejarme fuera de esto.

—Ahora lo entiendo, es suficiente.

El asintió, solté su mano y salté fuera de la camioneta, este había sido nuestro final.

El dolor en mi pecho por el sufrimiento de Sasuke atravesaba la paz que sabía que estaba en algún lado. Obito quedaba oficialmente atrás, era mi pasado. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar mi futuro.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

La cabeza de Mikoto giró hacia mí en el momento en que di un paso hacia la barra. Dejé la puerta cerrada detrás de mí mientras estudiaba a la mujer que le mintió a su hijo toda la vida sobre quién era. A lo largo de la última semana, Mikoto había llegado a gustarme. No estaba de acuerdo con su manera de criar a sus hijos pero sabía que ella amaba a Sasuke y eso era suficiente. Ahora deseaba verle la mirada llena de remordimientos. Ver algo que me indicase que sabía que había hecho mal.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera un maldito experimento de ciencias. ¿En qué andas hoy? —dijo Mikoto mientras daba un paso alrededor de la barra y me sostenía la mirada. Ella estaba tratando de ver que sabía. Podía verla analizarme con su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke escapó? Me dejaste creer que fuimos Obito y yo los que lo hicimos escapar.

Ella levantó una ceja delgada y oscura y suspiró.

—Supongo que Obito decidió compartir las buenas noticias contigo.

—No considero el hecho de que a Sasuke le hayan mentido toda su vida una buena noticia.

Mikoto sacó un taburete del bar y se sentó en él rodando sus ojos como si yo estuviera siendo melodramática.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí Hinata? Regáñame. Acúsame. Júzgame. Adelante.

Como si no estuviera acostumbrada. Pero asegúrate de visitar la casa de tu antiguo novio y darle el mismo regaño al padre de Sasuke que el que quieres dar aquí.

Porque bebé, se necesitan dos para bailar tango.

—No estoy aquí para juzgarte o alguna de esas cosas. Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por Sasuke. Desearía que me lo hubieses dicho. Hubiera ido a buscarlo.

—No era mi historia para contarla. Una vez que se lo dije a los chicos se convirtió en su historia. Cuando ellos quisieran que alguien lo supiera tomarían la decisión de contárselo, no yo. ¿Además cómo vas a encontrar a alguien que escapó para no ser encontrado?

Me acerqué y me senté en el taburete vacío que había a su lado. Mikoto siempre supo que Sasuke no se estaba escondiendo de sus problemas, no estaba escapando.

Se estaba enfrentando con la bomba que había sido tirada sobre él y había cambiado su vida.

—¿Por qué me dejaste creer que se estaba escapando de mi? ¿De Obito? —le pregunté buscando en su cara algún signo de remordimiento.

—Porque era mejor así. Tú nunca vas a ser nada más que una pared entre esos dos chicos y ahora mismo ellos se necesitan más que nunca. Puede que no sea una madre ideal pero amo a mi muchacho. Sé que necesita a su hermano. Tú eres dulce y honesta, me gustas, de verdad. No eres como pensaba, pero no eres buena para los chicos. Te necesitan fuera de sus vidas para poder seguir adelante y encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto.

Ella tenía razón. Siempre sería la que estaría en el medio, siempre reparando sus muros. Amo a Sasuke. Lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir.

—Tienes razón —contesté.

Mikoto me alcanzó y acarició mi brazo cariñosamente.

—Eres una buena chica con un gran corazón. Estoy agradecida de que ames a Sasuke. Me hace sentir bien que alguien como tú pueda amarlo. Gracias.

Me levanté y puse mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Mikoto. Ella se puso rígida y después se relajó y sus brazos, lentamente, me rodearon. Me pregunté si alguien, alguna vez, la había abrazado. La exprimí durante un tiempo antes de soltarla.

—Gracias por aguantarme esta semana —le dije mientras se me desgarraba la garganta.

Sus ojos color negro estaban húmedos cuando me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Disfruté la compañía.

Antes de que me convirtiera en un desastre lloriqueante, la saludé con la mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Él está de nuevo en la ciudad, sólo para que lo sepas. Le di tus cartas.

Apreté la manija de la puerta y miré fijamente a la vieja puerta de madera. Tengo que dejarlo ir. Preguntar dónde está y cuánto tiempo estará de regreso sólo lo hará peor. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de mi cuerpo, giré la manija y abrí la puerta.

Era tiempo de irme a casa.

El golpe en mi puerta fue seguido por un:

—¿Hinata mi amor, estás adentro?

Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche, eran las ocho de la mañana. Papá recién llegaba a casa, eso era raro.

—Sí —contesté.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Las líneas de su ceño fruncido en su cara lucían como si hubiera pasado una noche estresante, en algún lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, recordando la última vez que uno de mis padres vino a mi cuarto disgustado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería hablar de algo contigo —me contestó y se sentó en la silla púrpura mirando a mi cama.

Aparentemente esta iba a ser una larga conversación. Él nunca se sentaba aquí.

—Está bien —le di lugar. Su extraño comportamiento me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Tú y Obito terminaron.

Lo dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta. Así que sólo asentí para confirmarlo.

—¿Has hablado con él después sobre cualquier cosa? Tal vez algo que esté ocurriendo en su familia.

¿Cómo sabía mi papá? A menos...

—Sí, hoy de hecho —contesté esperando a ver cuál sería su próxima pregunta.

Papá se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Su ceño fruncido y que haya llegado tarde sólo significaban una cosa. Esta noche papá tuvo terapia.

—Me dijo algo acerca de Sasuke.

No iba a decirle a papá el secreto, si me equivocaba y no había pasado una hora con Obito y sus padres.

—¿Te dijo quién es el padre de Sasuke?

Asentí sin estar dispuesta a decir más.

Papá dejó escapar un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Obito y su mamá vinieron a verme esta noche. No están llevando bien esta noticia, pero estoy preocupado por Sasuke. Pienso que es el que más afectado debe estar. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Me lo dirías si supieras? Porque realmente pienso que necesita hablar con alguien. Escaparse y esconderse no es saludable para él, Hinata.

—No papi. Sasuke no me ha llamado ni vino a verme desde el domingo en la mañana. Pero... él está de vuelta. Mikoto me dijo que regresó a la ciudad. Ellos se vieron.

Papá asintió con la cabeza y se frotó las mejillas sin afeitar, sus ojos se fruncieron.

Él quería ayudar a Sasuke. La idea de mi papá ayudando a Sasuke me animó. Quería levantarme y rodearlo con mis brazos pero me quedé quieta. Sasuke no quería su ayuda. No iba a decirle ese pensamiento.

—¿Está loco por ti?

Moví la cabeza pero luego me detuve. No estaba segura de si lo estaba o no. No me había buscado. No me había llamado ni mandado un mensaje. Tal vez estaba loco por mí, tal vez se arrepentía de todo.

—Quería disculparme contigo por las cosas que dije sobre él la noche del velatorio de abue. Estaba equivocado, no lo conocía. Obito me había encandilado un poco esa noche. Sasuke tuvo una educación difícil, pero ha superado muchas cosas. Lo juzgué injustamente. Cuando vino al velatorio de abue y te llevó hasta el frente me sorprendió. No encajaba en las personas con las que lo identificaría. Una persona mal educada no hace algo tan amable por alguien. Pero me asustó. Sasuke era el hijo de un agricultor del infierno. Conocí a Fugaku Uchiha en la escuela y él no era nada confiable. No quería eso para ti. Estaba seguro que la sangre de su padre lo había contaminado de alguna manera. En cambio, él tiene corriendo por las venas la sangre del ciudadano más admirado en la ciudad. En vez de cargar con eso, el negó a su propio hijo. Fugaku amaba a ese chico. Recuerdo verlo con Sasuke y sorprenderme de la amabilidad que tenía con su hijo. El hecho de que Sasuke no fuera suyo y él lo supiera, sólo me mostró de nuevo cuan equivocado estaba. La Biblia nos dice que no juzguemos, yo lo hice de todas formas. Lamento no haber confiado en ti. Viste la bondad de Sasuke que yo me negaba a reconocer.

Esta vez me salí de mi lugar en la cama y caminé hacia mi papi. Sin una palabra, me senté en su regazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Está bien papá. Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, que estabas tratando de protegerme. Pero tienes razón, Sasuke es especial. De alguna manera, los descuidos que ha sufrido no se llevaron el espíritu dentro de él. Si llegas a conocerlo, lo amarás. Es difícil no amarlo.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí, y es porque lo amo que lo estoy dejando ir. No puede estar conmigo y a la vez salvar su relación con Obito. Siempre le recordaré su traición. Lo entiendo.

Papá frotó mi brazo y me abrazó contra su pecho.

—No quería verte lastimada, pero tienes razón. No veo otra manera. Esos dos chicos tienen un montón de trabajo que hacer para curarse. Se necesitan el uno al otro.

—Lo sé.

—Pero todavía duele —respondió papá.

—Sí, todavía duele.

SASUKE

Caminé de un lado a otro por el pabellón deportivo a la espera de que apareciese Obito. Le había enviado un mensaje para que se reuniese allí conmigo. Antes de ver a Hinata, tenía que hablar con Obito. Sin que nuestros puños se interpusieran. Obito había sido mi hermano desde que éramos pequeños.

Incluso antes de saber que compartíamos al mismo padre. Le quería. Mis acciones no lo demostraban, pero así era. Hinata era el único motivo por el que estaba dispuesto a pelear con él. Sabía que ninguna excusa serviría para arreglar las cosas, pero necesitaba que al menos me escuchase. No quería que odiase a Hinata. Ella no merecía su odio. Pensé en lo que podría decir para no parecer débil o superficial. Obito era la segunda persona más importante de mi vida.

Pero tres años antes me había arrebatado a la única persona a la que escogería por delante de él. Ya era hora de que la recuperase. Poco importaba lo que él creyese, yo la quería más. Yo la comprendía.

La pesada puerta se cerró de golpe y levanté la cabeza de un respingo, ahí estaba Obito con una expresión severa. Maldición, no quería volver a pelear.

Esta vez quería hablar. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre dispuesto a recibir una paliza.

—Has vuelto. Ya era hora —dijo manteniendo las distancias.

—Sí. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar las ideas.

Obito soltó una risa dura y fría.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, quizá puedas ordenar toda esta mierda por mí porque yo no soy capaz.

Hasta que Obito salió de la iglesia y me encontró con Hinata, nunca le había oído soltar una palabrota. Ahora su boca se estaba volviendo tan sucia como la mía. Reprimí una sonrisa. No tendría que gustarme que mi primo perfecto empezase a resquebrajarse.

—¿Has hablado con Hinata? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y apoyando la espalda en las taquillas.

Obito frunció el ceño y empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo y soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, una vez. Le expliqué lo de papá. Creí que necesitaba saber por qué te habías ido de la ciudad. Pensaba que te habías marchado por su culpa. No quería que siguiera pensando que todo era culpa suya.

¿Pensaba que era por ella? Mierda. No se me había ocurrido. Cogí el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo. Tenía que encenderlo y leer sus mensajes. ¿La había dejado aquí sola y preocupada?

¿No sabía que yo estaba bien? ¿No le había explicado mi madre que estaba lidiando con problemas familiares?

—Ha tenido una semana difícil —dijo Obito y nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Había estado preocupada?

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, examinando su cara en busca de signos de vida.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—Bueno, a mucha gente no le gustó que me engañara contigo.

¿Qué coño quería decir eso? ¿A quién narices le importaba?

—Explícate —exigí, dando un paso hacia él y hacia la puerta.

—Ha tenido que aguantar que alguna gente se haya puesto de mi lado. Eso es todo.

¿Le habían hecho el vacío? ¿Estaba sola ahí dentro?

—¿Qué gente? —bufé.

Obito levantó las manos.

—Cálmate. Tenemos que hablarlo primero. Hinata está bien. Me aseguré de que estuviese bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —Necesitaba que me lo confirmara. No sería capaz de concentrarme en esa conversación si no estaba seguro de que Hina

estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Asintiendo, metí las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y volví a apoyarme en la taquilla.

—Vale, tú primero —dije.

Le había pedido que se encontrase conmigo aquí, pero se notaba que tenía cosas que decir. Iba a dejar que empezase él, era lo menos que se merecía.

Obito se sentó en el banquillo. Parecía tan derrotado como yo. Jamás habíamos tenido ninguna pelea que hubiese durado más de diez minutos y unos cuantos puñetazos. Ahora, era muy posible que nunca pudiésemos superar esto.

—Conozco a la verdadera Hinata. Comprendo que tú la conoces mejor que yo. Os parecéis tanto. Pero nunca creí que fuese perfecta. Nunca esperé que fuese tan buena. Quiero a la verdadera Hina. La he amado desde que éramos pequeños. Igual que tú, Sasuke. Me robó el corazón antes de saber qué significaba.

—Hizo una pausa y se frotó la cara con la mano—. Pero tú eres mi hermano.

Has sido mi hermano toda mi vida. Incluso antes de saber que teníamos el mismo padre. Por mucho que quiera odiarte, no puedo. Hinata te eligió. Es difícil alejarse de ella. Eso lo comprendo claramente.

No estaba seguro de si esto significaba que estaba perdonado, pero no iba a renunciar a ella si era eso lo que pensaba. Podía ser mi hermano, pero no la dejaría escapar por él.

—Voy a luchar por ella —respondí. Tenía que entenderlo.

Obito asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero no tendrás que pelear mucho. Es a ti a quien quiere.

¿Había hablado de mí con ella? ¿Había intentado recuperarla?

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —Dios mío, esperaba que sí.

Obito levantó la cabeza y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Hace falta? Sus acciones hablan más alto que cualquier palabra. No puedo pelear por alguien que no me quiere. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Yo lucharía por ella. Le haría ver que era a mí a quien quería. Ni en broma me habría echado atrás con tanta facilidad, de estar en su lugar. Ésta era otra prueba de que yo la amaba más. Siempre había sido así.

—¿Y tú y yo, estaremos bien? —pregunté. Necesitaba saber si esto significaba que iba a perderle.

Obito se puso de pie y se encogió hombros.

—Puede que algún día. Ahora mismo, necesito tiempo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que llevamos la misma sangre. Sólo necesito un poco de distancia.

Con… todo.

El hijo bastardo de su padre le había robado la novia. Lo comprendía. Era un milagro que no me odiase.

—Estaré aquí cuando estés listo —le dije.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Toda la noche había dormido con mi teléfono apretado fuertemente en la mano.

Sólo por si acaso Sasuke dejaba un mensaje o llamaba. Sí, yo dejé que se marchara, pero eso no significa que no estuviera preocupada por él. Si sólo pudiera saber que él estaba en casa, en su cama.

Hoy anduve por el pasillo sin las preocupaciones de que alguien me empujara contra la pared. Las burlas se habían detenido. Era como si todos tuvieran algo nuevo en lo que enfocarse. Yo ya no era más el centro de atención. Gracias a Dios.

Me giré para dirigirme hacia mi casillero y mis pies desaceleraron a la vez que mis ojos se posaban en el cuerpo dolorosamente familiar que estaba delante de mi casillero. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando le eché un vistazo. Ahora podía admirar abiertamente su culo dentro de un par de pantalones vaqueros. Una risa apareció en mis labios, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke estaba quitando todas las notas del día anterior que seguían pegadas a mi taquilla. Me había cansado de quitarlas y con mi confrontación con Obito ayer me había olvidado completamente de ellas. A pesar de que no podía ver su cara reconocí la postura enfadada mientras destrozaba cada nota y la tiraba al suelo.

¿Acababa de gruñir? Di un paso cauteloso hacia él. La tensión de sus hombros me advirtió de que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco. Estaba tenso como un arco, listo para ser soltado.

—Sasuke —dije su nombre suavemente antes de llegar y tocar su brazo.

La última de las notas adhesivas trituradas fue a la deriva hacia el suelo desde su mano. No me miró. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza. La marca de su mandíbula sólo intensificaba más sus afilados rasgos perfectos.

—Está bien, las notas no me molestan.

Le aseguré, buscando algo que decir. Cualquier cosa para calmar su temperamento.

—Él les dejó hacer esto. Voy a matarlo.

Sus palabras estaban tan densamente mezcladas con rabia que empecé a preocuparme por la seguridad de Obito, otra vez.

—No, ya les dijo que pararan —le aseguré, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza. Sus ojos color negro tan llenos de emociones estudiaron mi rostro.

—¿Cuándo? Porque no hay duda de que no se han detenido.

Deslicé mi mano por su brazo y sujeté mis dedos a su alrededor.

—A mi no me molesta. En serio. No me importa.

Sasuke gruñó y dio un puñetazo contra la puerta de mi casillero.

—A mí sí. Nadie se dirige a ti de esta manera. Nadie, Hina. —Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al pasillo lleno de estudiantes—. ¡NADIE! —gritó.

Su mano se soltó de la mía y la multitud se apartó mientras él se alejaba. Iba a buscar a Obito.

En silencio, recé para que lo dejara vivir.

Entonces los curiosos ojos que observaban la retirada de Sasuke cambiaron de nuevo a mí. No habría más notas en mi taquilla. Sasuke estaba de vuelta y estaba segura de que acababa de aterrorizar a todo el alumnado.

Los pequeños trozos de papel a mis pies eran todo lo que quedaba de mi semana como marginada social. Me incliné para recoger los pedazos. Unas botas desgastadas se detuvieron frente a mí y Onoki se agachó a mi lado.

—Te ayudaré. No creo que la intención de Sasuke fuera que limpiaras esto.

Le sonreí por encima. Él había visto todo lo que sucedió esta semana desde la barrera, sin decir ni una palabra. Sabía que sólo estaba ayudando ahora porque trataba de encontrar algo de gracia redentora en los ojos de Sasuke.

—No quiero que el conserje tenga que limpiarlo. No es su culpa.

—Va a asesinar a Obito si se entera que esto es lo menos que te han hecho en esta semana.

Suspiré sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Si esto hizo que Sasuke se enojara, entonces el grafiti con esmalte de uñas y el incidente de la coca lo volvería ciego de ira.

—Estoy rezando para que nadie se lo cuente.

Onoki se detuvo y me estudió un momento. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de determinar si, realmente, había dicho eso en serio.

—¿No quieres venganza?

Lo negué y me puse en pie, con las dos manos llenas de papel.

—No, no quiero venganza. Si esta semana era lo que hacia falta para ayudar a Obito con todo, entonces ha valido la pena. Por supuesto que Sasuke nunca lo verá de esa manera.

—Terminará culpándose a si mismo por dejarte aquí.

Tiré el papel a la basura y sacudí las manos en mis jeans antes de volver a mirar a Onoki.

—Él tenía sus razones. Tanto Obito como yo lo sabemos.

—¿Entonces Obito y tú, ya habéis hecho las paces?

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Obito y yo nunca estaríamos completamente reconciliados. Ya había llovido demasiado.

—Tan reconciliados como nunca estaremos.

Onoki asintió con la cabeza como si lo entendiera.

—¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó, viéndose inseguro, como si hubiera tocado algo muy personal.

—Sasuke y yo somos amigos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Onoki asintió y se subió más la mochila en su hombro.

—Lamento lo de esta semana. Debería haber dicho algo. Me quedé esperando a que Obito interviniera.

—No te preocupes. Ahora está acabado.

—El retorno de Sasuke. —Estuvo de acuerdo entonces, con una última sonrisa compungida se giró y se alejó.

Me quedé fuera de la cafetería observando las puertas dobles. Sasuke había apareció en clase de literatura hoy, pero se había sentado en el otro lado de la habitación y ni una sola vez miró en mi dirección. Lo sé porque lo observé durante toda la hora y media. Obito no se presentó a Física. No había notas en mi taquilla y había pasado toda la mañana sin un comentario vil o alguien sacando su pie para ponerme la zancadilla en los pasillos entre clases. Sólo unas pocas personas me hablaron, en realidad. Era como si no estuvieran seguros de cómo tratarme todavía. Sasuke me estaba ignorando. Era imposible pasarlo por alto. En algún momento todo el mundo iba a relajarse y un alma valiente tantearía el terreno.

Realmente no quería que ocurriese en el almuerzo. Mi almuerzo estaba empaquetado y la biblioteca estaba arriba, vacía.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Me giré para ver a Kurotsuchi de pie, a mi lado. Con la mano en la puerta. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y decidí que no. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la multitud en el interior. Negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que no.

—¿Por qué? Nadie va a tocar un pelo de tu cabeza después de la actuación de Sasuke esta mañana.

No estaba lista para contar con esto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó y giré en redondo para verlo detrás de mí, con un brillo territorial en sus ojos.

—Nada —balbuceé y rápidamente di un paso a su alrededor.

Su mano me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo con suavidad pero con la suficiente firmeza como para detenerme.

—¿A dónde vas? La cafetería es por esta dirección.

—A la biblioteca. Desde que Sakura derramó una coca-cola en su cabeza durante el almuerzo ha estado escondiéndose en la biblioteca para comerse la comida.

El deleite en la voz de Kurotsuchi mientras le contaba lo de Sakura era obvio. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo esto a Sasuke por mi causa. Se lo estaba diciendo para que reaccionara. El fuego que se encendió en sus ojos puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Kurotsuchi, antes de que se girara y se dirigiera hacia el interior de la cafetería.

—No estás escondiéndote en la maldita biblioteca, Hina. Si alguien te mira mal, me encargaré de eso.

Sasuke estaba mirándome por primera vez desde esta mañana. Absorbí el pequeño fragmento de atención. Era patética.

—Está bien —contesté. Sin decirle que era imposible.

Caminó a mi alrededor y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos.

Entré delante de él y toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Posiblemente eso podía ser peor que las carcajadas y las risas por lo bajo.

—¿Necesitas algo de la línea? —preguntó Sasuke agarrando mi codo. Negué con la cabeza explorando a la multitud ante cualquier señal de Obito.

—¿Dónde está Obito? —susurré cuando no lo vi por ninguna parte.

—En casa. Tiene una conmoción cerebral.

—¿Qué? —pregunté horrorizada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No debería haber dejado que te acosaran. Fue su error. Ya lo sabe… ahora.

—Sasuke —susurré, sacudiendo el codo fuera de su alcance.

Esta es la razón por la que no podía tener lo que quería. Por mi culpa Sasuke le había dado un golpe a su primo. NO. A su hermano. No podía dejar que esto siguiera sucediendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Está bien?

—Él está bien. Puedes ir a ver cómo está después de la escuela. —Hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula—. No, retiro lo dicho. Es necesario que te mantengas alejada de él. No estoy seguro de poder manejar el que te preocupes por él en este momento. Necesito tiempo.

—Sasuke, yo.

—Ve a sentarte con Kurotsuchi. Te está haciendo señas. Estás a salvo, Hina.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí, de pie, observando como se retiraba hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Supuse que lo que Sasuke no sabía no lo lastimaría. Me senté en mi cuarto debatiendo si ir a revisar a Obito, por horas. Finalmente, mi conciencia fue superior a mí y manejé hasta aquí. Enfrentar a su madre no estaba en la parte más alta de la lista de cosas que quería hacer. Ni este año y ni jamás. Pasé frente a su calzada y giré en la sucia ruta que llevaba abajo al hoyo.

Una vez que volví allí estacioné el auto y le mande a Obito un mensaje haciéndole saber que iba a visitarlo para ver como estaba. Si él quería verme lo haría. Mientras esperaba, supuse que podría disfrutar nuestro lugar favorito de niños una última vez.

Subirme a un árbol no era tan fácil como antes, pero en ese momento nuestra rama favorita no era tan alta como solía ser. Sólo tomó un pequeño salto del tronco para que pudiera subirme con seguridad a la rama que había compartido con los chicos Uchiha durante nuestra niñez.

—Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil. —La voz de Obito me sorprendió.

Mire hacia donde estaba para encontrarlo apoyado contra un árbol cercano. Sus oscuros rizos bailaban en la brisa, recordándome las veces que solía verlo hacer exactamente lo misma con fascinación. Amaba enterrar mis dedos en ese espeso cabello y enredar sus rulos en mis dedos. Él realmente era hermoso.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje —respondió él con una sonrisa divertida. Mi expresión debía de haber mostrado mi confusión.

—Oh —respondí.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita? —respondió, levantándose y caminando para pararse a lado de mis piernas. Apenas tenía que levantar la vista para verme a los ojos.

—Quería ver como estabas. Sasuke dijo que tenías una contusión.

Obito rió e hizo saltar la piedra que estaba sosteniendo en su mano sobre el agua.

—¿Te dijo cómo conseguí esa contusión?

—Sí —le respondí, sintiéndome culpable.

—La merecía. He sido una mierda contigo toda la semana.

¿Acaba Obito de decir una mala palabra?

—Um.

No sabía qué decir. Estaba en lo correcto, lo había sido, pero tampoco merecía que su hermano lo golpeara por ello.

—No debería haber dejado que te dijeran todas esas cosas. Honestamente, que Sasuke me diera una paliza fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mi mismo por ello. Tener a alguien que me castigara físicamente fue una liberación.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Obito volteó sus ojos azules de vuelta a mí.

—Hina, fuiste mi chica por años. Pero antes de eso éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos. Nunca debí haber dejado que un cambio de planes hiciera que te diera la espalda de esa forma. Tú tomaste toda la culpa por algo que no era enteramente tuya. Era mía y de Sasuke.

—¿Tuya? ¿Cómo?

—Sabía que Sasuke te amaba. Veía la forma en que te miraba. También sabía que lo amabas más que a mi. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto del que nunca fui parte. Estaba celoso. Sasuke era mi primo y tú eras la chica más linda que jamás había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te pedí salir a una cita. Sin siquiera preguntarle a Sasuke primero. Nunca preguntándole cómo se sentía acerca de ello.

Tú simplemente aceptaste y como magia el vínculo que ustedes compartían se rompió. Ya nunca hablaron. No había más charlas en el techo a altas horas de la noche ni sacarlos a ustedes dos de problemas. Sasuke era mi amigo y tú mi novia.

Fue como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo las veces que lo veía mirarte con esa expresión de dolor necesitado volvía. Estaba mezclada con miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y fueras con él. Miedo de perderte.

Me estiré hacia él y pasé mi mano por su cabello.

—Yo también te quería. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la buena chica que merecías.

—Hina, eras perfecta justamente de la forma que eras. Yo fui quien te dejó cambiar.

Me gustaba el cambio. Es una de las muchas razones por las que temía perderte.

En mi interior sabía que ese espíritu libre que tenías pelearía por liberarse. Pasó. Y el hecho de que haya pasado con Sasuke no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento Obito. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un lío de todo. No tendrás que

vernos a Sasuke y a mí juntos. Me alejaré de sus vidas. Pueden recuperar lo que perdieron.

Obito se estiró hacia mí y tomó mi mano.

—No hagas eso Hina. Él te necesita.

—No, es lo que él necesita también. Hoy casi ni me hizo caso. Sólo me habló cuando quería demostrarle a todos los demás que debían dejarme sola.

Obito soltó una risa triste.

—No durará mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que lo estaba observando. Ahora mismo, él está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Salté de la rama y abracé a Obito.

—Gracias. Tu aprobación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora mismo te necesita. Eres su hermano. Sólo seré un estorbo entre ustedes lidiando con todo.

Obito levantó su brazo y giró un rizo de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

—Aun si estuve mal en tomarte sin pensar en los sentimientos de Sasuke, no puedo lograr arrepentirme. He pasado unos geniales tres años contigo, Hina.

No supe qué decir. La había pasado bien, también, pero me arrepentía de haber elegido al chico Uchiha incorrecto. Él me dio una última sonrisa triste, luego soltó mi cabello y se fue.

SASUKE

Obito no estaba caminando de vuelta al coche de cuatro ruedas en el que había manejado hacia aquí. Estaba yendo directo hacia mí. Debería haber sabido que me había sentido mirándolos. No salí de las sombras. En cambio, esperé a que me acompañara. Lejos de la vista de Hinata. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra. Cuando lo había abrazado no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de contenerme de agarrarlo lejos de ella y lanzarlo al maldito río si intentaba en lo más mínimo acercarse a su boca.

—¿Viste y oíste lo suficiente? —preguntó Obito, poniéndose detrás de mí para darse la vuelta y mirar a Hinata.

Ella ya no estaba observando la retirada de Obito. En cambio, se había vuelto hacia el agua. La brisa jugaba con su cabello rubio haciendo que mis manos ansiaran recorrer mis dedos por él.

—Sí —respondí, odiando que él estuviera tan hipnotizado por ella como yo.

—Ahora es toda tuya hermano. Hemos encontrado nuestro cierre.

No había necesitado su bendición, pero Hinata lo había hecho.

—Desde el momento en que la sostuve fue mía. Siento haberte hecho esto, pero nunca amaste realmente a la verdadera Hinata, yo lo hago.

Obito asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Haré lo que haga falta para ser digno de ella. Ella es todo lo que siempre he querido.

—No cambies por ella. Ella cometió ese error conmigo. Ella está enamorada de ti.

Justo como eres. Sólo sé tú mismo, Sasuke. Sólo sé tú mismo.

Ella me amaba. Escuchar esas palabras envió un escalofrió de placer a través de mí. Finalmente había ganado a la chica.

—Ella tenía al Sr. Perfecto y me quería en cambio. No tiene sentido —dije, sonriéndole ampliamente a Obito.

El rió entre dientes.

—De gustos no hay nada escrito. —Me codeo en las costillas—. Ve por ella hombre. Está convencida de que tiene que salir de nuestras vidas para que podamos arreglar nuestra relación. Su corazón se está rompiendo. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Ella está lista para sacrificar su felicidad con el fin de hacer lo que piensa que es mejor para ti. Saca a esa chica de su miseria.

Salir de mi vida. Ni en un infierno.

Le di una palmada a Obito en la espalda y salí para aclararle a ella las cosas. Pero primero iba a devorar eso labios llenos suyos que estaban apretados en una mueca.

HINATA

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

—Dios mío, hueles tan bien. —Mi cuello amortiguaba la voz de Sasuke. Su cálido aliento me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Sasuke? —dije en voz ronca.

—Mmmmmmm —respondió, besándome el cuello y mordisqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja. Ladeé la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, a pesar de que tendría que haber estado parándole los pies. Pero al sentir que me envolvía su calor y sus manos me acariciaban decidí que por ahora no importaba.

» Qué —conseguí decir mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la tira de mi sujetador. Me estaba abrumando. No conseguía poner mis pensamientos en orden.

—Te quiero, Hina —me susurró al oído, y dibujó una estela de besos desde la oreja hasta el omoplato.

—Ah —exhalé. Sus dedos acariciaban la parte inferior de mi pecho y me empezaron a temblar las rodillas. Hacía tanto que no me tocaba.

—Calma, cariño —murmuró bajándome del árbol para abrazarme contra su pecho mientras se apoy aba en el tronco. Sus piernas se acomodaron entre mis muslos y me estremecí.

—No te dejaré marchar. Eres mía, Hina. No puedo vivir sin ti. —Su tono de voz era grave y feroz mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Pero Obito…

—A Obito le parece bien. He hablado con él. Estamos arreglando las cosas.

Pero Hina, no puedo seguir deseándote desde la distancia. Quererte y no tenerte.

Acabaría en la cárcel si alguien intentase tocarte y Dios no quiera que se te ocurriese salir con otro.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y apoy é las manos en su pecho. Me encantaba ese pecho. Especialmente cuando estaba desnudo.

—Sólo te quiero a ti —le dije mirándole a los ojos. Esas largas pestañas oscuras no deberían ser tan ridículamente sexy, pero lo eran. Sasuke enterró las dos manos en mi pelo y suspiró.

—Bien, porque yo también te quiero. Ahora. Para siempre. Sólo a ti.

La idea de para siempre al lado de Sasuke me provocó un hormigueo de alegría y expectación por todo el cuerpo que fue directo al corazón. El miedo que había sentido cuando Obito dijo que quería casarse conmigo no tenía cabida aquí. Porque Sasuke era al que quería. Siempre había sido Sasuke.

—Acompáñame a la camioneta —me dijo al oído en un susurro ronco.

Asentí y dejé que me diese la mano y me guiase a través del bosque hasta la camioneta que había dejado escondida. ¿La había visto Obito?

—Obito estaba aquí fuera —le dije cuando deslizó la mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

—Sí, lo sé. Hemos hablado. Se ha ido. Sólo estamos tú, yo y mi camioneta —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me levantó para colocarme en el asiento. Una vez allí, hizo que me tumbara en el asiento. Se mantuvo encima de mí sin romper el contacto visual. Estaba hipnotizada. El brillo hambriento de sus ojos me hizo temblar de excitación. Esto era lo que deseaba. Quería pertenecer a Sasuke. Y quería tocarlo y saborearlo sin sentirme culpable.

—Hina, te necesito esta noche —susurró mientras descendía sobre mi cuerpo.

Me encantaba oír la desesperación y el anhelo en su voz.

—Vale —respondí sin aliento, levantando las caderas para apretarme con

más fuerza contra él—. Bésame —añadí. Le necesitaba.

Su boca cubrió la mía y su lengua acarició la mía en un solo movimiento. Me arqueé contra él y el ronquido de satisfacción que le vibró en el pecho me volvió un poco loca. Más. Quería más. Sasuke me tiró del labio inferior con los dientes y lo sorbió con suavidad antes de darle un mordisquito y de volver a introducir la lengua en mi boca, saboreando, provocando. Seguí moviéndome contra su cuerpo y busqué el bajo de su camisa, quitándosela de un tirón y obligándolo a apartarse un poco para que pudiese sacársela por la cabeza.

Soltó una risa entrecortada mientras me miraba desde arriba.

—¿Estás intentando desnudarme?

—Sí, por favor —repliqué con dulzura mientras alcanzaba mi camiseta y me la quitaba con la misma rapidez. Me desabrochó el sujetador, dejando mi pecho desnudo a la vista.

—Tan increíblemente perfecta —susurró, acariciándome.

—Por favor, Sasuke.

Él bajó la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones y a bajarme la cremallera, levanté las caderas para que me los pudiese sacar. Y las braguitas. Su boca empezó a besarme el estómago hasta que llegó justo debajo del ombligo. Me acarició los muslos. Estremeciéndome, observé impotente mientras continuaba con su descenso. Sabía dónde se dirigía, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerle. El deseo y la necesidad me mantenían paralizada. Cada lamido me provocaba un éxtasis que nunca había conocido. Grité su nombre. Lo único que importaba era Sasuke y cómo me estaba haciendo sentir.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Abbi Glines, Vincent boys, que es el primer de esta saga. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé perfectamente que Madara no es el padre de Obito, pero lo podré así. La personalidad serán las de de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

SASUKE

La multitud se lanzó al campo durante los últimos segundos. Habíamos ganado el campeonato estatal, por veintisiete a seis. Las familias rodeaban a mis compañeros de equipo, felicitándolos y abrazándolos. No esperé que mi madre apareciese. Esa noche trabajaba. Me quité el casco mientras Obito y Yahiko jaleaban al entrenador. Levantó las manos y rió a carcajadas. Obito era feliz.

Su sonrisa hizo que apareciera otra en mi cara. Estaba en su elemento. Ganar siempre había formado parte de la persona que era. Su madre apareció por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura. La tía Naori nunca había sido fan mía y ahora que sabía la verdad sobre mi ADN estaba seguro de que me despreciaba aún más. No podía culparla. NaoriUchiha era todo lo que mi madre no era.

Refinada, educada y cariñosa. No recordaba ningún partido en el que la tía Naori no estuviese en las gradas animando a su hijo. De niño, fingía que era mi madre y que también me animaba a mí. Cuanto mayor era, más me costaba seguir fingiendo. Especialmente, cuando la veía fruncir el ceño cada vez que me ponía los ojos encima.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Obito y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Estaba mejor con Hina y conmigo, pero la traición seguía ahí. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la olvidase. Si es que lo hacía. Le saludé con la cabeza y dije:

—Buen partido. —Sabía que me podría leer los labios con facilidad.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió. Con eso bastaba por ahora.

Madara Uchiha apareció delante de Obito, tapando mi visión. Observé al hombre que siempre había considerado mi tío con indiferencia, mientras le veía dar unas palmadas en la espalda del hijo al que quería y aceptaba. No oía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no hacía falta. La sonrisa radiante en la cara de Naori me indicó que alababa la victoria de Obito. Se inclinó hacia delante y le abrazó.

La súbita opresión que sentí en el pecho me sorprendió. No podía permitirlo.

Tenía que olvidarlo y pasar página. Mi padre no estaba. Ahora y a no tenía padre.

El esperma de este hombre había intervenido en mi creación, pero no era mi padre. No necesitaba que me abrazase y desde luego no necesitaba su aprobación.

Obito me miró por encima del hombro de su padre. Se le notaba que estaba preocupado. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. El muy imbécil estaba preocupado por mí. No quería que se preocupase por mí. Estaba perfectamente. No necesitaba nada de Madara Uchiha. Había vivido dieciocho años sin él. Estaba muerto para mí.

—¡Has ganado! —El chillido de Hinata irrumpió en mis pensamientos y me di la vuelta para verla mientras se abría paso entre el gentío hasta que pudo lanzarse en mis brazos.

—Hola —respondí, abrazándola con fuerza. Era justo lo que necesitaba. No quería pensar en por qué necesitaba tanto ese abrazo, pero lo necesitaba. Hinata era la persona perfecta para dármelo.

—Has estado increíble. Mañana estaré ronca de tanto gritar. Tu última recepción ha sido preciosa —explicó mientras me besaba por toda la cara.

—Estoy sudado, princesa —dije, riendo por su entusiasmo.

—No me importa. Has ganado el campeonato estatal. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Enterré la cabeza en la curva de su cuello e inhalé su fragancia sensual y exquisita. Mucho mejor que un campo lleno de tíos sudorosos.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría celebrar —le dije contra su cuello.

—Suena prometedor —dijo entre risas y me pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Oh, es muy prometedor —aseguré.

Hinata se apartó un poco para poder mirarme.

—Mis padres quieren saber si pueden invitarnos a cenar esta noche.

La ansiedad de su voz me indicó que le preocupaba que dijese que no. El hecho de que sus padres considerasen siquiera la posibilidad de aceptar que yo era digno de su hija hizo que desease hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieran, excepto alejarme de Hinata.

—Suena bien —respondí, plantándole un beso en la nariz—. ¿Adónde nos llevan?

—A Hank's, claro. Quiero una hamburguesa.

Tiré de ella para besarla y disfruté del tacto suave de sus labios contra los míos. No me rehuyó ni se preocupó de quién podría estar mirando. En vez de eso, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Quizá no tenía unos padres que me quisieran, pero tenía a Hinata. No importaba nada más. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

HINATA

Llevaba poco tiempo en la cama cuando me empezó a sonar el teléfono. Lo alcancé y vi el nombre de Rin en la pantalla. No había hablado con ella desde hacía una semana. Acepté la llamada, curiosa por saber qué la impulsaba a llamarme tan tarde.

—Hola.

—Hola, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté a sabiendas de que no me llamaba a medianoche simplemente para charlar.

—Mmm, bueno, me estaba preguntando si te parece bien que este verano venga a visitarte.

La idea de tener a la tía en la casa aunque sólo fuese durante una semana me provocó un escalofrío. Pero echaba de menos a Rin. No podía dejar de verla sólo porque su madre me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Claro. ¿Qué semana pensabas venir? —pregunté con la esperanza de que sólo fuese una semana.

Rin hizo una pausa.

—Me preguntaba si podría venir después de la graduación y pasar el verano contigo. Antes de ir a la universidad, un último verano juntas.

—Espera… ¿todo el verano?

Ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a soportar a la tía durante todo el verano. Incluso mi padre consideraría la posibilidad de mudarse. Pero seguramente la tía no le pediría a Rin que me llamase para preguntarme si podían quedarse a pasar el verano. Llamaría directamente a mi madre. Eso significaba que…

—¿Quieres decir tú sola? ¿Sin tu madre?

Rin soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, sólo yo. Mi madre tiene cosas que hacer y yo necesito poner un poco de distancia entre las dos o me volveré loca. Mi padre y ella todavía están como el perro y el gato.

—En ese caso, ¡sí! Me encantaría que vinieras. —Me interrumpí al recordar que Rin no era precisamente fan de Sasuke y que íbamos a pasar juntos todo el verano. ¿De verdad era una buena idea? No quería que Rin se sintiera incómoda. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con el idiota de su padre y con su madre.

» Me parece una idea genial. Me encantaría verte, pero tienes que comprender que ahora estoy con Sasuke… —Dejé la frase sin terminar, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Ya lo sé. Me alegro de que lo hayáis solucionado todo. ¿Cómo les van las cosas a esos dos? ¿Obito y a lo lleva mejor?

No exactamente. Tal vez. No quería darle otra excusa para odiar a Sasuke, así que le dije una mentirijilla.

—Sí, y a hemos pasado página. Obito y Sasuke han empezado a recuperar la confianza. Pronto será agua pasada.

—Qué maravilla. Me alegro de que todo haya salido tan bien.

La sinceridad de su voz me hizo sentir culpable. Quería a Rin, pero su tierno, inocente y confiado corazón a veces me hacía sentir como una persona terrible.

—Sí, la vida es buena.

Eso no era ninguna mentira. La vida era buena. Tenía a Sasuke.

—¿Podrás hablar con tu madre para que llame a la mía y la convenza de que pasar este verano juntas es una buena idea?

Debía de necesitar esta escapada de verdad si ya estaba planeando su fuga.

Lo menos que podía hacer era convencer a mi madre de que ayudase. Además, sería divertido. Podía emparejarla con Deidara, Yahiko o Iwashi. El último era el más sensible de los tres. Seguramente sería el más adecuado.

—Hablaré con ella por la mañana. Seguro que le encanta la idea.

—Muchísimas gracias —respondió Rin. Por su voz, parecía entusiasmada.

Sí, yo también me alegraría si pudiese escapar de la tía unos meses antes de lo planeado.

—De nada. Será divertido —le aseguré.

Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono. Me di la vuelta en la cama y me quedé mirando el ventilador del techo. La noche había sido increíble. Mis padres habían sido amables con Sasuke y le habían felicitado. Habíamos pasado una buena velada. Después, mi padre dejó que Sasuke me llevase a casa. Sasuke había conducido muy despacio y yo me había aprovechado al máximo de él durante el trayecto.

Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa al recordar lo sexy que estaba cuando intentaba conducir y mantener la calma mientras yo le provocaba.

Entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de Obito. No había hablado con él después del partido. Sus padres estaban a su lado y yo aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ellos. Además, tenía a un par de animadoras colgadas de los brazos. No me importaba, pero decidí que era mejor mantener las distancias.

Quizá pasaría página saliendo con una de ellas. Quería encontrar la manera de que volviéramos a ser amigos. Obito era importante en mi vida. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero habíamos sido amigos mucho antes de empezar nuestra relación. Cogí el teléfono y decidí enviarle un mensaje antes de acobardarme. Pasito a pasito podríamos superar la distancia que nos separaba.

**Yo:**

**Has jugado muy bien esta noche. Estoy orgullosa de ti.**

Apreté enviar y esperé. Justo cuando creía que ya no me iba a responder, sonó el teléfono.

**Obito:**

**Gracias.**


End file.
